Screw the Rules
by NCISSpecialAgentTiva
Summary: Tony and Ziva's kids are teenagers. Their son, Tony, is dealing with being gay. Third in my series that started with Breaking Rule 12. You do not have to read the first two but it might help. Tony and Ziva are a little OOC. Tiva, McAbby and Jibbs. Chapter 28 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So i have decided to write another fanfic in my series Breaking Rule 12. You do not have to read the first two but it might help.

* * *

"Mom, what do you want?" A 17-year-old C.J asked through the phone.

_"Where are you C.J?" _Ziva asked.

"I'm out with Jess."

_"You better not have sex with her."_

"Mom! I would never do that." C.J exclaimed. "Can be alone with Jess now? Unless you wanna listen to our date."

_"I'll leave you alone. Bye."_

"Bye mom." C.J hung up his phone and turned back to Jess, "I'm sorry. She's a little over protective."

"It's fine. My dad is the same way." Jess smiled and leaned in. C.J leaned in and kissed her.

When Ziva hung up the phone she turned to Tony, "I love him but he's lying."

"About what Zi?"

"He said he wasn't going to have sex with her."

"Oh come on he's only 17."

"That's how old Sam was when she had sex with Brad for the first time."

"Mom, can I tell you something?" Little Tony asked.

"Sure. What is it?"

"You may want to sit down."

"Oh my god. You got a girl pregnant."

"No mom I didn't get a girl pregnant." Tony said. "Just can you sit down?"

"Yeah." Ziva sat down and Tony sat down across from her. Big Tony left the room. "Tony what's up?"

"Well I'm uh. Well I'm gay mom."

"Oh."

"You hate me don't you?"

"No Tony. I love you. I will support you no matter what."

"Really?"

"Yes." Ziva got up and hugged him. "So you know you can tell me if you find a boy cute right?"

Tony smiled, "Yeah I know mom. Thank you." Tony let go of Ziva and walked up to his room. Ziva went to find Big Tony.

"Tony. Where are you?"

"In my room mom."

"No your father. Sorry." Ziva found him in the bedroom with a can of whipped cream. "Really Tony?"

"What?"

"You want to have sex while two of our kids are home?"

"Well when you put it that way."

"Not so much anymore?"

"No." Tony put the can down and looked back at Ziva, "Zi, are you okay?"

"Yeah but I need to tell you something." Ziva sat down on their bed and looked Tony in the eye.

"Okay. What's up?"

"Tony's gay."

"No I'm not."

"Not you. Our son."

"Wait Tony, the one who grabbed Sam's boobs when he was a baby."

"Yeah I know. The one who fed on my breast milk more than C.J." Ziva chuckled. "Yeah so please be supportive of him."

"Zi like I said when you were pregnant with them, 'I will love them no matter what'."

"Thank you." Ziva smiled and leaned closer to him and kissed him. The kiss deepened and Tony pulled her on top of him. Ziva pulled away, "Tony!" Ziva laughed. Tony pulled her down and kissed her. Ziva straddled his hips with her knees. She relaxed her butt on his thighs.

"Mom? I'm going out with a few friends. I'll be back later." Kate called from the hallway. She opened the door to Tony and Ziva's room "At least put a sock on the door knob." Tony and Ziva pulled away and Ziva looked over her shoulder and saw Kate standing there.

"Knock first next time." Ziva got off of Tony and sat next to Tony.

"Put a sock on the door knob so that we know when your making out with dad." Kate retorted.

"What's going on?"

"I'm going out. Can I have the keys to the car?"

"Who are you going out with?"

"My friends and Jake." Kate smiled.

"Jake huh? And you're driving?"

"Well I'm the oldest of my friends so yeah. Come on mom please let me take your car." Kate's phone was ringing. She answered it. "Hello…Yeah my mom won't give me the keys…I'm coming…yeah you too…see you soon bye." Kate hung up her phone.

"Who was that?"

"Jake. Can I have the keys now?"

"Yeah here." Ziva threw her the keys and she ran out the door.

Tony ran into Kate as she was running out the door. "T did you tell mom?"

"Yeah. She was really chill with it."

Kate smiled, "That's great!" Kate hugged him. "Now you have two choices. A, you can come out with me and my friends or, b, you can stay here and listen to mom and dad have sex."

"I'll choose A." Tony gave her a grossed out look.

"Good now lets go." Kate dragged him out of the house and into the car. "Do you wanna drive?

"I can if you want me too." Tony grabbed the keys out of her hand, "Where are we going?"

"Jake's then Tim's then Jen's we're driving."

"Are you and Jake a thing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering."

"You're gonna tell mom and dad aren't you?"

"I told them I was gay. Why would it be different that their little girl has a boyfriend?" Tony started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "Now, how hot is he?"

"He's very hot. Imagine how awkward this would be if C.J were here."

"Yeah I know. He's out with his girlfriend and I'm driving you and your boyfriend and friend to where ever you need to go." Tony began to mumble to himself, "Why am I the boring one?"

"Aw Tony, you're not the boring one."

"Really?" Kate nodded, "Then why am I going out with my little sister tonight?"

"Because you love me?"

"I do but you and mom are the only girls that I love." Tony smiled. "Where does Jake live?"

"Take a right on K." Kate looked up from her phone. "Ha K for Kate."

Tony shook his head. "You would think that Kate."

"Hey." Kate laughed.

Meanwhile back at the house Tony and Ziva were in bed cuddling. "Tony, that was so good."

"Mhm." Tony tightened his grip on her. Ziva placed her hand on his chest. She raked her fingers over his chest hair. "That tickles baby." Tony started to laugh and Ziva continued. Tony rolled over so he was on top of her, "I told you that tickled." Tony kissed her. Ziva wrapped her legs around his hips and flipped them over. Ziva pulled away.

"Shower." Ziva said.

"Yeah I need one…especially after sex." Tony smiled as Ziva walked into the bathroom naked.

* * *

A/N: Should i continue? Yes? No? Review :) By the way Tony and C.J are 17 and Kate is 16.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Got a guest review saying "Yes" to continue so I am. Enjoy :)

* * *

Tony and Kate walked into the house at exactly midnight. "T what time is it?" Kate whispered.

"Midnight."

"Okay we're good." Kate and Tony walked up to their rooms and went to bed. C.J on the other hand came back an hour later.

Ziva got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen to get some water. She heard a noise and found that her gun was near her at the time. She grabbed it and walked towards the front door. "Who's there?" C.J walked through the door with his hands held up in the air. "C.J what the hell!"

"Mom. It's only 1 in the morning and why are you wearing one of dad's dress shirts?" C.J thought for a second, "Oh! Ew."

Ziva smelled his breath. "Were you drinking?"

"No." C.J lied.

"Were. You. Drinking!" Ziva pushed.

"Yes." C.J looked at his shoes.

"And you drove? Come on C.J what are you doing? You have that basketball scholarship to worry about."

"Mom it was only one beer. I'm not totally drunk." C.J started to walk up the stairs. Ziva followed him.

"We'll talk about this in the morning with your father."

"No don't tell dad. Please."

"Sorry you should have thought about that before you had that beer. Oh and your grounded for a month."

"What? Mom I have a date with Jess next week."

"Too bad. Now give me your phone and iPod and laptop."

"Jesus." C.J went into his room and grabbed his laptop and iPod and gave it to Ziva. "Here mom."

"Phone and keys to your car." Ziva held out her hand.

"The keys too? Come on mom." C.J whined.

"Yes. That is what a grounding is."

"Fine." C.J gave her his keys and phone. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Yes." Ziva walked back in her room and put C.J stuff in a safe.

"Zi? Is that you?"

"Yeah. C.J just got home and he was drinking and driving."

Tony shot up from the bed. "What?"

"Calm down, I grounded him for a month and took away his phone, iPod, laptop and keys." Ziva exclaimed.

"Ziva our kid was drinking and driving. That's not good!"

"I know. Go to sleep, we'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Fine." Tony lie back down and fell asleep. Ziva got in bed and Tony wrapped an arm around her.

C.J couldn't sleep so he woke up Tony, "Little T wake up. I'm bored."

"Go to sleep C.J."

"I can't. Dude mom took away all my shit."

"Why?"

"Because I had one beer at this party I was at and I was driving."

"Oh ouch. So let me guess grounded for three weeks?"

"Nope a month. Mom and dad are gonna talk to me tomorrow." C.J rolled over, "You got your iPod?"

"Yeah. Can I tell you something too?"

"Yeah bro what's up?" C.J sat up and leaned against the wall.

"I'm gay."

"What?"

"I'm gay."

"Oh. Really? Like how gay are you?"

"Dude just stop. Yes I'm gay and there's no possible way that I can be more gay than another gay person."

"Don't come out in school. But listen, if you get picked on, I'm here for you and I will do some ass kicking."

"Thanks man. So you don't hate me?"

"No Tony I could never hate you. You're my brother, my twin brother. We went through everything together. All the times mom and dad fought about stupid shit and when we would always sleep in mom's bed when dad was at work and mom stayed here and Sam being tickle monster. Oh and when we would team up on Kate with Sam when she babysat us." C.J smiled.

"I get it Ceej."

"Okay. Can I see your laptop?"

"Yeah." Tony got up and walked over to C.J with his laptop. "Here." Tony placed it on C.J's bed and walked back to his bed.

"Thanks." C.J opened Tony's Mac Book Pro, "What's your password?"

"NoH8. Like N-O-H-8 not no hate. Capitol N, lower O, capitol H, number 8." Tony explained.

"Okay. Thanks man. Wait, do you like any of the guys at our school?"

"Not really. They're all losers. I mean except for you and Tim."

"Tim? Abby and Tim's son?"

"Yeah. Our cousin." Tony rolled over so he was facing C.J.

C.J looked up. "Oh yeah Timmy. He's cool. Isn't he Kate's age?"

"Yeah." Tony grabbed his phone and texted Kate to come in their room. A couple minutes have passed and Kate came in their room.

"Hey Katie Kate."

"You know I hate that C.J" Kate sat down on Tony's bed. "Did you tell him?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled.

"Wait am I the last one to know that Tony's gay?"

"Yeah. Sorry bro."

"Come on man. We're twins. We share the same room! Come on why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. Just be glad that I told you."

"Your right. I'm sorry."

"It's fine" Tony turned to Kate, "Go get a pillow we're having a camp out in here, like we used to."

"Okay." Kate left their room and got a pillow from her room and went back to the twins' room. "I'm back."

"Good. Now you can either sleep on the floor or in my bed." Tony said.

"I'll sleep on the floor. Anyone have a sleeping bag?" Kate smiled.

"No just grab some blankets." C.J said.

"Actually Tony, I'll share your bed." Kate got in the bed. "You don't care do you?"

"Nope." Tony smiled. "So C.J, what are you doing on my laptop?"

"Didn't mom take yours away?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"Uh I wasn't sleeping."

"You know, you kinda look like mom, Kate."

"And you look like dad C.J." Kate retorted. "Can we go to sleep now? I have a date with Jake tomorrow and I don't want to be cranky."

"Who the hell is Jake?" C.J asked.

"My boyfriend." Kate smiled.

"Whoa! Do mom and dad know?"

"No and you won't tell them."

"Why would I do that?"

"I'll give you $20 if you keep it quiet."

"Okay." C.J went back to typing. "Oh and Tony I'm on twitter."

"Guys, did you know that mom and dad had a twitter before we were born?" Tony stated.

"No way. Do you know if they still have them?"

"Probably not. I'm guessing it got too complicated for them." Tony joked.

"Yeah probably." C.J said. C.J logged off of twitter and turned off the laptop. He placed it on the floor then fell asleep along with Tony and Kate. Little did they know was that Tony and Ziva placed listening devices in the twins' room.

* * *

A/N: You know what to do! Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Watching the labor day marathon and it's all season three episodes! Woo Ziva! I love her! And being an NCIS agent isn't all about the cases, it's about the coffee! Haha Gibbs! "You really find her attractive?" "Oh yeah." "Well I want to shoot her." Tony/Ziva talking at the end of Model Behavior.

* * *

Ziva rolled over and saw Tony was awake, "Good morning my sexy Italian."

"Good morning my sexy ninja." Tony smiled and kissed her. "I like waking up next to you."

"Same here." Ziva smiled. "Did you hear what the kids said last night?"

"About the twitter thing?"

"No Tony. Kate has a boyfriend!"

"Oh my god Ziva. How old were you when you had your first boyfriend?"

"16 or 17."

"See. She's gonna be 17 next March, it's okay."

"Tony, that's not the point."

"Then what's the point Ziva?" Tony rolled out of bed and walked in the bathroom. Ziva followed him. "Ziva, What are you doing?"

Ziva smirked, "Someone has to shake it."

"Uh." Tony looked at her when he was done. "Shake?"

"Mhm." Ziva grabbed 'Mr. Pinky' and shook it. "Shower then work?"

"It's Sunday Ziva."

"Oh then shower then movie?"

"Yes."

"Then shake an arm."

"Leg. It's shake a leg."

"That too." Ziva smiled as she started the shower. She waited until steam filled the room. Ziva turned around and saw Tony sitting on the sink, naked. Ziva rolled her eyes. "Can we have sex in the shower?" She saw his penis grow hard.

"Yeah." Tony smiled. Ziva walked over to him as she unbuttoned the dress shirt. The dress shirt fell on the ground and Tony felt himself get a little harder. "Can we start before I start on my own?"

"Go ahead, I'll watch." Ziva smirked. Tony's eyes widened. "Aw is someone shy?"

"No." Tony grabbed his dick and started masturbating. "Okay you watching me is making me nervous, Can I just fuck you already?"

Ziva smiled and kissed him. Tony let go and separated his legs. Tony wrapped his arms around her and puller her in between his separated legs. Ziva pulled away, "Naughty Italian." Ziva smirked. She pulled him off the sink. She pulled him in the shower. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah." Tony lifted her up and entered her. Ziva let out a moan.

C.J, Tony and Kate all woke up at the same time when they heard Ziva scream, "Fuck yes Tony!" Tony and Kate looked at each other.

"Damn, mom's a loud person in the sack." C.J said.

"Guys lets get dressed and go out for breakfast." Kate got up.

"No time to get dressed." Tony said.

"Then what do we do?"

"Just leave." C.J said.

"Uh hello! I'm in my pajamas! There is no way in hell that I am going outside like this."

"Kate just put a pair of socks on and jeans and a shirt and you can put your shoes on in the car." Tony said. There was another moan.

"Jesus mom, shut up!" Kate yelled. The moans stopped for about a minute.

"Sh Kate. They don't know that we know that they're having sex." C.J regretted saying the words as soon as they left his mouth. Kate walked over to him and punched his shoulder. "Ow!"

"Shut the fuck up C.J!" Kate left their room and into her room and got changed. "Lets go!" Kate ran down the stairs and into the car. She was sitting in the passenger seat and putting her Uggs on. "Come on. Come on. Come on." Kate said to herself. She saw Tony and C.J leave the house and get in the car. "Thank god. Do you know how mentally scared I am right now. We just heard mom and dad having sex."

"Yeah we know." Tony started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "Ihop?"

"Yeah. who's buying?" Kate asked.

"I will." Tony said. Tony drove to Ihop and they got out and ate some pancakes.

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva had just finished up in the shower. "I'm gonna get dressed then make some breakfast." Ziva announced to Tony.

"Alright. Can you make bacon and eggs please?"

"Yes I can." Ziva walked over to him and kissed him. Tony deepened the kiss and picked her up and moved her on the bed. Ziva pulled away, "I really should get dressed."

"Aw okay." Tony got off of her. He walked over to the chest of drawers and took out a pair of boxers. He got a pair of jeans out and put them on along with an Ohio State shirt. He looked over and saw that Ziva had skinny jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt on. "Sexy." Tony smiled.

"Thanks." Ziva walked over and kissed him. "Time for breakfast." Ziva walked past the twins' room and expected to find C.J, Tony and Kate sleeping in there but didn't. "Tony! Where are the kids?"

"How am I supposed to know? We did just have amazing sex. So maybe they left." Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"So you mean we could have been naked and making breakfast and could have had sex on the kitchen table?"

"Do you wanna have sex on the kitchen table? If so that can be arranged." Tony smiled.

"Oh yeah. But lets close the kitchen door and put a sock on the door knob." Ziva walked over to him and grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. "Wait. On second thought, we shouldn't have sex so that when the kids come home they can think that we did but we didn't."

"Oh so evil. But we did have sex." Tony gave her a look.

"Well I mean they probably expect us to have sex again but lets not. I know that sounds crazy but lets do it." Ziva smiled.

"I like that idea." Tony smiled, "Are you still gonna make some bacon and eggs?"

"Yes Tony I am." They walked into the kitchen and Ziva made some bacon and eggs.

Tony, C.J and Kate opened the door slowly. When they made sure that they couldn't hear the moans they entered the house. They tiptoed up to their rooms. "Wait! Come back." Ziva called.

"Damn her ninja senses." Kate said as she walked back down the stairs.

"Where did you guys go?" Tony asked.

"We went out to breakfast because um we overheard you mom." Tony was beating around the bush.

"Overheard me how?" Ziva asked.

"Well you screamed and I quote, 'Fuck yes Tony'." C.J cringed. "And your mom we never heard you curse before."

"Only in bed your mom curses. Which I find absolutely sexy." Tony said with a mouth full of eggs.

"Tony!" Ziva turned around, "What the hell?"

"Well it's true." Tony smiled. Ziva gave in and walked over to him. "Don't hurt me." Tony dropped his fork and covered his crotch.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Kids go upstairs." Ziva didn't even look at them.

"Okay mom." Kate walked up the stairs along with Tony and C.J.

"Okay they're gone." Tony smiled and pulled her down on his lap.

"Tony!" Ziva laughed. "Before I forget, Sam and Brad and their kid are coming over."

"For dinner?"

"Yeah. I'm cooking."

"What are you cooking?"

"Uh. Anything you want."

"I want San's chicken. That was so good!"

"Well I don't know how to make that so we're having Italian." Ziva got off of Tony and walked over to the cabinet.

* * *

A/N: You know what do to! Type your review in the box below. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The Labor Day marathon came to an end :(

* * *

The doorbell rang. Ziva got up from the couch and answered the door. "Hey Sam." Ziva hugged her. "Hey Brad." Ziva let go of Sam and hugged Brad. "Oh I forgot, happy birthday Sam."

"Thanks Ziva." Sam looked around, "Where's everyone else?"

"Their rooms."

"Why?"

"Their choice. Kate is with her boyfriend. She'll be back soon."

"Oh okay." Sam walked in and took her coat off.

"Let me go get C.J and Tony." Ziva walked upstairs and into the boys' room. "Boys, Sam is here. Come downstairs."

"Okay mom." C.J replied. He threw a toy basketball at Tony. Tony took out his ear buds. "Come on. Sam's here."

"Okay lets go." Tony got up. "I still can't believe that our nephew is Kate's age."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Same here." C.J walked downstairs with Tony.

"Hey guys." Sam hugged them. "You guys grew from the last time I saw you."

"Hey tickle monster." Tony smiled. Sam let go of them and began tickling Tony. "Stop." Tony laughed.

"Fine." Sam stopped. "How you guys doing?"

"Were great, do you want something to drink?" Tony asked.

"Yeah can I just have water?"

"Yeah." Tony left the room to get some water. Ziva looked at Sam.

"What Ziva?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Oh no I'm not pregnant. I just want water and we need a designated driver." Sam joked.

"Okay. Here's your water." Tony handed Sam her water.

"Thanks little T." Sam smiled. She turned to Brad, "Do you want anything?" "No I'm good." Brad put his hand on her thigh. Brad moved his hand higher up her thigh. Sam smiled at him.

"Okay baby." Sam leaned her head against his shoulder. Brad squeezed her thigh and Sam giggled.

"Ew mom." Brad Junior said.

"Bradley, we can do what ever we want." Sam exclaimed.

"Just stop mom." Brad complained. He went back to texting his friends. "Mom can I meet up with Noah and Blake?"

"Yeah. When?"

"Now."

"Where will you be?"

"Around."

"Around where?"

"D.C"

"I know that."

"Then why are you asking?"

"You know what. No you can't go out with your friends."

"Come on Mom!"

"No. You won't give me a straight answer."

"Sam, let him go out." Brad chimed in.

"Brad, he won't give me a straight answer." Sam looked in his eyes. "Fine." Sam turned to her son, "You can go. You better thank your father."

"Thanks dad." Brad got up and walked out the door.

"Be back by 10, you have school tomorrow." Sam said just as he walked out the door.

"Okay mom." Brad walked out the door.

"I'm sorry about that." Sam said to Ziva.

"It's fine." Ziva turned to Tony, "I'm gonna check on dinner." Ziva got up and walked in the kitchen.

"So Little T, what's going on with you?"

"Well, I'm gay."

"What?" Sam choked on her water. "Your gay?"

"Yeah." Tony got up. "I'll just leave and make everyone comfortable."

"No, Tony. Don't leave." Sam got up and went after him. She caught up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Tony turned around.

"I don't hate you."

"I know."

"You wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"When you were a baby, you would always try and grab my boobs." Sam smiled.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Let's go back." Sam put her arm around him and they walked back into the living room. "You know, you were a cute baby."

"Were?"

"Well yeah. I can't say that you're still cute because that would be weird."

"Well okay. Thanks." Tony smiled. "You know, Kate tell me everything, I'm like her gay best friend."

Sam smiled, "That because you probably are." Sam let go of Tony and sat down next to Brad. Tony sat on the floor next to C.J. The doorbell rang again. Little Tony got up and answered the door.

"Hey Aunt Abby. Where's Uncle Tim?"

"Parking the car." Abby replied, "Where's you mom?"

"The kitchen." Tony pointed towards the kitchen.

"Thanks." Abby walked in kitchen, "Hey Ziva."

"Hey Abby. Where's Tim?"

"Parking the car."

"Oh no parking?"

"Yeah. There's a party across the street."

"Wow. Okay so what's up?"

"Not much. You?"

"Got some news yesterday."

"Oh about who?"

"Kate and Tony."

"What's up with Kate?"

"She has a boyfriend whom she is out with now."

"Oh, what's up with Tony."

"You should ask him, but when Tim is here."

"He got a girl pregnant didn't he?" Abby's eyes widened.

Ziva laughed, "God no."

"Then what is it?"

"Hold on," Ziva raised her voice, "Tony come in here." Both came in the kitchen. Ziva walked over to her husband, "I'm sorry I meant our son." Ziva kissed him.

"It's fine Zi. Oh and the Probie is here." Tony left the room.

"What's up mom?" Tony furrowed his brows. Ziva walked over to him and messed with his hair. Tony fixed his hair. "God mom what was that for. Now where's the closest mirror?" Abby looked at him.

"Tony what's going on?"

"Mom, did you tell her?"

"No I wanted you to tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"Aunt Abby, I'm gay." Tony flat out said. Abby hugged him.

"I love gay people." Abby squeezed him tight.

"Most people don't"

"Well those are ignorant people."

"Thanks Aunt Abby."

"No problem Tony." Abby let go of him.

* * *

A/N: School starts tomorrow 9/4/12 so probably won't update for a while. I'm also the goalie for the JV soccer team for my school so yeah and I play softball for Delco Force so yeah please be patient but review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am sad to say that what your about to read actually does happen in some schools. For example Haverford High School, that's where I go. I actually saw that some kid had post-its in their locker and they all basically said the same thing. It hurts me to say that, that kid no longer goes to our school. No, they didn't commit suicide but they did move away. Just remember, words hurt more than fists so choose your words carefully, you can either save a life or ruin it.

I know not everyone reads authors notes but please take the time and read it.

* * *

A couple of weeks had gone by and more and more people at Tony's school had started to find out that he's gay. Tony went to open his locker one day and inside was post-it notes that said 'fag' on them. He shut his locker angrily and took his keys out and drove home. When he got there he realized that no one was home so he drove to NCIS. He signed in and got a visitors pass. He made his way up to the squad room where he saw his mom, dad, uncle Tim, and Grandpa Gibbs.

Tony told Ziva to turn around and she saw that her son had been crying. Ziva ran up to him and hugged him, "What's wrong Tony?"

"People know I'm gay. They put post-it notes in my locker that said fag on them. Some said go kill your self." Tony held onto Ziva as if she was a lifeline. "Mom, I really wanted to do it, but I didn't. I really hate school they're all a bunch of assholes."

"It's okay." Ziva stroked his hair. She let go of him, "Here sit down." Ziva led him to her desk. Tony sat down.

"Can I use your computer mom?"

"Yeah go right ahead." Ziva looked at the other Tony and pointed to the elevator. Tony nodded his head. "Sweetie? Your father and I will be right back, okay?"

Tony looked up from the computer, "Yeah it's fine mom." Tony went back on twitter and saw all the tweets on his timeline were about him and the gay community. Tony read one that said, _Fags should all die. _He punched the wall behind the desk and Gibbs looked at him.

"Tony, what's going on?"

"Well, I'm gay and everyone at my school knows so they all thought it would be funny if they put post-it notes in my locker saying some mean shit. So I came here and logged onto twitter and saw this one persons tweet. It said, _Fags should all die_." Tony looked away and closed his eyes. Just as Tony was explaining it all to Gibbs, Tony and Ziva were behind him. Abby came up from her lab and heard it all too. "Do you guys have a gym or what ever?"

"Gibbs can I take him?" Ziva asked. Tony turned around and looked at Ziva then turned back at Gibbs. Gibbs nodded. "Okay lets go Tony." Tony got up and followed Ziva to the NCIS gym.

"Do you have a change of clothes mom?" Tony asked her.

"Yeah, I do." Ziva walked into the women's locker room. "Men's locker room is over there, Tony." Ziva pointed as she handed him a pair of NCIS sweats and t-shirt. "Meet at the punching bags in 10."

"Okay mom." Tony took the sweats and t-shirt and headed towards the locker room. He got changed and met Ziva at the punching bag.

"Ready to burn off fire?"

"Steam mom, its burn off steam."

"Oh. Well lets get started." Ziva started to stretch. Tony just stood there. "Come on, stretch. You gotta get lose before you start. You don't want to pull anything."

"Okay mom." Tony began to stretch. When he finished he turned to Ziva, "What next mom?"

"Now, we tape up your hands so you don't hurt them against the bag." Ziva held up the tape and began to tape his hands up. "Okay your good. Now go throw a couple of punches." Ziva smiled when he threw about ten at the bag. While he was punching the bag she taped up her own hands. "Good, keep going." Tony threw some more punches, but a little harder. He began to mumble.

"Those fuckers can eat shit." Tony mumbled loud enough for Ziva to hear.

"Hey! Stop!" Ziva said. Tony stopped and looked at Ziva. "What do you want to learn?"

"I want to learn how to shoot a gun with accuracy like you, dad and Grandpa Gibbs." Tony breathed.

"No. I'm not going to take you to the shooting range but I will teach you how to fight." Ziva picked up his hands, "With these." Ziva set his hands down. "Watch me." Ziva threw a couple of punches. "Go." Ziva pointed to the bag and Tony punched the bag just as Ziva did. "I knew I could teach one of you to fight." Ziva punched the bag again. Tony did the same after Ziva did. "Now lets get the new probie down here and you can fight him."

"Okay." Tony walked over to the bench press and lifted weights while Ziva called Gibbs to send Probationary Agent Reynolds down to the gym. Gibbs did just that.

"Uh Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"Ah yes, Agent Reynolds you see my son here is learning how to fight and I told him that he could fight you in the ring with protective gear on."

"Okay, let me go change and I'll be right back." Agent Reynolds left and got changed. He came back and walked up to Ziva, "Lets get started."

"Mom, I can't fight him. Look at him." Tony pointed at the jacked man. His biceps were big and his 6-pack was visible through the shirt he was wearing.

"This is how you learn." Ziva gave him some water.

Tony swallowed the water, "How did you learn mom?"

"My sister Tali was being made fun of at school when we we're younger before she uh she died. So my father taught me how to fight. I fought the girls who were making fun of Tali and won." Ziva pulled him to his feet, "Now fight Agent Reynolds."

"Mom, why can't I fight dad or uncle Tim?"

"Because they don't know how to fight." Ziva smiled, "Don't tell them I said that." She pointed at him and Reynolds.

"Okay mom, I won't tell them." Tony smiled. "I promise."

"Good. Now lets begin. Tony and Jack get in the ring. But first but the protective headgear on." She handed them both the headgear.

"Mom, what are you going to do?"

"Ring the bell." Ziva smiled and said, "Ding, ding." Tony laughed because Apollo Creed says that at the end of Rocky III when Rocky and Apollo have a fake fight.

"Did dad make you watch all the Rocky movies?" Tony asked.

"Hey, I enjoyed those movies. Your dad and I had a lot of spare time on our hands when I was 8 months pregnant with you and your brother." Ziva smiled, "Now fight!"

"Uh excuse me Agent DiNozzo but I should really get back to work."

"You can later Jack. Just start sparing." Tony and Jack started to spar. Ziva called it when Tony started to take punches from him. "Okay your done Agent Reynolds, you can go back to work now. Just take a quick shower."

"Thank you Agent DiNozzo." Jack got out of the ring and into the locker room. Ziva got in the ring where Tony was sitting. She sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to be afraid of all the ass kicking's I'll probably be getting." Tony looked her in the eyes.

"It's okay if you are. How about I go back to work and your father can take you to the shooting range, if we don't have a case."

"Okay. Thanks mom." Tony got up and went into the locker room. He got changed and went back up to the squad room. "Dad, mom said you can take me to the shooting range."

"Did she? Well," Tony looked at Ziva, "I guess that can be arranged," Tony looked at Gibbs, "Boss, can I take him?"

"Yeah, go." Gibbs looked at Ziva, "Get Sam to take his place if we have a case while he's gone." Ziva nodded and Tony left with Little Tony.

The two came back an hour later. Ziva looked up, "How was it?"

"This kid is a natural with a gun." Tony patted his son's back.

"Well maybe because you and mom handle guns everyday." Little Tony smiled.

"DiNozzo's, go home." Gibbs ordered. "You too McGee."

"Thanks boss." Tony said. They all grabbed their gear and left for the elevator.

"See you at home, mom and dad." Tony smiled.

"See you at home." Ziva hugged him. She let go and got in the mustang.

* * *

A/N: I just have one thing to say, homophobes can fucking burn in hell! There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay, lesbian, bisexual, or transgender! I also believe that gay people should have rights. I seriously don't get why they can't get married if they love each other. Can someone answer that for me? They deserve to be just as happy as everyone else.

A/N2: Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all the gay people out there. I love you all, you all rock!

* * *

The next day Tony went to school like nothing ever happened the day before. He walked in with his head held up high and ready to fight anyone who made fun of him. "Sup faggot?" He heard one of the kids say. Then he got shoved into the lockers.

"Fuck off." C.J said from behind Tony. Tony turned around. "Are you alright man?"

"Yeah." Tony went after the kid who shoved him, "You got something to say? If so say it to my face." Tony pushed him.

"Aw does the gay want to fight because I'm another dude?" The kid made his friends laugh. Tony punched him in the face. "So the faggot knows how to fight." The kid tried to punch Tony but Tony caught his fist and turned it. Tony walked him into the locker.

"Fuck off or actually know how to fight." Tony pushed him harder into the locker. "You hear me?" Tony said loudly.

"Tony. Stop." C.J came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Let go C.J. I want to teach this asshole a lesson." Tony pushed the kid further into the locker. "You don't like it do you? Well I have news for you Mike, no one likes being shoved into lockers." Tony let him go and turned him around and punched him one more time. Mike fell to the ground. Tony turned around, picked up his backpack and walked past all the kids who were staring at him. He got to his first class and sat down.

C.J took out his phone and called Ziva. "Mom, Tony might be in trouble later. Please don't be mad."

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Well we walked into school and he got shoved into the lockers so he went up to this kid named Mike and just basically did what you taught him to do."

_"He did what?" _Ziva raised her voice and Tony looked at her.

"Mom I gotta go to class but I'll talk to you later. Please don't be mad."

_"I won't, just go to class and then go tell your sister what just happened."_

"I don't have to, she saw it. I'll see you and dad later bye."

_"Bye." _Ziva hung up her phone.

C.J put his phone back in his pocket and got to his first class that he had with Tony. They sat in alphabetical order so C.J sat behind Tony. "Tony talk to me. What the hell just happened?"

Tony turned around. "I just beat the shit out of Mike. It felt good." Tony turned around and took out what he needed for his class.

"I told mom."

"What? Why?"

"Because she was gonna get a call anyway. I thought might as well warn her before she kills someone."

"Whatever." Tony started to do the warm up that his teacher, Mr. T, had put on the board.

"Mr. DiNozzo, go to the principle's office." Mr. T had said after he got a phone call. "Go."

"Which one?" Tony and C.J both said.

"Tony." Mr. T gave Tony a pass. Tony got up and left. Tony went to the principle's office.

"Excuse me? But I was called in here." Tony politely said. All the secretaries looked up from what ever they were doing.

"Yeah go in." Ms. Allen pointed to the principles office.

"Ah, Mr. DiNozzo. I heard that you beat up the star quarter back of the football team."

Tony sat down, "Well he started it. He called me a faggot several times."

"So you punched him in the face?"

"Yeah."

"You're suspended for two weeks. Finish out the day then go home and I don't want to see you until your suspension is up." The principle picked up his phone and dialed Ziva's phone number. It went right to voice mail. "Hi. This is Ziva DiNozzo, I'm busy at a crime scene, interrogation, or picking up a suspect. Leave a message."

"Hello Mrs. DiNozzo, your son, Anthony, is being suspended for two weeks for beating up another student because he was supposedly being made fun of by the other student. Have a nice day." The principle hung up the phone and turned back to Tony, "Michael has been suspended for only a week."

"What? A week? How come I get two weeks and he gets one?"

"Because he has more bruises than you."

"So? I'm the one who gets tormented every day by him! This is fucking ridiculous!" Tony got up and left. He walked back to his class and grabbed his stuff and left. The whole class looked at C.J.

"What? It's because of all of you that torment him that he's like this. Mr. T can I please be excused?" C.J got up.

"Yeah." C.J ran out of the classroom and after Tony. He turned Tony around and bro-hugged him. At the same time, Kate was coming out of the girl's bathroom. She walked up to them and hugged them both. "That better be Kate." C.J laughed.

"Yup." Kate smiled, "So, how long?"

"Two weeks but, fucking Mike gets one week."

"Ouch."

"Yeah I know." Tony started to turn around. "I'm going home, see you guys later."

"Bye Tony." Kate turned around and went back to class. C.J did the same. When C.J walked into his class all the whispers stopped.

"You all make me sick. Just say it out loud for Christ sakes!"

"C.J your brothers a fag." Tom said from the back.

"Yeah so? I have no problem with that."

"Its just weird. Who would want to take it in the ass?" Tom remarked.

C.J went up to him, "If you," He turned around, "Or any of you make fun of my brother again, you'll all be answering to the both of us." C.J took his seat and Mr. T began teaching again.

Later that day, a kid from school came by the house. Ziva answered the door, "Hello."

"Hi, I'm Chris, I go to school with Tony and C.J and I was just wondering if Tony was here. I saw what happened in the hallway today and wanted to thank him personally."

"Yeah, come on in." Ziva walked to the stairs, "Tony! Someone named Chris is here to see you." She heard Tony come out of his room and then walk down the stairs.

"Okay." Tony walked into the living room and saw Chris sitting down on the couch. "Hi." Tony smiled.

"Hi. I uh wanted to thank you for sticking up for people like us."

"Wait, your gay too?"

"Yeah."

"So you came here only to say thank you?"

"Well that, and this," Chris got closer to him and kissed Tony. Tony was taken by surprise. Ziva was watching from the doorway. Tony put his arms around Chris. They pulled apart and smiled. "And I wanted to know if you would like to be my boyfriend." Chris smiled.

"Yeah." Tony let him go. Tony turned around and saw Ziva smiling. "Mom? How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." Ziva smiled. She turned around and left. Tony turned back.

"Uh sorry. She's just weird. But on the bright side my parents don't have to worry about getting a girl pregnant."

Chris laughed, "Yeah. Were your parents supportive of you? Mine kind of were."

"Yeah they were." Tony looked down at his shoes. "Do you want something to drink?" He looked back up.

"Can I have some water please?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled and walked into the kitchen and got some water.

* * *

A/N: Do it! Type it! Down there bro in the box! Write your review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Heres another chapter! Thank you to NCIS Tiva Fan Forever for reviewing!

* * *

Ziva got into bed that night with a smile on her face. She felt Tony put an arm around her and she smiled even more than she was. "Tony, I need to tell you what I saw today."

"What did you see?" Tony opened his eyes. Ziva turned to face him.

"I saw this kid named Chris kiss Tony in the living room today. He stopped by to thank Tony for sticking up for gay people."

"So now what?"

"Now Tony has a boyfriend." Ziva smiled.

"That's nice. So Kate has a boyfriend, Tony has a boyfriend and C.J has a girlfriend. Well our kids got the DiNozzo genes."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "What would that be?"

"The sex appeal." Tony smiled. Ziva lightly smacked him on the chest. "Hey, we did make three kids."

"Yeah I know. That's because I find you very attractive." Ziva's hand wondered down and went under his pajama pants and started giving Tony a hand job. "And I find you very sexy."

"Heh. Well…" Tony let out a moan. "Let me cum in you."

"Sure." Ziva took her hand out of his pants and pulled hers down. She took off her shirt and threw it on the ground. She got under the covers and took a sock off of Tony's foot. Then, she walked over to the door and opened it then put the sock on the doorknob. Ziva shut the door then walked back over to Tony who was already naked. Ziva got on top of him and lowered herself on his hardened member. Ziva let out a moan as she adjusted to his size. She rode him into an orgasm. She got off of him and snuggled into his body, "That was so good." Ziva smiled and then shut her eyes.

"Mhm. Good night my love."

"Good night, I love you."

"I love you too." They both fell asleep.

The next morning Tony woke up before Ziva, which was unusual because she always got up and went for a run. A couple of minutes have passed and Ziva woke up. She sat up and stretched. The sheet fell from her breasts leaving them uncovered. When she lay back down she didn't bother to pull it back over her bare breast. "Good morning my sexy Italian."

"Good morning my sexy ninja." Tony smiled. "I like this view." Ziva looked down and saw that her breasts were visible.

Ziva laughed, "I bet." Ziva kissed him. She pulled away and got out of bed and walked in the bathroom. Tony heard the shower start. Ziva called from the bathroom, "You coming?"

"Oh yeah." Tony got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He got in the shower and wrapped his arms around Ziva from behind. "Hi." Tony rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't wanna go to work."

"But we have to."

"Gibbs is never retiring."

"And what if he does? Who would take over?"

"Well let's see, I'm Senior Field Agent. So me or whoever he chooses."

"You'd be a sexy boss. I can be the one who doesn't do their work and you're gonna have to teach me a lesson." Ziva smirked when she felt Tony's erection rub against her.

"I see you like foreplay." Tony turned her around and lifted her up. He backed her up against the wall. Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist. They had sex in the shower then got out. They got ready for the day. Ziva knocked on the twins' door.

"C.J you gotta get to school." Ziva said. She heard C.J groan.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." C.J got out of bed and got changed. He saw Tony laying on his bed texting. "Who are you texting?"

"Chris." Tony smiled.

"Who's Chris?"

"My boyfriend."

"What?"

"Yeah. He kissed me yesterday when he stopped by."

"Are you gonna tell Kate?"

"Yeah. I was planning to." Tony got out of bed and stretched, "Will you get me my work?"

"Yeah. I'm just glad we have the same classes together."

"Same here." Tony left their room and walked down stairs. "Good morning." Tony smiled.

"Good morning Tony." Ziva smiled as he hummed the tune to _I don't wanna be on TV _by The Airborne Toxic Event as he got a glass and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Someone's happy."

"Mom, I couldn't be happier." Tony hugged her. Ziva laughed.

"Well that's good. Does it have to do with what I saw yesterday?"

"Oh yeah." Tony let go of Ziva and finished his orange juice, "Wait am I grounded for beating up Mike?"

"Nope. You were defending yourself."

"Awesome." Tony walked back upstairs and knocked on Kate's door. "Kate I need to tell you something important." Tony said.

"Come in." Tony heard Kate say through the door. "What's up?" Kate looked up from tying her Chuck Taylor high tops.

"So this kid named Chris stopped by yesterday at around 3:30 and he thanked me for sticking up for people like me and him and then he kissed me."

"No way! Is he your boyfriend now?"

"Yeah." Tony smiled. "He said that he's gonna leave his phone on all day so I could text him while he's in school."

"That's so cute! Tony I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you. How are things going with Jake?"

"Good. We're going out on Friday."

"That's nice." Tony smiled. "Mom understands why I did what I did."

"That's good. So you're not grounded?"

"Nope." Tony shook his head.

"Kate lets go, we're gonna be late." C.J said.

"I'm coming." Kate turned to Tony, "See you later?"

"Yeah, I got no where else to go. I might go to NCIS though and chill with Aunt Abby."

"That should be fun." Kate got off her bed and grabbed her backpack and walked towards the door, "I'll see you later."

"See ya." And with that Kate was gone. Tony got up and left her room. He walked into his room and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed his phone and saw that he had a couple of texts from Chris. Tony smiled as he replied to them. He then texted Ziva and asked if it was okay if he came into NCIS that day. Ziva said it was fine so Tony grabbed his keys and drove to and NCIS. He signed in and got a visitors pass and made his way up to the squad room. Tony walked in just in time to see Gibbs handing his badge over to Tony.

"You'll do." Gibbs said.

"What?"

"It's your team now DiNozzo." Gibbs gave him his badge and walked out of NCIS. Little Tony walked up to Ziva.

"Mom, what just happened?"

Ziva turned around, "Your dad is now my boss."

"That's right," Tony turned to McGee, "You're Senior Field Agent."

"Awesome." McGee smiled. "What about Ziva, Tony?"

"She can still be the sexy NCIS Special Agent." Tony looked at her and smiled. Ziva smiled back.

"Ew." They all heard Little Tony said. They all turned to face him, "I'll be in Aunt Abby's lab." Tony walked towards the elevator. He got down to Abby's lab. "Hey Aunt Abby." Tony walked in the lab.

"Tony! Why are you here? Don't you have school?"

"I'm suspended."

"What?" Abby choked on her Caf-Pow!

* * *

A/N: Review :)

A/N: I'm working as fast as I can on chapter eight! It will most likely be up by the end of the week. I promise!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't break my promises! Here's another chapter!

* * *

"Yeah I'm suspended because this kid named Mike pushed me into a locker and I defended myself. So then the principle called me into his office and now I'm suspended for two weeks but Mike is suspended for one week."

"That's stupid."

"Yeah I know." Tony walked over to the computers, "Can I sit down?"

"Yeah go right a head. So what's going on up there?"

"Uh well grandpa Gibbs just retired and then my dad became the boss of my mom and uncle Tim. Oh and Uncle Tim is now Senior Field Agent. Whatever that means."

"It means whenever your dad isn't around, Uncle Tim is in charge."

"Oh, well that should be fun."

"Yeah. So what's going on in your life?"

Tony smiled, "Well yesterday this kid named Chris stopped by to thank me for sticking up for people like me and him and then he kissed me."

"Oh my god! So now what?"

"Now I have a boyfriend."

"Tony! I'm so happy for you!" Abby hugged him. "Can I meet him?"

"Not yet. I wanna get to know him first before he meets everyone."

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah and I'm meeting up with him later today."

"Where're you guys going?"

"I don't know just walk around D.C and go see the monuments or something."

"Your dad proposed to your mom in front of the reflection pool facing the Washington monument."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Ducky, Gibbs, Tim and I stood in the distance while your dad did it."

Tony laughed. "How surprised was my mom?"

"She was so surprised and when I came out of no where she almost had a heart attack."

"Oh wow." Tony looked at his phone and smiled, "I just got a text from Chris he said that he misses me and that he can't wait until tonight."

"Who's Chris, Little T?" Tony heard Sam's voice from behind.

"He's my boyfriend."

"What? No way!" Sam smiled. "Abby I have some fingerprints that I was hoping you can run for me."

"Yeah I'm on it." Abby took the fingerprints out of Sam's hands and scanned them into the computer.

"So Little T, how did you and Chris meet? And why aren't you in school?"

"I got suspended for two weeks for defending myself and then later that day Chris stopped by to thank me then he kissed me."

"Oh my god! That's great!" Sam looked at Abby, "How long will it take?"

"Couple of hours."

"Damn okay. I'll be back. Brad is taking me out for lunch, call me if you get results."

"Will do." Abby watched her leave.

"Oh and Tony, we'll talk later, okay?" Sam's head appeared in the doorway.

"Okay." Tony turned back to Abby, "So I'm hungry, I'm gonna go find my parents and ask if they wanna go grab something to eat. I'll see you later."

"See ya." Abby said over her shoulder. Tony made his way up to the squad room and saw that no one was there. He sat at Ziva's desk hoping that she didn't care. They all came back 30 minutes later and Ziva saw her son was sleeping behind her desk. She took the blanket he had and moved it up to his chin. Tony snuggled into it.

"Tony," Ziva whispered, "Can I sit at your old desk?"

"Why?"

"Because Tony is asleep behind mine."

"Oh, then yeah you can sit there Zi."

"Thanks." Ziva kissed the top of Little Tony's head and then sat at Tony's desk.

"McGee, phone and bank records. Ziva, with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To go talk to his co-workers. McGee call me when you find something."

"Okay Tony." McGee watched them leave. Just as the elevators closed, Tony woke up. "Hey sleepy head." McGee joked.

"Hey Uncle Tim, where are my parents?"

"They went out to get a lead on the case."

"Okay. If they come back and I'm not here, tell them I went to go get something to eat." Tony patted his pockets to check if he had his wallet, which he did. "I'll be back."

"Okay. See ya soon." McGee waved. Tony walked to the elevator and went to a burger place and got a burger and brought it back to NCIS. He did the drill by signing in and getting a visitors pass. He made his way up to the squad room and saw that McGee was still sitting there. "Back so soon?"

"Wanna eat here." Tony sat down at Ziva's desk. He heard the elevator ding and turned around and saw his Tony and Ziva walk towards him.

"I knew you were my son." Tony said.

"Why would you say that?"

"You're eating a DiNozzo special. It's a cheese burger with bacon, ketchup, mustard and mayo." Tony smelled it some more. "And pickles."

"Damn, dad. You really know your food." Little Tony said. Ziva laughed. "Oh mom, I hope you don't care that I'm sitting here."

"Not at all." Ziva smiled at him, "Enjoy your lunch."

"Oh I will mom. Wanna bite?"

"No, I'm good." Ziva sat down at Tony's old desk. "Tony, don't you think we should add someone to our team?"

"Yeah, but after this case."

"Whatever you say, boss." Ziva winked at him. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Boss, could get used to that." Tony smiled and Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I bet." Ziva shot at him.

"Ziva David." They heard a familiar voice coming from the elevator.

"Haven't been that for 18 years." Ziva looked up from her work and saw him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I see you haven't changed much."

"I see your still the same old ass that I left."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Now what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Well that's too bad because I don't want to see you." Ziva walked away towards the elevator that led to Abby's lab. She left the man standing there. Little Tony looked up from throwing out his trash from his lunch and saw Tony walk up to the man.

"Leave her alone." Tony got in the man's face.

"Well if it isn't Agent DiNozzo."

"Yeah well I might have to do some ass kicking soon if you don't leave."

"Dad, why did this man make mom upset?"

"Dad? Mom? What is going on?"

"You heard him. He called me dad and he called Ziva mom."

"But how?" the man stood there, shocked and thinking for a second, "Did you get her pregnant by having a one night stand?" The man began to laugh.

"No, Ziva and I are married and have three children. He," Tony pointed towards his son, "Is one of them." Tony got more in the man's face, "If you hurt him or any of our children, I swear to god that you will never see the light of day again." Tony grabbed the man by his shirt, "Do you hear me?"

"Yeah." The man grabbed Tony's hands and pulled them off of him. "I'll just go." The man turned away and walked towards the elevator.

When the man was in the elevator Tony asked, "Dad, who was that?"

"I'll tell you later." Tony looked at McGee, "I'll be back." Tony left.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun! Who do you think it is? Review.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I hate cliff hangers too. But you'll like this though.

* * *

Later that day, Tony and Ziva went home long after Little Tony left. "We're home." Tony shouted though the house. Little Tony came down the stairs. "Hey come here."

"Dad, I'm going out." Tony pointed towards the door.

"With who?" Ziva over heard the beginning of the conversation and questioned before Tony could ask.

"Chris." Little Tony smiled.

"It's Thursday though."

"Yeah well tomorrow he doesn't have to be in until homeroom which is after our first class so he gets to sleep in."

"Let me guess, study hall?"

"Yeah and since he's a senior he can do that."

"Whoa wait, he's older than you Tony."

"Yeah I know that but listen, he's like the youngest in his class so it doesn't matter." Tony turned to walk out the door but was stopped when he felt Ziva's hand on his elbow. "Mom, I know what I'm doing."

"Tony please turn around and face me," Ziva saw him turn around, "I never said you didn't know what you were doing."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I just don't want to see you all upset when he graduates and you'll still be stuck in high school."

"Mom, we're taking thinks slow because we don't know how long we're gonna last but, mom, I really, really like him." Tony smiled.

"Okay, you can go now." Ziva smiled back and let him go and watched as he left the house. She turned to the other Tony, "Did you tell him who the man was that stopped by today?"

"I was about to but you let him go." Tony walked into the kitchen and Ziva followed.

"I'm sorry baby." Ziva walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. She rested her head on his back and spoke again, "I still can't believe that my father had the nerve to show up at NCIS today. I haven't seen him in what close to 20 years and now he decides to come back in my life."

She heard him close the fridge and sigh. "Ziva, I don't think-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ziva lifted her head off his back and looked in the direction of the knocking. Ziva let go of him and pulled her gun from her holster. Tony did the same. Tony opened the door with his gun pointed at the man's head, "What he fuck do you want now Eli?" Tony wouldn't resist shooting him if he came into his house.

"I want to see my daughter."

"How many times do I have to tell you this: I do not want to see you Eli." Ziva used his first name because she no longer could call him her father.

"Ziva, please, I need to tell you something."

"Then speak."

"I am dying."

"What? How?"

"Well after you left Mossad, over 20 years ago, I took up smoking and was smoking a pack a day until I had my regular check up and it turns out I have lung cancer and they caught it too late and I'm dying."

"Wow. So you are blaming me for your health?"

"Ziva. I am not blaming you for anything. It is my own fault. It got worse when I retired from being Director of Mossad."

"What? Why?"

"Because I didn't feel like replacing you. Ziva, you were my best officer, you always will be."

"No I won't. I am an NCIS Special Agent. Gibbs retired and my lovely and, not to mention sexy, husband took over the team. Special Agent McGee is Senior Field Agent. I am Special Agent Ziva DiNozzo now, not Officer Ziva David."

"You were such a happy child."

"Yeah, how would you know? You were never around and when you were, you wouldn't pay attention to Ari, Tali or I. And what happened after Tali and Ima died? Ari and I had to live without you."

"Ziva, that is not true!"

"It's not? Then you must have me mistaken for someone else. Now leave." Ziva pointed towards the door. Eli just stood there. "Eli, leave." He would not leave. Ziva raised her gun and aimed it at his head. "If you don't leave, I'll kill you quicker than that cancer can." Still Eli did not move. "Tony, go make sure C.J and Kate are alright."

"C.J? Kate?" Eli finally spoke up.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled still not taking her eyes off of Eli.

"Yeah Zi." Tony said as he walked back in.

"Go make sure C.J and Kate are alright then call Tony after I shoot him for not leaving." Ziva took a shot. She nailed him in the head smack dab in the middle of his forehead. Ziva uncocked her gun and dropped it on the floor and then hugged Tony. Tony just stood there with her, just holding her tight. They heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Dad, what's going on?" Kate asked. Tony looked up from hugging Ziva.

"Go upstairs. I'll tell you later." Tony never let go of Ziva. He saw C.J and Kate go back upstairs.

"C.J, mom was crying. She never cries." Kate gave him a worried look.

"Come here." C.J opened his arms to give his sister a hug. "It's okay. That guy obviously did something bad to mom and dad. So she shot him. It's gonna be okay Kate."

Kate hugged him with full force. "It better."

"C.J? Kate?" They heard Ziva's voice. "Your father and I would like to talk to you." Ziva walked in C.J and Tony's room and saw C.J and Kate hugging. Ziva and Tony walked up to them and joined in. "Can someone call Tony?" Ziva said and they all pulled away from their family hug.

"Yeah, I'll do it mom." Kate said. She took her phone out of her back pocket and dialed Tony's number. When he answered Kate put him on speaker, "Tony, you're going on speaker with mom, dad, C.J and I."

_"Okay? What's going on?"_

"Tony, do you remember that man that came into NCIS today?"

_"Yeah. Mom what's going on?"_

"Well that man is or was my father. Well your real grandfather, by blood."

_"What? Mom I'm coming home." _Tony looked at Chris who was giving him a questioning look. _"I'm sorry but something came up in my family. Can we go out tomorrow night?"_

_"Yeah, that's fine." _They heard Chris say.

_"Okay good."_ Tony put the phone up to his ear again, _"Mom, I'm coming home now, Chris is giving me a ride home because he picked me up."_

"Okay. Be safe."

_"I will" _Tony and Chris got up from the table they were sitting at and left a two twenties there, hoping it would be enough. They got in Chris' car and he drove Tony home. He got out of the car and walked him to the door. "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow." Tony smiled when he saw Chris get closer to him.

"Good night." Chris smiled back. He placed his hands on either side of Tony's face and kissed him. Tony put his hands on Chris' sides and pulled him closer. They pulled away when air was needed. "See you tomorrow. Bye." Tony let go of Chris and he walked inside his house with a smile on his face.

"I'm home." Tony shouted.

"Come upstairs." Kate shouted back. Tony walked up the stairs with a huge smile on his face. He walked in Tony and Ziva's room but no luck. Then he went into Kate's room, still no luck. He finally went into his own room and saw everyone in there. His smile dropped when he saw how red Ziva's eyes were.

"Mom, oh my God, what happened?" Tony kneeled next to her and hugged her.

"That man was my father, and I killed him because I was protecting my babies." Ziva cried. The three gave her a questioning look.

"What?" Kate spoke up.

* * *

A/N: Yeah i went there! Gay people kissing! Yup it was Eli...i think SunnyCitrus10 PM me and said Eli or someone. Oh and someone said this to me before: "A mother bear would do anything to protect her cubs."

A/N2: You know what to do! Do it! Come on man! Just review! In that box below the chapter!

A/N3: Oh and does anyone else remember the episode in season 6 where Abby is dancing to _I don't want to be on TV_ by The Airborne Toxic Event? I think its deliverance? Maybe? I know that Mike Franks is in it though so maybe thats it. I think it's the episode where we find out he has a son.

A/N4: Sorry last authors note but.. OMG I SAW A PROMO FOR SEASON 10 AND OH MY GOD! I THINK TIVA BREAKS RULE 12! I'M WRITING A FAN LETTER TO DAVID P BELLISARIO SAYING THAT TIVA NEEDS TO BE TOGETHER AND ALL. OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So i decided to write because i wanted to and i almost lost it all. I was so happy when my laptop did a recovery and i got it back! Enjoy!

* * *

"Someone wise told me that a mother bear would do anything to protect her cubs. Well I did just that, I protected my cubs."

"But why? I don't understand why you killed him." Kate said.

"I killed him because he is an awful person. I'm going to tell you all something that only your father and I know besides Grandpa Gibbs, Uncle Tim, Aunt Abby, and Grandma Jen."

"Zi, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ziva turned back to the kids, "Okay well a couple of years before your father and I started even dating, I was actually dating a Mossad officer named Michael Rifkin. He was using me to go back to Mossad but I didn't realize that. So your father went to my apartment to tell me but Michael was there. So they got in a fight and your father killed him. I was upset and your grandfather wanted to ask your father a couple of questions. I then confronted him in an ally behind Mossad HQ and knocked him to the ground. We got in an argument and thought I could never trust your father again. When Gibbs and your father were leaving Israel, I decided to stay. My father sent me on a suicide mission to Somalia. Everyone at NCIS thought I had died when obviously I didn't. Grandpa Gibbs, Uncle Tim and your father found me faster than Mossad could. We came back to the stated and into NCIS and Grandma Jen started clapping for the three of them. The rest of the agents followed. So to make this short, my father was a very dangerous man and I did not want anything to happen to any of you."

"Wait. So if you thought you could never trust dad again, then why did you guys get married?"

Ziva looked at Tony, "I began to trust him again. But before we started dating a CIA agent named Ray. I would email him all the time but he never answered. Then, we had a case where a Marine was killed and he knew all about it. So I went to go talk to him and when I talked to him, he told me to turn around and I did and he was down on one knee."

"What? Mom no stop, no he didn't." Kate and Tony looked at each other.

"He did. But he killed that Marine and he was waiting at the airport to get away and I punched him in the face."

"So what happened? How did you and dad start dating?" Kate was on the edge of her seat while C.J was texting his girlfriend. C.J's girlfriend must have been saying some dirty stuff because his pants were getting tight.

"Well your father saw me sitting alone in a bar, so, he came up to me and asked me to dinner. I said yes, and we began dating behind Grandpa Gibbs' back because he had a rule against dating co-workers. He got rid of it though because he realized that your father and I were meant to be together and it took us 6 years to realize it."

"Mom, that's so cute! Who knew that dad has a soft side?" Kate joked.

Ziva laughed. "He does." Ziva looked at C.J who was trying to hide is bulge. "C.J, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. Never better mom. Where'd dad go?"

"He went in the kitchen."

"Okay. Thanks." C.J got up and ran as best as he could down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Dad, I need your help."

"With what?" Tony turned around and saw his son turned to the side and looking down at his crotch. "What the hell?"

"Well, Jess and I were texting and she said some stuff and now I have this. How do you get rid of it?"

"Well uh, go in the bathroom and aim it at the toilet as best you can and start uh, you know."

"That it?"

"Yeah. What did she say?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Okay well go take care of that thing before your mother sees." Tony pointed to the bathroom that was on the first floor. He saw C.J go in there. Tony turned back to the fridge and opened it again. Tony's stomach was growling and he needed food. Tony closed the fridge again and walked upstairs and heard Ziva talking to Tony and Kate.

"Mom, what was dad like on your first date?" Kate asked.

"He was a gentleman. He opened the car door for me and he came up to my apartment and knocked on the door. When we got to the restaurant, he pulled my chair out for me. Your dad was and still is quite the gentleman." Ziva smiled.

"Aw mom's blushing." Kate said to Tony. Ziva looked at them and raised her hands to her cheeks.

"I have a question," Tony began, "What was he like when you met him?"

Ziva laughed, "Well your father's partner was killed in the line of duty. That's who you're named after Kate. I never met her but your father told me she was the complete opposite of me. So anyway, I walk into NCIS, I see your father looking at the empty desk and talking to himself and smiling. I asked him if he was having phone sex. I asked for grandpa Gibbs but your father of course had to be the wise one and say, 'How do you know I'm not Gibbs?' So I looked at him and said, 'Gibbs?' I sat down in your Uncle's chair and was slouching. Your father said, 'He'll be back in an hour.' So I sat in Uncle Tim's chair for a while. Before your father sat down he tried to explain to me that he wasn't having phone sex but he was remembering his partner. He tried to explain further but I stopped him and asked, 'Why were you remembering her naked?' Your father choked on his words and finally came up with, 'Look, I'm not the only man who does it.' I smirked and gave him elevator eyes then said, 'Oh women do it too with a handsome man." Then your father started to walk back to his desk and I said, "And even an occasional woman.' He turned around and smiled then said, 'Now your teasing me.' he stared at me for a while and said, 'Listen, you can slouch there provocatively, or you can tell me what you want.' I got up and walked over to his desk and said, 'I'm here to stop Agent Gibbs from killing a Mossad officer.' He sat up and said, 'I'd wish you luck with that but I want the bastard dead too.' Or something like that but at the time your father didn't know that the man that killed his partner was my half brother. I killed him in Gibbs' basement."

"Oh my god. Mom!" Kate said. "So you killed your half brother?"

"Yeah but if I didn't I would have never married your father."

"Why is that?" Tony asked.

"Because I killed my half brother because he was going to kill Gibbs. When I took the shot Gibbs turned around and raised his eyebrows."

"So that's how you and dad met?"

"Yeah."

"What about your first under cover mission with him?" Tony asked.

"That is not a story for right now. Kate you have school tomorrow and your dad and I have work tomorrow. It's getting late, go to bed." Ziva got up off the chair she was sitting in. Ziva kissed the top of their heads and left Tony and C.J's room. "Good night."

"Night mom." Kate got off of Tony's bed, "Night Tony."

"Night Kate." Tony got up and pulled a pair of sweat pants. He put them on and lay down on his bed.

Ziva walked in her room and saw Tony lying on the bed. "So, what did you say to Tony and Kate?"

"Well they asked about our first date and then about how we met."

"What did you tell them about how we met?"

"I told them that you told me that you were Gibbs." Ziva smiled as she emerged from the bathroom. She lay down on their bed.

"What about our first date?"

"To be perfectly honest, I told them that you were a complete gentleman, you completely threw me off because you are such a goofball at work and I thought I was on a date with your twin."

"Well thanks Ziva."

"I didn't tell them that you threw me off. Just that you were a complete gentleman." Ziva turned to face him; "You swept me off my feet."

Tony smiled, "That was my goal." Tony put his arm around her and pulled her closer. "And I think it worked." Tony closed the space between their faces and kissed her. They pulled away and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think!

A/N2: I know that in Truth or Consequences, Vance claps to the four of them but Jen is alive in my fanfics because i like her better than Vance.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay i just wanted to finish this chapter before I started working on More then Friends fully and forget about this. Enjoy!

* * *

Ziva woke up the next morning and kissed Tony. He woke up and smiled, "Morning Zi."

"Morning T." Ziva smiled. Her smile diminished when she heard vomiting coming from the other bathroom. "What?" Ziva got out of bed and walked to the other bathroom. She saw Kate kneeling over the toilet. "Kate. Are you okay?"

"Mom I don't feel so good." Kate choked out.

Ziva kneeled next to her and rubbed her back. "Now I want you to answer truthfully to this question."

"Okay what is it?"

"What have you been doing with Jake?"

"Well to be honest, we never had our first kiss yet and from what you and dad do, kissing leads to sex so obviously we're not having sex."

"Well that's good. So you didn't get your cherry popped yet?"

"No mom, I didn't get my cherry popped yet."

"Good! Now let me feel your head." Ziva raised her hand up to Kate's forehead. "Kate, you're burning up."

"No! I have a date with Jake tonight!"

"Well you're not going on it."

"What if I feel better by tonight?"

"Then you can go on it." Ziva got up, "Let me go tell your father that I'm staying home and taking care of you."

"Okay." Kate flushed the toilet as Ziva left. Ziva walked in her room.

"Tony. Where are you?" Ziva closed the door.

"In here baby." Tony called from the bathroom. "What's up?"

Ziva went in the bathroom, "I'm staying home today. Kate is sick."

"Alright. I'll get Sam to help us out with the case."

"Okay." She walked over to Tony who as standing in front of the sink. Ziva wrapped her arms around her torso from behind, "Remember when we were engaged and I got sick and you took care of me?" Ziva smiled.

"Yeah. I think Gibbs called my into work that day while you were sleeping."

"Yeah and I woke up and rolled over and saw your note." Ziva squeezed him. She released him and walked out, "I'm gonna go check on Kate." Ziva went into the other bathroom and heard that Kate was on the phone.

"Jake, I'm sick. I'm sorry. Can we go out tomorrow?"

_"Yeah baby, I hope you get better. I love you."_

"Thank you. I love you too. But if I get better by tonight we are going out."

_"Okay. Please, please get better!"_

"I will. My mom is taking care of me. I'll see you later bye."

_"Bye."_ Kate hung up the phone. Ziva walked in the bathroom.

"Have a nice talk?"

"Yeah," Kate looked down then back up, "When did you tell dad that you loved him? Like was it early?"

"Well your father and I had been dating for a month and the night I said 'I love you' to your father was the night we first had uh sex as a couple."

"Really? A month?"

"Yeah. Did Jake tell you he loves you and you weren't ready for it but you said it anyway?"

"How'd you know?"

"Kate, I'm 45 years old, I think I know it all when it comes to relationships."

"Well, you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"I suppose. Mom, will you tell me about your first undercover op with dad today?"

"Sure. At lunch with Tony I will." Ziva thought for a moment, "Wait no after lunch."

"Mom, I'm going out to get some breakfast with Chris, I'll be back soon." Tony yelled.

"Alright, I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay." Tony shouted and left the house. He unlocked the car door and got in. He drove to a bagel place where he met up with Chris. "Hi," Tony greeted Chris. Chris turned around and smiled and hugged Tony.

"Hi." Chris said as he pulled away from Tony. "How was your night?"

"Well, my mom killed her dad because she was protecting us from him."

"What? How do your parents own guns?"

"My parents are federal agents. They work for the Navel Criminal Investigative Service."

"Oh. Wow are they like the FBI?"

"Well Naval FBI."

"Oh. So do you get to shoot one of their guns?"

"When my mom taught me how to fight, she told me that I could go shoot my dad's SIG."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. My dad said I'm a natural with a gun." Tony laughed.

"So what are you getting?"

"Oh uh, bacon, egg and cheese on plain bagel." Tony saw a five-dollar bill on the ground so he bent over to pick it up. Chris stared at his butt.

"Nice." Chris smiled. Tony stood back up and Chris looked away.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Same thing."

"Aw the faggots have breakfast together." They heard Mike say. They chose to ignore him. Mike pushed Tony, "Didn't you hear me fag?"

Tony turned around, "You still wanna fight me fucker?"

"Tony, calm down." Chris grabbed his arm.

"Chris, let go. I don't think this asshole learned his lesson."

"Is the fag gonna beat me up again?" Mike pushed him.

"You better believe it." Tony pushed harder and Mike fell into the person behind him. Mike tried to punch Tony but Tony avoided it. Tony punched him back and nailed him in the face. Mike fell to the ground, "Get up fucker." Tony picked him up. "Worthless piece of shit." Tony kneed him in the stomach then punched him in the face to finish him off. "Leave us alone." Tony let him fall to the ground.

"Uh Tony," Chris said.

"Yeah Chris?" Tony turned around and everyone started clapping for him.

"Wow."

"You two." The person behind the counter said. Tony and Chris looked at her, "Yeah you two. Come here," The lady wagged her finger and the boys went up to her, "You can order now." She smiled at them.

"Thank you." Tony said then looked at Chris, "You wanna order first?"

"Okay." Chris stepped up and spoke, "I'll have a bacon egg and cheese on a plain bagel and he'll have the same." Chris looked at Tony and smiled.

"I did that for us, you know?" Tony said.

"I know." Chris took a step closer to him. Tony smiled. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Finish what we were doing last night. Walk around DC and eat dinner." Tony was close enough to him to kiss him but decided against it because they were in a public place so Tony took Chris' hand in his. Chris looked at him and smiled. Tony smiled back at him. "Thanks for ordering for me." Tony joked.

Chris laughed, "It's not a problem. You wanted the same thing so it was easy." Chris smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Tony smiled. He saw their food coming and let go of Chris' hand. "Are we paying separate?"

"No, I'll pay for you. You did just stick up for us."

"Fair enough."

Chris walked up to the cashier, "How much is it?"

"That'll be 10 dollars." The woman smiled. Chris took out a ten-dollar bill and then took his and Tony's breakfast sandwiches and sat down. Tony followed him. They ate their breakfast and said their good byes.

"Bye Chris. I'll see you tonight." Tony smiled, as he got closer to Chris.

"See you tonight." Chris smiled back. Tony pressed his lips to his.

* * *

A/N: Who else saw NCIS last night? Oh my god! I was flipping out because they added Brian Dietzen into the opening credits! I love him so much! He is like one of my favorite characters on the show! Go palmer! :)

A/N2: Review :)


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So what you are about to read, has the beginning of Under Covers. Lol I was watching Under Covers and pausing it every 5 seconds so i could be as accurate as i can possibly be with this. I did make some things up because right after Ziva drops the cover to her dress the episode goes into the opening credits so i wanted to add some things in so i could fill it in. Enjoy :)

* * *

Tony walked in his house with a smile on his face again. "Mom, I'm home."

"Come in the kitchen." Ziva called. She was making breakfast for Kate. Ziva saw Tony walk in and began to speak, "So you know how last night you and Kate wanted to know about my first undercover op with your father?"

"Yeah. Are you gonna tell us today?"

"Yes I am. Can you go get Kate? She's in her room."

"Yeah." Tony went upstairs and knocked on Kate's door. "Kate, mom made you breakfast."

"Okay, I'm coming." Kate opened her door and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mom, what did you make?"

"Toast and I want you to sip on some Gatorade." Ziva put a plate of toast down on the table. Kate sat down.

"Are you gonna tell us or what?"

"Fine." Ziva began telling them what happened. "So your father and I were called into Grandma Jen's office and she gave us the assignment."

**_***FLASHBACK BEGIN***_**

_Tony hands the bellhop a ten-dollar bill. He turns around with his jacked slung over his shoulder. "What do you think?"_

_"Not bad. I suppose."_

_"Not bad she says as she walks in from the outdoor patio, past the fax machine and the mini bar, and the complimentary basket of fruit. This is a perfect way to spend a weekend." Tony opens the TV set. "Come on! Big screen TV. 200 channels. Look at this, HBO, ESPN, History Channel, Turner Classic Movies." Tony turns around as Ziva leads him to the bed. They stop at the foot of the bed. "I take it your not interested in premium channels."_

_Ziva let go of his hand. "There's only one think I'm interested in right now." Tony kisses her hard. Ziva's hands undo the cover of her dress and it falls to the floor. Tony lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Tony walked over to the bed and set her down. He broke the kiss and started to unbutton his shirt. Ziva was working on her dress. She got it off in no time. Tony took off his pants and boxers and got on top of her. He gently slid hardened member into her. Ziva let out a moan. Tony kept at a fast pace. Tony quickened the pace when he felt himself getting closer to the edge. Ziva was coming with him. They released at the same time. They wrapped themselves in the sheet, both breathing heavily._

_"Do you think they bought it?"_

_"I did." Tony grinned._

_"That's fairly obvious." Ziva rolled her eyes._

_"For your information, that's my knee."_

_"Whatever. You can get off me now."_

_"It's only been 10 minuets. I have a reputation to protect."_

_Ziva roller her eyes again, "We're not even sure if we're under surveillance yet Tony."_

_Tony looked around and leaned forward as he spoke, "You can't be to carful when you're under cover. Lets give it another 40 minutes, just to be realistic."_

_"Realistic, huh?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"In that case, I prefer it on top." Ziva rolled them over._

_"I can live with that." Tony felt himself get hard again. Ziva squeezed his manhood. "What was that for?"_

_"Because that was definitely not your knee." Ziva kissed him. They unwrapped themselves and Ziva found a brown robe. They lay in bed as Ziva toyed with his chest hair._

_"Sweet heart? You know what I could really use right now?"_

_Ziva smelled his armpit and rolled her eyes, "Some deodorant?"_

_"I was thinking more along the lines of a back massage" Tony smiled as he looked into her chocolate orbs._

_Ziva squinted her eyes. "Good idea. Why don't you roll over like a good boy?" Tony rolled over and Ziva got up and straddled his hips. She placed her hands on his shoulders. She began massaging him._

_"Oh. Wow. Aw and to think my mother thought I was too good for you." Ziva's eyes widened and she pinched his neck "Ow. Eh." Ziva smiled. This went on for about another 3 minutes until there was a knock on their door._

_Ziva got off of Tony and walked over to the door. "Who is it?"_

_"Room service." McGee called from the hallway. Ziva opened the door. "Compliment of the hotel management" McGee rolled in a cart with champagne with two glasses. Tony had found a white bathrobe and managed to put it on before McGee saw him in all his pride. Tony walked over to him and McGee handed him a box full of earwigs. "Gibbs wants me to sweep the room for bugs and he wants me to place some of our own and he also wants to talk to you." McGee lifted up the vase full of flowers._

_"You can put it over there, please."_

_"Very good ma'am" He walked over to where Ziva pointed and placed them down. He turned them so the flower with the camera was facing the room._

_"Garson, we would like some extra bath towels."_

_"Of course." McGee pulled out the bug sweeper device. "Just checking to make sure every thing is in order" McGee walked around the room until he found the messed up bed. "Would you like me to have to maid make up the bed for you?"_

_"Oh that won't be necessary." Tony looked at Ziva and Ziva glared at him._

_"Oh and could you restock the mini bar with Red Bull."_

_"Red Bull. That'll keep you up all night ma'am."_

_"Exactly." Ziva smirked then looked at Tony. McGee found the pen, which was the bug. He put a finger up to his lips, which indicated them to keep it quiet._

_"Please accept this assortment of cheeses, compliments of the hotel." McGee put the lid on top of the bug. McGee walked back to the cart and put the tray down. "If you whisper it should be okay."_

_"Comfortable DiNozzo?" Tony heard Gibbs through the earwig._

_"Well. Yeah. Working on it. Why do you ask?" Tony played with the champagne bottle._

_"We're looking at you Agent DiNozzo, all of you." Jen said though the mic in MTAC. Tony looked down and shot the cork at McGee's head._

_"Uh sorry about that." Tony covered up._

_"DiNozzo. What the hell are you doing? You're married assassins. You're not visiting the playboy mansion."_

_"It was kind of Ziva's idea, boss." The phone began ringing in the hotel room. "Incoming call."_

_"Have her answer it." Jen answered._

_"Sweet cheeks. Do you think you can go over and answer the phone for me while I pour us some champagne?" Ziva got up without saying a word. "Thanks honey."_

_Ziva walked over to the phone and answered it. "Yes?" She pushed her hair out of her face._

**_***FLASHBACK END***_**

"Wait. So did you and dad really have sex?" Kate asked as she finished her toast.

"Well, kind of."

"How can you kind of have sex? It's a yes or no question mom."

"Fine, yes, we had sex."

"Did grandpa find out?"

"No, we never told anyone that we had sex under cover. We decided to just forget and move on. I couldn't move on, your father and an impact on my sex life. He made me think if another mad was better than him and no one could measure up to him."

Kate looked at her. "Ew. Are you going to get on with the story?"

"It's a very long story, can I at least get changed out of my pajamas?"

"Fine." Kate watched Ziva get up and leave the room. She turned to Tony, "I'll bet you 20 dollars that dad gets hurt in the story."

"Your on."

"Awesome." Kate stuck her hand out for him to shake, which he did. Ziva came back down, "Story time!" Kate joke and Tony laughed.

* * *

A/N: I know I only used some on Under Covers, but next chapter will be the rest. I promise.

A/N2: Review :)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So the flashback is really long. I hope you don't mind but then again it is a flash back to Under Covers. Enjoy. :) Also Thank you BurnNoticeNCIS78 and NCIS Tiva Fan Forever for being constant reviewers!

* * *

"Wait, mom, so you said that dad had a reputation to protect. How many times did you guys have sex while you were under cover?" Kate asked.

Ziva's jaw dropped at her daughter's question. "Kate! Why would you ask me that? I'm not going to tell my children how many times I had sex with my partner while we were under cover."

"Sure you won't. Did dad get hurt while you guys were under cover?"

"Now that you mention it, he did."

"Ha! I knew it!" Kate looked towards Tony, "You owe me 20 bucks."

"You guys betted on whether or not your father got hurt?"

Kate and Tony looked at each other.

"No worries. I'll still tell you the story. So we had a contact that would give us directions on what to do. So he called us and told us to meet him in hotel lobby."

_Flashback_

_Ziva sits at the table cleaning her weapon. "You haven't fired your weapon so it's already clean." Tony said as he looked up from the file he was reading._

_"It calms my mind. Forces me to stay focused at the job in my hand."_

_"The term is job at hand."_

_"Same difference." Ziva looks up as Tony gets up from the bed. He makes his way over to her. "Something wrong?"_

_"Just trying to picture you pregnant."_

_"Don't."_

_"I have to. I'm going to be a father. It's a great responsibility." Tony gets closer to her and finally sits on the arm of the couch."_

_"Maybe it's not yours."_

_"Maybe she didn't know."_

_"Oh she knew."_

_"So why take this contract? Put our unborn child in danger."_

_"Perhaps we needed the money." Ziva loads her gun._

_"Kids are expensive."_

_"And bullets are cheep. There's a big chance that this meeting is a set up Tony." Ziva looks up from her gun._

_"You scared?"_

_"Nope. Excited." Ziva smirked and looked back down at her weapon._

_Tony and Ziva head out the door and to the elevator. "We're on our way to the elevator boss." Tony said through the mic he had on his clothing. Tony checked out the maid while walking to the elevator. Ziva rolls her eyes._

_"Tony, Ziva, we're not taking any chances on this one. First sign that goes bad, you call it." Gibbs spoke through the headset._

_"Hold the door." Tony ran to catch up to the elevator. A room service guy was in the elevator. "Thanks."_

_"Sure." He stepped aside so Tony and Ziva could enter the elevator._

_"Sweet heart." Tony held the elevator open for Ziva. Ziva entered and Tony followed. They make their way down to the lobby. The man in the elevator pulls out a gun with a silencer attached to it. He points it at them. The elevator dings at the third floor._

_"You're getting off here." The man said. Tony and Ziva jumped._

_"Not a wise choice, Mr. and Mrs. Reiner." Their contact said as the elevators opened. Tony and Ziva looked at him. "Weapons."_

_The room service guy got Tony's and their contact's assistant got Ziva's. "We would have come to the third floor our self's. Three armed escorts seem a bit excessive."_

_"Very good. Our location and our number, two sentences. It's too bad your friends can't hear you."_

_"You're being jammed." The room service guy says._

_"Bring them to my room. If they resist, shoot the women."_

_"Come on. Lets go." The two men brought them to the room. The two men tied them to two chairs and placed them in the center of the room, their backs facing each other. The room service guy took their earwigs and crushed them against the table with the ice bucket._

_"There are two things you should be painfully aware of right now. One, no one leaves this business and two, never threaten the people who employ you."_

_"Should I be writing this down?" Tony gave a smart-ass question and got punched in the face. "I take that as a no."_

_"Where's the disc?"_

_"What disc?" Ziva answered and Tony got punched again._

_"Where, Mrs. Reiner?"_

_"What makes you think we have it?"_

_"We spotted your backup at the restaurant. On some level you must have known that this was going to happen."_

_"Hm. Observant. How much is our disc worth to you?" Ziva asked and Tony got punched for a third time._

_"I have a better question." The man got up and walked over to Tony and Ziva. "What's it worth to you?" At this point Tony had blood on his turtleneck sweater._

_Them an was kneeling in front of Ziva, "As a professional courtesy, I've had Mr. Chord go lightly on your husband."_

_"And I appreciate that." Tony answered._

_"Unfortunately, we're running out of time." The man stood up and patted his jacket down._

_"If you let him go, I'll tell you where the disc is." Ziva said. The mad looked at the others._

_"You'll tell me either way, Mrs. Reiner." The man pulled out a knife from a brief case and held it up. "Why don't you two take a moment?" He put the knife back, "Consider your options." The three left the room._

_"I might have a plan." Tony said once they left the room._

_"Might?"_

_"The Reiner's obviously stole something they want, your gonna give it to them."_

_"We don't have it."_

_"Your gonna tell them it's in our hotel room. The only way they'll find it is if you show them. McGee should be waiting for us in there."_

_"Good plan, except for one minor draw back."_

_"What?"_

_"When I leave, they will most likely put a bullet through your head."_

_"Oh. Well, I didn't say it was a perfect plan."_

_After about three minutes the three men walked back in the room. The man in charge began to speak, "Did you know, grooving make blades so sharp, some people can't even feel the initial incision?" Mr. Chord grabbed Ziva's neck._

_"Stop." Tony said. "The discs are in our hotel room."_

_"Don't he'll only use it-" _

_"Where?" The man cut Ziva off._

_"She has to show you."_

_"Not what I asked."_

_"You'll never find it without her. Even if you kill us."_

_"Untie her." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number as Mr. Chord untied Ziva. "Clear the room, I'm on my way up with the woman." When Ziva was untied, the man grabbed a gin with a silencer attached to it. "Your only mistake was going for one last big pay day. You got greedy."_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Really. Congratulations. Boy or girl?"_

_"Don't know. We want to be surprised."_

_"That's the best way. Believe me. How many months?"_

_"Three." Tony answered._

_"Morning sickness?"_

_"Only every single day."_

_"I hated to see my wife go through it. But believe me, it's all worth it in the end."_

_"So you're not going to kill us?"_

_"We're assassins, you know we can't just walk away from the game when we feel like it. Hell, and don't you think I'd rather be at my daughter's fifth birthday party than here?"_

_"So you are gonna kill us. Right?" Tony asked._

_"I haven't decided yet. Give me the disc and we'll see. Play it by year. If I'm not back in five minutes, kill him." The man escorted Ziva out and up to her room._

_"That was purely for your wife's corporation." Mr. Chord took his jacket off and placed it on the table. He picked up the knife and turned back to Tony. "We like to call them little white lies."_

_Meanwhile, Ziva made it up to her room with the man. He threw the key card on the floor, "Open it." Ziva picked it up and unlocked the door. When she opened it she found McGee unconscious on the floor. She ran over to him. "I hope you weren't counting on your back up Mrs. Reiner."_

_"He's not my back up." Ziva smirked. The man turned around and Gibbs punched him in the face._

_"Tony?" Gibbs asked._

_"Third floor, room 356." Ziva stated._

_"All teams, third floor, room 356. Federal Agent in distress." Fornell said through the walkie-talkie. _

_Meanwhile, Tony and Mr. Chord were in room 356. Tony was still tied to the chair. "You know what's funny? I was really looking forward to having a kid there for a minute. That's a big step for me, having a little DiNozzo running around."_

_"Heh, DiNozzo?"_

_"Yeah, that's my full name, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo NCIS." Tony whipped the chairs around and knocked Mr. Chord out. Gibbs and the team crashed the door down and found Tony kicking the man._

_"How's that feel? Huh big guy?" Tony kept on kicking him in the head._

_"Enough." Ziva walked around to Tony and placed her hand on his shoulder._

_"You wanna punch me again? Come on."_

_"Enough, enough. Tony I think you made your point."_

_Tony looked up to Gibbs, "I want a divorce."_

_Flashback end._

"Oh my god mom!" Kate said.

"Yeah and Ducky took Grandma Jen to the Marine Core Birthday Ball. Oh and it was Grandpa's birthday."

"Who's Ducky?" Kate asked.

"Your great grandfather. He died after you were born Kate."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry Ducky died but he would have been like 100 in my fanfic so I wanted to make it as realistic as possible. I'm sorry.

Review :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Again Thank you to the ones who do review! I love you guys! (Not in that way though) lol. Enjoy

* * *

"Oh mom. What was he like?" Kate asked.

"Well Ducky was a great man, he actually helped me out when Tony and C.J were born. He was the one who told me everything was going to be okay on my wedding day. I was really nervous about marrying your father. I was guessing because I loved him so much. I had a nauseous feeling and I knew I was going to be sick. But my mind was telling me something else. I made your Aunt go out and pick me up a pregnancy test. I took it and it was positive. So Tony, you and C.J were conceived a week before your father and I got married."

"Wow. I didn't need to know that. But alright." Tony said. A phone began to ring. The three look at their phones and the winner is Ziva. She smiles as she answers it.

"Hey Tony."

_"Hey sweet cheeks."_

"What's going on?"

_"Sam wants to know if it's alright if her and Brad can come over for dinner."_

"Of course! They are always welcomed here."

_"Okay see you soon."_

"See you soon Tony. I love you."

_"I love you too." _Ziva smiled and hung up her phone.

"Dad?"

"Yeah. Sam and Brad are coming over for dinner. Kate are you feeling any better?"

"Yes mom, I feel fine."

"You got those David genes there."

"David?"

"My maiden name is David. I'm about to tell you another story. It's shorter than the other one."

"Come on mom. More stories?"

"Fine I'll spare you. But I do want to take your temperature." Ziva got up and walked over to the cabinet. She pulled out the thermometer. "Open." Kate opened her mouth and Ziva put the thermometer in her mouth. When it beeped, Ziva took it out of her mouth. "Congratulations, you can go out with Jake tonight."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And you'll allow it?"

"Yes, it's my baby's first date. I'll even help you get ready for it."

"I love you mom." Kate got up and hugged Ziva.

"I love you too Kate." Ziva hugged her back. "Now lets go get you ready."

"Okay." Kate turned towards Tony and asked, "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, come down when you're done getting ready so I can see how you look." Tony smiled.

"Will do Tony." Kate smiled back. Ziva and Kate made their way upstairs. "Okay what first?"

"Your outfit. I'm sure you don't want to go on a date wearing plaid pajama pants. I say, wear skinny jeans with a cute top and your Uggs."

"Really?"

"Yes, now we need to find that cute top. Do you think Tony could help us?"

"Oh my god! Yes! Go get him and I'll get changed."

"Okay." Ziva walked down stairs and got Tony. "We need some help, can you help us?"

"Of course mom." Tony walked upstairs with Ziva.

"Kate are you dressed?"

"Yeah come in." Kate said.

Tony and Ziva walked in. "Oh my god, Kate! Why don't you have a shirt on?"

"I have a bra on, calm down. I need to find a shirt." Kate had skinny jeans and her Uggs on. "Help my find a cute top." Kate ran over and grabbed both their hands. "Please."

"Fine." Tony began going through her closet until he found the top for her. "Here." Tony handed her the blue Hollister long-sleeved shirt.

"Really?" Kate asked, "That shirt with these jeans?"

"Yes Kate. It's perfect!" Tony handed her the shirt. Kate put it on. "You look so good Kate! Now your hair and make-up!" Tony clasped his hands together.

"Okay. Who's doing what?"

"Tony, I'll do make-up." Ziva said.

"Okay. I'll turn the straightener on." Tony walked over to the hair straightener and turned it on while Kate texted Jake on told him that they could go out. Jake replied minutes later and told Kate that he'll pick her up in an hour.

"We only have an hour. Come on. Hurry."

Ziva was about to respond but heard, "Zi, I'm home."

"I'll be right back." Ziva said to Kate and Tony. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She always knew where Tony was after work. "I'm glad your home, my little furry bear."

"Little? After all these years you still call me little?" Tony turned around and got her in his arms. "You know I'm kidding right?"

Ziva smiled, "Yes I do." Ziva kissed him. Ziva pulled away, "I have to go back upstairs and help Kate get ready."

"For what?"

"Her date with Jake."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Kate is 16 years old, she's not old enough to have a boyfriend."

"Tony, please. I was 15 when I had my first boyfriend. Calm down."

"Fine." Tony let go of Ziva and she went back upstairs. Tony had finished Kate' make-up and started on her hair.

"Need any help?" Ziva popped her head in.

"No we're good mom." Tony replied.

"Okay, I'll be with your father then." Ziva closed the door and went back downstairs. "Tony, they don't need any help so we can cuddle on the couch."

"Okay sweet cheeks." Tony walked into the living room with two glasses of wine. "Here you go." Tony handed her a glass of wine.

"Thank you." Ziva kissed him again. She sat down on the couch and Tony sat next to her and put his arm around her. "I missed this."

"Same here Zi." Tony kissed the top of her head. "What are you making for dinner?"

Kate came down the stairs, "Mom I'm going out."

"Come in here, let me see you." Kate came in the living room.

"Oh my god, Zi. She looks just like you when you straighten your hair." Tony's jaw dropped.

"Wow. Kate you look so good!" Ziva got off the couch and hugged her. "Have fun."

"I will mom. Bye dad." Kate left the house as Sam and Brad came in.

"Where is she going?" Sam asked as she entered.

"Date with her boyfriend." Ziva looked up and saw Sam and Brad standing in front of them. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I can make my chicken if you want."

"Go right a head. There should be some in the fridge."

"Okay." Sam turned towards Brad, "You coming?"

"Yeah." Brad walked in the kitchen with Sam. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I miss my mom and dad. Today, 20 years ago, my dad got shot."

Brad walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry baby." Sam wrapped her arms around her torso and held him tight.

"I miss them so much."

"It's okay." Brad kissed her head then smoothed it out.

"Since we both have off tomorrow, can we go to the cemetery?" Sam let go of him and looked in his eyes.

"Yes." Brad smiled.

"Thank you." Sam kissed him. "Shit, I should make this chicken."

"Okay." Brad smiled. Sam pulled out a pan and put some Pam on it. When it heated up, she put the chicken on. "You look so sexy cooking. Have I ever told you that?"

"Several times." Sam smiled at him. Sam raised her voice, "Ziva! Come in here!" Ziva walked in the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Is Tony here?"

"Which one?"

"My baby brother."

"Yeah, do you wanna talk to him?"

"Yeah. Can you tell him to come in here?"

"Sure." Ziva left and went upstairs. She knocked on Tony's door. "Sam's here. She wants to talk to you."

"Okay mom." Tony got off his bed and walked downstairs. "Where's my tickle monster?" Tony smiled as he entered the kitchen.

"Right here." Sam put the fork down and walked up to him and hugged him. "How ya doing?"

"Good, Chris is coming to pick me up soon. Why are you cooking?"

"Because mom asked me to."

"Oh." Tony heard the doorbell. "I'll get it!" Tony ran to the door. "Hi."

"Hi. Are you ready to go?" Chris smiled.

"Yeah, let me grab my jacket." Tony turned around and grabbed his jacket off the railing. "Bye, I'll be back later."

"Okay." Ziva responded and then snuggled into her husband. "Why are you so comfortable?"

Tony smiled. "I don't know. What happened with Kate today?"

"Well her and Tony wanted to know about our first under cover mission and I told them. In the middle I had to use the bathroom so I went and when I came back, Tony and Kate were shaking hands. I thought it was nothing then Kate asked if you got hurt so I said, 'Yes he got punched 7 times.' Then Kate turned to Tony and said, 'Ha! I knew it, you owe me 20 bucks'."

"When she gets home, I'm taking that $20."

"I already did. No need to worry." Ziva pinched his side and he jumped a little. Ziva laughed.

"Oh. You think that's funny?" Tony set his wine glass down and got on top of her and began kissing her. "What about now? Do you think its funny about being on the bottom?" Tony gave her no time to respond. His lips were already molded to hers. Ziva moaned in his mouth when his tongue penetrated her lips. Ziva pushed him off of her.

"I love you, but not now. Later when Sam leaves." Ziva winked at him.

* * *

A/N: Do you want me to add in the next chapter that Sam and Brad go to the cemetery? Just thought it would be a nice idea. If not i won't do it.

A/N2: Sorry i made a little typo before i fixed it. Before it said 10 years ago, Sam's dad got shot and it didn't make sense so i changed it to 20 years. Sorry


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: thank you to NCIS Tiva Fan Forever and BurnNoticeNCIS78 for recasting and reviewing every chapter! I still love you guys! Oh and sorry it's a little Sam/Brad centric but BurnNoticeNCIS said it would be a good idea so I did it.

* * *

Ziva walked into the kitchen, "Sam how's it going?"

"Good. It's almost done." Sam turned to Brad, "Can you get plates and everything out?"

"Yeah." Brad got up and got silverware and plates and set the table.

"Thanks." Sam walked over to him and hugged him.

"No problem." Brad hugged her back then sat down. Sam finished cooking and sat down next to Brad. Ziva and Tony sat next to each other and dinner.

"Sam every time I have this, it's always good!" Ziva exclaimed. Sam smiled.

"Thank you. I just wanted to say, that 20 years ago today, I met you guys." Sam said as she ate.

"That's right. Are you doing anything?" Ziva asked.

"Well tomorrow Brad and I are going to the cemetery."

"That's nice. Are you bringing Brad and Gerard with you?"

"Yeah, I want them to know who their grandparents are and what they did."

"That's a good idea." Ziva smiled and ate her chicken again.

"Yeah." Sam ate some more of her chicken.

"Where are they anyway?"

"Who?"

"Your children."

"Out with their friends." Sam simply answered.

"Oh." They ate the rest of their dinner in comfortable silence. Sam and Brad left about an hour after dinner. "Tony, where's C.J?"

"Out with Jess."

"Oh. So we have the house to ourselves?"

"You got that, my sexy ninja." Tony smiled and pulled Ziva into a hug. "What do you wanna do?"

Ziva raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You." She giggled when she felt a bulge against her thigh. "Apparently you want to do me too."

"You bet ya." Tony smiled as Ziva reached down and unbuckled his pants. His pants fell to the floor and he kicked out of them. Ziva began to unbutton his dress shirt. Tony felt her hand brush against his erection and he let out a moan. Ziva smirked and pushed his shirt off of his shoulders. Tony began pulling her shirt off. When it was off Tony threw it on the floor. Tony's hands went to the hem of her sweatpants. He pulled her sweatpants down. "No thong today?"

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Just for you." Ziva kissed him as she kicked away her sweatpants. Ziva broke away, "We should get started before they come home."

"Alright." Tony lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tony carried her over to their bed. Tony sat down with Ziva in his lap.

"Your boxers are still on." Ziva smiled and kissed him again. She got off of him and pulled his boxers off in one swift motion. Ziva got back on top of him. Ziva lowered onto his erection and let out a moan as she adjusted to his size. "No matter how many times we have sex, I will never get used to how big you are." Tony smirked and let her ride him. "Fuck, Tony." Ziva moaned. Tony flipped them over and began to thrust into her. The friction began to become too much for either of them. Ziva's walls clenched around his member as she released. "Tony!" Ziva screamed out of pleasure. After about two more thrusts, Tony released his seed inside of her. Tony pulled out of her and lay down next to her. "That was so good Tony."

"Oh yeah." Tony and Ziva pulled the sheets over their bodies and fell asleep spooning.

Meanwhile, Brad and Sam were cuddling on their couch while watching TV. Sam had fallen asleep. Brad smiled and kissed her head. He gently picked her up and carried her in their room. He laid her on the bed and pulled the sheets over her. "Sleep tight my love." Brad kissed her head again and left. He turned the TV off and shut all the lights out. He managed to see to grad some sweatpants and put them on to sleep in. He got into bed and wrapped his arm around Sam and fell asleep. Sam woke up the next morning at 11 A.M. She hasn't woken up that late since she was in high school. Brad was still asleep so she rolled over and kissed him. He woke up and smiled. "Good morning baby."

"Good morning my love." Sam kissed him again and got out of bed. She walked into Gerard's room. "Good morning."

"Good morning mom." Gerard looked up from his phone. He was 15.

"What time did you get home last night?"

"11."

"Okay. What about your brother?"

"Same time."

"Okay. We're going to the cemetery today."

"Why?"

"Because, when I was your age, my mother died in combat, she was a Marine. Then, two years later, my dad was killed. NCIS solved the case. He was a Marine too. That's how they met. Both my parents have purple hearts. So get dressed." Sam went to Brad's room. "Wake up! We're going somewhere."

"Okay mom." Brad got up and walked over to his door. He opened it. "Where are we going?"

"Cemetery."  
"Why?"

"Because my parents are there. I already explained it to your brother, just get ready." Sam walked backing her and Brad's room. "I got them up, they're getting ready."

"Okay." Brad got out of bed. "Shower?" Brad smiled. Sam walked up to him and kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes?"

"You should." Sam grabbed his hand and led the way to the bathroom. They both stripped and got in the shower. They did what they needed to do and got out. They got changed and Sam made breakfast, more like lunch, for everyone. Sam wore black skinny jeans, batman t-shirt, all black Chuck Taylor high-tops, and her batman belt to top it all off. She had her hair in a ponytail.

"Wow. 24 years later and you still look stunning in skinny jeans." Brad smiled.

Sam turned around and hugged him. "I was wearing the same clothing when we got home from school."

"Oh yeah. I remember because I came up to you while Ziva was talking to you." Brad smiled.

"I love how you can remember something from 20 years ago. You're so amazing. Oh wait I've been thinking about like everyone like, Jessie, Cole, A.J, Alex, and Roy and I wanted to know if you heard from any of them."

"No. I'm surprised that you and Jessie haven't talked to each other."

"Yeah I know me too."

"So, do you want to call them up and ask how they're doing?"

"That would be nice, even invite them over for the game tonight."

"Good idea, do you wanna go to the cemetery first?"

"Yeah, let's go." Sam smiled and they left with Brad and Gerard. They walked up to a headstone that said, 'Sargent Chris White'. Under his name had the dates, June 14, 1969 – December 19, 2012. Under her dad's name was her mom's name. 'Corporal Alison White'. Under her name were the dates, March 19, 1970 – May 15, 2010. "Hi mom and dad. I miss you guys so much. I think about you guys nonstop. Well after dad died, NCIS special agent Ziva David, now Ziva DiNozzo adopted me because I was still considered a minor but not to worry, I was being taken care of. As you know, Brad and I were dating but now were married and have two kids, Brad and Gerard. I became an NCIS special agent because of Gibbs and his team. When they found dad's killer, they made quite an impact in my life." Sam had tears welling up in her eyes. She turned to her kids, "Brad, Gerard, they are your grandparents. They served in the Marines, I was going to be a Marine but then my dad died and NCIS investigated his murder. They found his killer and put him away." Sam turned to her husband and hugged him. He played his her ponytail because he knew she liked it. Sam smiled and pulled away from him. She kissed him lightly. They pulled away and went home. "Brad, should we call them now?"

"Yeah." Brad smiled and held her hand as he drove. They got home and their sons went right back out. "Hey, what time will you both be home?"

"11. Like last night dad." Gerard answered.

"Okay." Brad walked back in their room and found Sam on their bed. "Sam, are you okay?" Brad walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"No. Brad, my parents are dead. They didn't even get to see me in my wedding gown and they didnt get to see our wedding. I didn't get my father/daughter dance with my dad."

"Sam, they did get to see you in your wedding dress and they saw our wedding, you wanna know how I know that?"

"Yeah!"

"Because they're watching us from above."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Sam, where else would they be?"

"I don't know. Right now I just wanna cuddle." Sam opened her arms and he went in them. Brad laid down and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you Brad."

"I love you too baby." Brad removed his forehead and kissed her head. "I always will."

"Can we never stop cuddling?"  
Brad smiled, "As long as we can get something to eat."

"What do you want? I can make it."

"Um." Brad thought for a moment, "Can you make me Mac and cheese? I love your Mac and cheese! It's so good!" Sam smiled. "Hey, there's the smile I love." Brad kissed her. Sam kissed him back and tangled their legs together. Sam pulled away.

"Can we have sex first?"

"Well yeah!" Brad's hands went to the hem of her shirt and he pulled it over her head. When all clothing was shed, Sam and Brad made love then took a quick nap. Brad woke up to the smell of Mac and cheese being cooked. Brad got out if bed and grabbed his boxers and threw them on. He walked in the kitchen and saw Sam in one of his dress shirts and a thong. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you." Brad kissed her neck.

"I love you too." Sam leaned into his lips. "Thank you. I needed that. You know how to do everything, don't you?"

"No. I don't know how do to your job." Brad rested his chin on her shoulder. "You know we should get changed so Brad and Gerard don't walk in and see us half naked."

"Well they are out until 11 so we have all night." Sam smiled as she stirred the elbow macaroni.

"Are we gonna call Jessie, Cole, Roy, A.J and Alex?"

"Yeah after we eat though."

* * *

A/N: I am glad to say that I finished this chapter during chemistry...my teacher wasn't thrilled that I did this instead of working but I really don't care. Review :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey, it's been a while and I only got one review on the last chapter. Thank you BurnNoticeNCIS78. Enjoy!

* * *

Ziva and Tony were sitting in the bathtub and Ziva was breathing heavy. "What was that for?"

Tony smirked, "No reason, I just wanted to pleasure my wife." Tony felt her relax against his chest. Tony placed his hands on her stomach.

"Oh. Well you obviously did a good job." Ziva rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for about a good five minutes until Ziva broke the silence. "Should we get out now?"

"Yeah." Tony watched as Ziva got out first. Tony got out and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Tony looked up and saw Ziva staring at him, "Yes?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You without a towel on." Ziva smirked and made her way over to him.

"Oh really?" Tony's hands went to the towel. "Would you like me to take it off?" Tony began to pull lightly at the towel.

"Yes." Ziva smiled when the towel hit the floor.

"Your turn." Tony lifted his hands and took the tucked part of the towel out of its place. He let the towel fall to the ground.

"Tony!" Ziva laughed when he lifted her up.

"What?" Tony began to make his way to the bedroom, which was connected to the bathroom. He walked over to their bed and placed her there. Tony smiled as she tried to sit up. "No. Don't sit up."

"Why? I wish to get dressed now." Ziva watched as Tony got on top of her. Ziva smiled. "Come on, you just pleasured me. Please let me get dressed."

"Fine." Tony got off of her and lay on the bed. He was beyond hard and he needed a release. "Zi, can you at least blow me?"

"Any day." Ziva got on the bed and got in between his legs. She lowered her head and began to give him a blowjob. Ziva made him cum within two minutes. "You're welcome." Ziva said as she got up.

"I love you Zi." Tony smiled. He got off of the bed and put some clothes on.

"I love you too Tony." Ziva smiled as she put some clothes on. She put on skinny jeans and a t-shirt. She turned around and found Tony wearing jeans and an Ohio State t-shirt. "Tony, look at us. We wear practically the same things when we aren't at work. I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt and so are you."

"So? Come on Zi. Does it matter?" Tony sat up and placed his phone on the nightstand. "Come here." Tony held his arms open. Ziva walked over to him and sat on his lap. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know I love to see you in skinny jeans and a t-shirt."

Ziva smiled, "I know and I love seeing you in jeans and an Ohio State t-shirt." Ziva kissed him and straddled his hips. There was a knock on their door.

"You guys staying in there all day?" Kate yelled through the door.

Ziva and Tony pulled away and sighed. "No, we'll be out in a couple of minutes." Ziva said as she got off of Tony and opened the door. "What's up Kate?"

"Nothing. I'm just hungry and it's Saturday and was hoping if you could make me some lunch."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Ziva put her arm around her daughters shoulder and they walked down the stairs. "What do you want?"

"Uh. Can you make me a grilled cheese?"

"Kate, you could have done that."

"What are you implying mom? Maybe I wanna talk about my date last night." Kate smirked. She sat down at the kitchen table while Ziva made Kate her grilled cheese.

"So how was it?"

"Fun. He took me to a pizza place and then we walked around DC for a while." Kate smiled, "When he dropped me off, he walked me to the door and kissed me good night."

"Aw." Ziva turned around and walked to grab a coffee mug. She heated up some water and got a tea bag. She grabbed another cup for Kate. "Do you want any tea?" Ziva looked over her shoulder as she grabbed the cup.

"Yeah." Kate smiled.

"So what else happened?"

"Well, when we were walking around D.C he held my hand and when I got cold he gave me his jacket. He paid for pizza and that's about it. Oh he also opened the car door for me." Kate took a sip of her tea.

"What else did he do for you?"

"He put his arm around me when I got cold after he gave me his jacket."

"That's nice. Your father did the same thing to me." Ziva smiled and turned around. "We were on a date in the middle of December and it was cold out so he gave me his jacket. We walked around for a while and then stopped in front of the reflection pool. Your father got down on one knee and held out the ring to me." Ziva looked at her engagement ring Tony had given her.

"Aw mom. That's so sweet!" Kate smiled and ate her lunch. Tony came into the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm going out with Chris, I'll be back for dinner." Tony said. Ziva turned around.

"You guys are getting pretty serious huh? That's three days in a row you two went out."

"Yeah. Mom, I like him. He's cool." Tony turned around when he heard the doorbell. He went to open the door and Chris stepped in the house. "Lets go."

"Okay." Chris held his hand out for Tony to take, which he did. "Where are we going?"

"I was hoping we could go to your house since your parents are away for the weekend." Tony smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Chris and Tony got into Chris' car and he drove them to his house. "Here we are." Chris and Tony got out and entered his house. Chris and Tony went up to Chris' room.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Tony got closer to him. Chris smiled. "We can go slow or go fast."

"Slow." Chris kissed him and led Tony back to his bed. Chris felt the bed with the back of his knees and stopped walking. Tony pulled away and he pushed Chris down on the bed. Tony got on his knees as he kept eye contact with Chris. Tony smiled as he pulled down Chris' pants and boxers. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Tony smirked. He took Chris' hardening erection in his hands and began stroking it. Chris let out a moan. Tony smirked when he felt Chris get harder. Tony put his mouth on Chris' tip and swirled his tongue around it. Chris' hands went to Tony's hair. Tony began to bob his head up and down.

"Fuck T." Chris moaned. "Tony, I'm gonna cum."

Tony released his dick from his mouth, "Then shut up and cum." Tony put his mouth on Chris' dick and moved his head up and down a couple more times until Chris had came in Tony's mouth. Tony felt a stream of hot jizz shoot into his mouth. Tony swallowed it. Tony got up and smiled at Chris.

"Your turn." Chris stood up and pulled his pants up. Chris pushed Tony down on the bed so he was sitting on the side, just like how Chris was earlier. Chris smiled as he pulled Tony's pants down. Chris took Tony's length in his hands and began stoking it. Tony was getting hard and Chris noticed. Chris looked up and smiled.

"Chris, I've never received a blow job before." Tony spoke up.

"Really?" Chris' eyes widened. "Well don't worry, you're in good hands." Chris smiled.

"Okay." Tony smiled. He felt Chris' hot and wet mouth on his dick. "Ah." Tony moaned. Chris moved faster and elicited moans from Tony. Tony finally came and Chris swallowed it all. Chris got up and smiled at Tony.

"Did you like it?" Chris asked as Tony pulled his pants up.

"Yeah. It was good." Tony smiled.

"I'm glad." Chris smiled and kissed Tony.

* * *

A/N: Yup i went there! I love gay people! Anyway PSAT's tomorrow...wish me luck!

A/N2: I'll try to update sooner, soccer ended today so i'll have a little more free time! Reviews = happiness! :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: 3 Reviews! Woo! Got a great guest review that made my day! I love all of you who read and review! Now watching last nights episode of NCIS! "You know, technically, I should be asking you out. You did say the next woman i see." "Cute, but you had you chance." UGH! JESUS CHRIST! JUST FUCK EACH OTHER ALREADY!

* * *

A couple weeks had past and Tony was back in school. No one dared to call him a 'fag'. People were scared shitless because of what he did to that Mike kid. He got to his first class, which was physics with Mr. T. "Welcome back Tony." Mr. T greeted him.

"Thanks Mr. T." Tony sat down and C.J patted him on the back.

"I missed ya buddy." C.J said. Tony turned around.

"Seriously, we share the same room and you missed me?"

"Well I missed seeing you in class. It felt weird."

"Oh well I missed you too. I spent the majority of my suspension at NCIS with mom, dad, uncle Tim and Sam."

"Oh did Sam become the new team member?"

"Yeah. Mom and dad were excited when she said yes and dad got grandpa's old desk so Sam got dad's old desk."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. So what'd I miss?"

"Nothing really. We learned about Newton's laws and had a test on it. Go to Mr. T everyday after school and he'll catch you up." C.J went back to doing the warm up.

"Okay."

Meanwhile at NCIS, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Sam were working a hot case. Tony came strolling into the squad room with a cup of coffee in hand. "Ziva, what do ya got?"

"Well, we know that Corporal John Allen had made many phone calls to a Mr. T. He works at Tony, C.J and Kate's school. Tony, my babies!"

Tony walked over to her and put his arm around her he kissed her temple and spoke, "Shh. It's okay." Someone's phone was ringing. It was Ziva's. She got a text from Tony saying that he's staying after school with Mr. T. Ziva replied saying:

_No you're not. He's a suspect in our case. – Ziva_

_What? Okay fine I'll come home. – Tony_

_All right, see you guys when we get home._

_Bye mom. – Tony_

"Who was that?" Tony asked when Ziva put her phone down.

"Tony. He told me he was staying after school with Mr. T and I told him no." Ziva went back to typing on her computer.

"Okay." Tony turned to Sam, "Sam, go to the school and pick him up."

"We have nothing on him." Sam protested.

"Then just ask a few questions."

"Fine, T I'll go." Sam go up, put her holster on her hip, grabbed her gear and left. She got in the car and drove to the school. When she got there, she held up her badge and asked the lady in the office where Mr. T's room was. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for a Jay Trifkey."

"Ah yes, he's in room 239."

"Thank you." Sam left and found room 239. She knocked on the door and Mr. T looked up at her. Sam held up her badge and he opened the door. "Special Agent Sam Evans, NCIS. I need to ask you a couple questions about Corporal John Allen."

"Johnny Boy? Sure. Come in." Mr. T opened the door and told Sam to sit in the empty desk. "What's up with John?"

"He's dead and we went through his phone records and he has multiple calls to you in the past week."

"So I'm your prime suspect."

"Well, kind of. Now, how do you know the corporal?"

"We went to high school together, then I went to college and he went to the marines. We kept in touch through out the years." Sam wrote it down on her note pad.

"Do you know if he had a girlfriend?"

"Uh yeah, her name is Selene Goodman."

"Was he disliked by anyone?"

"God no, he was liked by everyone."

"Thank you, that's all I need." Sam got up and walked to the door.

"You're welcome." Mr. T looked down then back to make eye contact, "Hey, do you wanna go out some time?"

"Can I bring my husband?" Sam held up her left hand to show him the engagement and wedding rings on her ring finger.

"Oh never mind."

"Thought so." Sam smirked and left the room. She ran into Tony in the hallway. "Hey little T." Sam smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I questioned your teacher and he asked me out."

"Well you said no right?"

"Right. I said no. Anyway, I gotta get back to NCIS now, bye."

"Bye" Tony went back to class while Sam went back to NCIS.

Sam got in the car and drove to NCIS. She got in the squad room and sat down at her desk. She found Ziva behind Tony's desk and she was showing him something on his computer. "Hey Tony, so Corporal John Allen had a girlfriend by the name of Selene Goodman."

"Okay." Tony turned to McGee, "People search McGee."

"On it." McGee typed in the name and he put in on the plasma. "Okay, Selene Goodman, age 30, lives in Norfolk, no criminal record and she's a civilian."

"Can we bring her in?"

"No."

"Why not?" Tony looked towards McGee.

"She went missing five days ago Tony." Ziva chimed in and he looked at her. "No one's seen her since."

"Five days ago? Isn't that when Palmer said the Corporal died?"

"Yes." Ziva answered.

"Shit. How come this can't be easy?" Tony rubbed his head. He smiled when he felt Ziva's hands on his back rubbing circles on it. "Okay, lets act like we don't know anything. Where was he the night he died?" No one answered. "Where was he the night he died?" Tony shouted through the squad room. McGee and Sam jumped and then looked in the case file. Ziva put her arms around him to try and sooth him. "Ziva, what are you doing?"

"Trying to calm you down." Ziva kissed his neck.

"Thanks but I'm good."

"If you say so." Ziva let go of him and sat down at her desk. Ziva began typing something on her computer.

Tony looked at McGee, "Where was he?"

"Braddock Mall with his girlfriend."

"We need to find this girl." Tony put his elbows on his desk and rubbed his head again. Tony got up, "I'll be back." Tony left and Sam and McGee looked at Ziva.

"He's stuck. Gibbs, bourbon and basement." Ziva simply said.

The elevator dinged and Sam looked up and saw Brad walking towards her desk. "Yes?" Sam smiled.

"Lunch?" Brad asked.

Sam looked at Ziva and Ziva motioned to McGee. McGee nodded his head. "Yeah." Sam got up, grabbed her gun and badge and left. "I'll be back soon." Brad put his arms around her shoulders and she put her arm around his torso. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I took the day off." Brad shrugged his shoulders.

"Why?"

"I have something planned for later and my boss is Cole so he let me do it."

"Your boss is Cole? As in Jessie's husband Cole?" Sam looked at him.

"Yeah and Brad and Gerard are going to be out of the house for the night."

"Really?" Sam smiled. "I think I know what we're doing tonight."

"Oh no. Who told you! I will kill them!" Brad joked. Sam laughed.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I'd like to do that now." Sam turned in his arm so she was facing him and holding onto his shirt. She stood on her toes and kissed him.

Brad pulled away, "Your just gonna have to wait." Brad smiled

"Ass." Sam mumbled under her breath.

"Well that ass must have really loved you because I do remember him marrying you." Brad smiled and kissed her. Sam reached behind his body and flipped the emergency switch to turn he elevator off. Sam deepened the kiss and Brad put his hands on her ass. Sam moaned in his mouth. Brad pulled away, "We should get going now." Brad smiled.

"Okay." Sam flipped the switch and they went down to the main level. When the elevator opened, the found Tony and Gibbs standing there. "Hey guys."

"Where are you going? We're in the middle of a case."

"Tony, the case is like half frozen by now. We got nothing and Brad surprised me by coming here." Sam looked up at Brad and smiled.

"Fine go." Tony stepped aside and Sam and Brad made their way to his car. Sam walked into the employee parking lot then remembered that Brad was driving and ran to catch up with him.

"Where did you go?"

"I went into the wrong parking lot because I'm used to be going into the employee parking lot." Sam smiled and grabbed his hand. She intertwined their fingers. They got to his car and they left.

Meanwhile up in the squad room, McGee and Ziva nearly jumped out of their seats when Gibbs came strolling in with Tony. "Waddya got so far?"

"His missing girlfriend is our prime suspect but she's missing and we're trying to find her." Tony responded.

"That's it?"

"We have 2 witnesses. A Mr. Jack Geller and a Mrs. Monica Bing."

"Did you question them?"

"Not yet." Tony winced in preparation for a head slap. He received one. "On it boss." Tony went sat down at his desk and typed in the name in the search box. It popped up and got a result. "Uh Monica Bing is a cook at the Applebee's and," Tony typed in the other name, "Jack Geller is a retired teacher and is living at his house." Tony looked up. "Ziva with me. McGee and Gibbs go to Jack Geller's house. Ziva and I will go to Applebee's." Tony got up and grabbed his gun, badge and gear. He walked to the elevator with Ziva. Tony and Ziva went to pick her up and McGee and Gibbs went to pick up Jack. When they got back to NCIS, Sam was sitting at her desk typing something in her computer. They put them in different interrogation rooms. Ziva went in one and Tony went in the other. They got a lot out of them and called it a day.

* * *

A/N: Review! They make me happy! :D


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay i went through with my idea so here it is. Oh and I just watched Life Before His Eyes on CBS! Ahh! "I remember you, Riva, Visa. No wait, TIVA." I literally screamed when Tony said Tiva. I yelled at the tv. I said "TONY PICK HER UP AND GET RIND OF THE DAMN CUFFS AND FUCK HER! YOU FUCKING LOVE HER AND WE ALL KNOW IT! AND SHE LOVES YOU!" Ugh I get all into it. I'm sorry.

* * *

"Tony, I can't believe you went to Gibbs for help!" Ziva shouted at him when they got home.

"Hey! I was frustrated and this case fucking blows! Give me a damn break!"

"You could have come to me!"

"No I couldn't have."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know Ziva. I don't know how to do my goddamn job! I'm a horrible leader and you know it!"

"Tony," Ziva lowered her voice, "No your not. You're a great leader."

"No I'm not Ziva! I suck at doing my job! I forgot to have you and McGee question the witnesses. Gibbs would have never done that!"

"Tony, it's okay. You made one mistake. Gibbs probably made a couple of mistakes when he first became a team leader."

"Kate and I were the first two people on his team! He made no mistakes with us! None! Did he ever make a mistake when you joined the team?"

"No but, Gibbs isn't a hero he's just a man. And he isn't the one were talking about now, we're talking about you. So lets talk about you."

"Okay, what do you wanna talk about? How bad a leader I am? Or how many mistakes I make?" Tony turned to leave. Ziva grabbed his arm. "What now Ziva?" Tony turned and yanked his arm away from her.

"Tony, please." Ziva pleaded.

"No Ziva. I just need to go out and clear my head." Tony grabbed his keys and walked out the door. He slammed the door shut. Ziva jumped and walked up the stairs to her room. She couldn't even look at his side of the bed. She started to cry. Ziva slid down the door and was in a sitting position, leaning against the door. She heard a knock on the door. She ignored it then heard Kate talk.

"Mom, can I come in?" Kate said through the door. Ziva moved aside and lifted her hand up to turn the knob. Kate walked in and saw Ziva crouching against the wall and had tears streaming down her face. Kate hugged her and sat next to Ziva. "Oh mom, what can I do?"

"Call Gibbs and tell him what happened." Ziva hugged her knees closer to her chest. She rested her head on her knees.

"Okay." Kate hugged Ziva tighter then let go and called Gibbs. When he answered Kate immediately said what was going on. "Grandpa, my mom and dad got in a fight and my dad walked out and now mom is crying and on the floor. She told me to call you so I did."

_"Yeah, I know the fight part. Your father is here now."_

"What? Dad went to your house?" Kate turned to Ziva. Ziva was looking at her. "Okay don't let him do anything stupid."

_"I won't. I promise. Just be with your mom."_

"Will do grandpa. Goodnight."

_"Goodnight baby girl." _Kate hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket. Kate turned around and Ziva wasn't sitting on the floor anymore. Kate walked to the bathroom and opened the door. What she saw made Kate want to kill her dad. She found Ziva on the floor with a knife in hand and was about to cut.

"Mom! Stop!" Kate yelled and ran over to her and gabbed the knife from Ziva. "Seriously? You always tell me not to get emotional over boys. Look what your doing! You're getting emotional over dad! I know you love him and can't live without him but don't seriously do it. Now come here. We're taking you under our wing." Kate picked her up and left the knife on the sink. Kate carried her down to the kitchen.

Meanwhile at Gibb's house, Tony was lying on his couch, passed out. Gibbs was talking to Jenny in the kitchen. "He's not spending the night here Jen."

"Oh come on Jethro. Tony and Ziva just went through a fight and I got a text from Kate saying Ziva tried to cut but Kate got in the bathroom right before Ziva could have."

"Jeez. They need to work it out or rule 12 is going to start to apply again."

Jen raised an eyebrow, "After 20 years?" Jen smirked. She got closer to him and played with his t-shirt he had on.

"Ziva." Tony muttered as he woke up. "Where the hell am I?" Tony began to look around. "Gibbs?"

"What DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"How did I get here?"

"You drove, drank the rest of my bourbon and then passed out on the couch."

"But why am I here?"

"Because you and Ziva got in a fight." Gibbs checked him out quickly. "How ya feelin?"

"Headache. Hangover. Need the DiNozzo hangover remedy."

"Go home DiNozzo. Ziva needs you."

"Boss, I don't think it'll end well. I'll just end up back here."

"DiNozzo you need to do something."

"Like what? What can I possibly do without screwing things up even more than they really are? Boss I suck at relationships and I ask myself every day how the hell I'm still married to Ziva. I mean I really do love her; I'm just surprised that I didn't screw up yet."

"Seriously DiNozzo? You know Ziva loves you and she knows you love her. DiNozzo you're a great father too. Remember when I said: I'll hut you if you hurt her? Well you hurt her."

"Oh god boss. Don't kill me. I'll go make up with her." Tony got up and walked to the door. He opened it and walked to his car. He unlocked the car, got in, buckled his seatbelt, started the car and drove home. When he got there, he paused for a moment to think what he was going to say. He got out and went up to the door and unlocked the door. He opened it and walked through it. He heard voices coming from the kitchen. He walked in the kitchen and Ziva turned around. Her smiled dropped and Kate turned around. "Hi." Tony said.

"Hello." Ziva said coldly.

"Can we talk?"

"About?"

"You know." Tony looked at their daughter, "Can you give us a moment?"

"Yeah." Kate left and went to her room.

"I'm sorry." Tony said once Kate left. Ziva just stared at him. "Come on Zi. I really am. You were right. I should have came to you and not Gibbs."

"Can you say that one more time? I was right?" Ziva joked.

Tony smiled. "Yes, you were right. I was being stupid." Ziva smirked and went up to him and kissed him. The kiss deepened and she put her arms around his neck. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. Tony pulled away. "Make up sex?"

"Make up sex." Ziva repeated and kissed him again. This time Tony picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tony carried her upstairs and into the bedroom door. The door was closed. Tony rested her on the door for a minute as he sucked on her neck. For some reason Ziva wasn't moaning. She pulled at his hair. "Tony, the kids." Tony pulled away.

"What about them?"

"They're watching." Ziva smiled at his reaction. Tony turned his head and saw Tony, C.J, and Kate watching them.

"Oh hey guys." Tony said over his shoulder. "Uh how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Kate answered. She turned around and grabbed her brother's hands and pulled them into their room. "We'll be out of your way."

"Okay." Tony smiled and turned back to Ziva. Ziva was blushing because their kids caught her and Tony about to do the nasty. Tony smiled and kissed her. Ziva reached down and opened their door. Tony walked over to their bed and sat down with her on his lap. They broke apart for a moment when Tony took off Ziva's t-shirt. They began kissing again and Tony unhooked her bra. He threw it across the room. Ziva moaned in his mouth when she felt his hands on her boobs. They broke apart again and Ziva stood and removed the remaining articles of clothing. Tony did the same and got back on the bed and lay down so she could get on top of him, which she did. Ziva lowered herself onto Tony's erection. Ziva let out a moan as she adjusted to his size. Tony smiled and let her ride him. Tony let moved his hands to her clit and rubbed it in circles. Ziva moaned louder. Tony thrust his hips upward and matched her rhythm.

"Tony, I'm so close." Ziva moaned. "Get me there." Tony flipped them over and began to penetrate her. He went fast and hard, just how she likes it. Ziva screamed out in pleasure but Tony kept on going to find his release. Ziva came down from her high and began to build it up again. Tony hit her g-spot several times and she reached another orgasm. "Fuck Tony! Yes!" Ziva moaned. Tony finally released his seed inside of her. He collapsed on top of her as he pulled out of her.

"I love you so much Zi no matter what happens between us. I will always love you Ziva." Tony said as he rolled off of her and put an arm around her.

"I will always love you too Tony. Don't ever do what you did earlier again."

"I won't. I promise." Tony pulled her closer to him and she snuggled into his neck. Ziva sucked at his neck and he began to moan. Ziva kept on sucking at his neck until she was for sure that it would leave a hickey. Ziva pulled away and smiled.

"Now you are marked as mine." Ziva smiled.

"Now I get to mark you." Tony smiled and began to suck at her neck and she began to moan. Tony kept on going until he left a hickey. "You're mine." Tony smiled and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you so much. It hurt me so much that I had hurt you and I feel like total shit about it."

Ziva ran her fingers through his hair. "It's fine Tony. You made up to me by giving me two orgasms in one run." Ziva smiled as Tony let out a small laugh.

"We gotta get into work tomorrow so we better get some sleep."

"Okay." Ziva tuned so that her back was facing Tony. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible. They fell asleep peacefully.

The next morning Tony and Ziva woke up the next morning and Tony kissed Ziva's back. Ziva giggled and rolled over. "Good morning my little furry bear." Ziva ran her hand through his hair. Ziva laughed, "You have bad bed head this morning."

Tony smiled. "Not as bad as you." He winced when she grabbed 'Mr. Pinky' and squeezed. "I'm sorry. Let go. Please." Tony begged. Ziva let go and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Tony got out of bed and went into the bathroom. He got in the shower behind her and wrapped her arms around her. She jumped and laughed along with Tony. "I love you." Tony kissed her neck. Ziva smiled.

"I love you too."

They showered, got dressed and went into NCIS. When they got there, they found Sam and McGee working hard on the case.

* * *

A/N: Okay Okay i calmed down. Lol. Sorry about that. Anyway i hope you enjoyed that chapter! Review! For the two who reviewed my authors note, PM me or something.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Watching NCIS during hurricane Sandy until the power goes out and if i get enough reviews i'll update again.

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked in with Tony's arm around Ziva's back and Ziva's arm around Tony's back. Ziva smiled when he kissed her and sat down at his desk. Ziva sat down at her desk and began to work on the case. Every once and a while, Ziva would look over at Tony and smile. Tony caught her once and they had eye sex. Ziva blushed and looked away. She bit her lip and sent an IM to Tony.

_Ziva - Hi baby._

___Tony -_ Hey. 

___Ziva -_ Wanna meet in the copy room?

___Tony -_ I would love to but we have a case to get done. I'll tell you what, when we get home I'll give you more orgasms than you can believe.

___Ziva - _Really?

___Tony -_ Yeah because I love your face when you get one. O.O

___Ziva -_ That's really what my face looks like? -_-

___Tony -_ No. It's more like 0.0

___Ziva -_ Wow Tony. All you did was change the O's to zeros.

___Tony -_ You're still cute though. ;)

___Ziva -_ I want to fuck you so badly.

___Tony -_ Same here Zi. 

"Tony, what are you smiling at?" McGee asked as he looked up from his computer. Tony looked up and his face was red.

"Uh. Nothing McGee. Get back to work." Tony went back to the IM

___Ziva -_ Guess what.

___Tony -_ What?

___Ziva -_ I'm not wearing any underwear.

___Tony -_ Oh? Well that makes it easier. (:

___Ziva -_ That's why I did it.

___Tony -_ Okay. Copy room now.

Tony got up, "I'll be right back." Tony walked to the copy room. Ziva smiled and waited a couple of minutes to leave for the copy room.

"I'll be back, I'm going to the break room." Ziva got up and went to the copy room.

Sam and McGee looked at each other then said out loud. "Copy room."

"I honestly think Tony or Ziva are gonna die of a heart attack because they have sex so much." Sam said to McGee.

"Yeah. Even when they were dating, they would use that copy room. It was relentless. Every single day they would use that damn copy room."

"Wow." Sam was about to do her work when her phone started ringing. "Hello?"

_"Hey Sam."_

"Hi Brad." Sam smiled.

_"What are you doing?"_

"Uh, my work. Our case got hot again. Why do you ask?"

_"I found a pregnancy test in the trash can this morning."_

"It's not mine."

_"I know it's not yours, you got your tubes tied. It's Brad's girlfriends. I'm looking at them right now."_

"Was it positive?"

_"Yeah it was."_

"What?" Sam screamed through the phone. She looked at McGee. "I'll be back. My son is in a lot of trouble."

"Okay. I'll cover for you."

"Thanks McGee." Sam got up and walked to the elevator then spoke in the phone, "I'll be home soon, and you keep them there."

_"Sounds like a plan." _Sam hung up her phone and left. Right after Sam left Tony and Ziva came back from the copy room.

"Where's Sam, McGee?" Tony asked.

"Well, she got a phone call from Brad and I think their son's girlfriend is pregnant because Sam asked Brad if something was positive. Then she screamed what and got up and left." McGee went back to work. Tony looked at Ziva and she texted Sam.

"Okay, okay lets get back to work. We have a case to solve and we can do it with three people." Tony announced. "McGee, whaddya got?"

"I just got a response to the BOLO on the missing girl. They found her hiding in a cabin in Shanodowa." McGee looked up.

"Good job McGee. I'll take Ziva and go." Tony grabbed his gear and Ziva did the same. They got in the elevator and Tony grabbed Ziva's hand and intertwined their fingers. Ziva smiled. She turned her head and stood on her toes so she could kiss his cheek. Tony smiled and turned his head so their lips met. The elevator dinged and they pulled away. They got in the car and went to Shanodowa. When they got there, they found the cabin Selene Goodman was staying in. Tony knocked on the door. "Ms. Goodman please open the door. I am Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS."

The door cracked open. "Hello?"

"Can you come with us please?"

"Sure." The woman put on her jacket and left the cabin. When she stepped outside Tony and Ziva got a good look at the woman. She was about 5 foot 8 inches and had long black hair and looked just like Abby without her pigtails. The two looked at her and the woman just looked like they were crazy. "Can I help you?"

"Do you know an Abigail Sciuto?" Tony asked.

"No."

"Oh. Okay." Tony opened the car door for her and Ziva. They got in the car and Ziva turned to Tony and smiled. Tony smiled back. He started the car and drove back to NCIS. They put her in interrogation. Tony let Ziva handle the interrogation.

"So, how long have you known Corporal John Allen?"

"5 years. Been dating for 2."

"You seem relaxed about answering that question."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It's just that the Corporal is dead and you don't seem to care about your boyfriend."

"Okay fine, I killed him. Just arrest me now."

"It's not that easy."

"What do you mean it's not that easy? I took the gun from him; he was going to shoot me. I grabbed the gun and shoot him."

"Why was he going to shoot you?"

"Because I told him he was going to die if he stayed a Marine."

"Your under arrest for the murder of Corporal John Allen." Ziva picked her up and cuffed her wrists behind her back. Ziva brought her to the squad room for Metro to pick her up and put her in jail. Ziva turned to Tony, "Now we can go home, right?" Ziva smiled.

"Yeah." Tony grabbed his gear and Ziva's and they walked to the elevator. Tony turned around, "McGee, you and Abs go home."

"Thanks Tony." McGee smiled and grabbed his gear and went to the elevator and went down to Abby's lab.

"So Ziva, what do you wanna do when we get home?" Tony asked as they stepped in the elevator.

Ziva smirked, "I want to have sex with the most sexiest man alive."

"Okay I'm jealous of Channing Tatum now."

"Why? He's not the sexiest man alive, you are." Ziva turned and grabbed onto his tie. Ziva tilted her head up and their lips met. Ziva released his tie and put her arms around his neck. They pulled away when they heard the ding of the elevator. They saw Sam standing there. She was pissed. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Brad's girlfriend is pregnant."

"Go back home. We solved the case."

"I don't wanna go home. I'm staying here."

"Okay. Well Ziva and I are going home." Tony said as they walked out the elevator. Sam entered the elevator and slammed her hand into the button. Tony turned to Ziva. "Lets go home." Tony put his arm around her shoulders.

Sam ran into McGee on his way out. "Sam, what happened?"

"Brad got his girlfriends pregnant. Oh man was he in trouble. He's not allowed to see his girlfriend for 3 months. I don't care if she's pregnant or not."

"Ouch, well you do know you don't have to be here."

"Yeah I know I just don't wanna be home." Sam answered and sat at her desk. Her desk phone began to ring. "Agent Evans. How may I help you?"

_"Sam come home."_

"No I have work to do and I wish to keep my job."

_"Fine, do whatever you want."_

"I'll see you later."

_"Bye."_

"Bye. I love-" The phone cut off. "You. Or just hang up you selfish ass!" Sam screamed the last part in the phone. She slammed the phone down and then picked it up and slammed it down again. Sam started to cry. Luckily Abby and McGee were still there. Abby ran over to Sam and hugged her. "What did I do wrong? I told them not to do it and look where it ended! That girl better tell her parents or I will."

"Oh Sam, it's not your fault. You didn't listen to us when we told you not to have sex with Brad. Remember the Tony and C.J's first new years, Brad came to Tony and Ziva's house and you two had sex and ran out of condoms and you came down the stairs in just a very baggy t-shirt. Tony gave you his box because he didn't need it anymore."

Sam laughed. "Yeah and you told us you were pregnant with Timmy Jr."

"And we told each other about our sex lives. Oh the girl talk we have." Abby stood up and pulled Sam to her feet. "We're taking you home. Lets go."

"Abby, I really don't want to go home."

"Then go to Tony and Ziva's."

"Alright." Sam shut off her computer, grabbed her gear and left with Abby and McGee. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow guys." Sam parted ways with them and found her car. She took out her phone and called Ziva.

_"Hello?"_ Ziva was breathing heavy.

"Can I stay at your house?"

_"Uh sure."_

"Thanks." Sam hung up her phone and drove to Tony and Ziva's. Sam knocked on the door and Ziva came down and opened it. She was it Tony's dress shirt. "Really?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Can I stay here or not?"

"Yeah. Come on in. Your room is still the same."

"Thanks." Sam went up to her room and lay down on the bed.

* * *

A/N: Okay gonna start the next chapter because I have a great idea on where it's gonna go! I love this fanfiction so much! Anyway review!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I survived Sandy! I lost cable for about 20 hours. It came back at 6 with 2 hours to spare! I also wanted to update before school today. Half day on Halloween! Happy Halloween!

* * *

C.J and Tony got home from basketball practice and saw Sam asleep in her old room. "What's going on?"

"Her and Brad got in a fight." Ziva answered from behind them. The two jumped and turned around. "Let her be." Ziva let them to the kitchen. "She'll come down when she's ready."

"Okay. But how did they get in a fight? Like what's going on?"

"Well their son, Brad, got his girlfriend pregnant and she got upset and started yelling at Brad, their son, and then Brad, her husband, tired to calm her down but Sam just started yelling at Brad, her husband. Brad, her husband, took it then she walked out and went back to NCIS where she ran into your dad, uncle Tim, Aunt Abby, and me. Your Aunt Abby told her to come here so she did."

"Okay. What's for dinner mom?"

"Food."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"But seriously mom, what's for dinner."

"Broccoli and chicken casserole." Ziva answered and she got the broccoli and defrosted it.

"Really? Broccoli?" Sam said from the doorway.

Ziva laughed. "Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess. I mean Brad and I might get a divorce."

"Aw don't say that." Ziva hugged her. Sam hugged Ziva back.

"Well I don't think he'll come after me. I screwed it up Ziva." Sam started to cry. "Sh. It's okay."

"No it's not Ziva. I fucked up this time." Sam didn't know that Brad was behind her.

"Uh Sam." Ziva started but saw that Brad was shaking his head.

"What?"

"Nothing." Ziva lied. Sam let go her and turned around. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could make up." Brad smiled. Sam ignored him and walked upstairs. Brad went after her. "Sam please?"

"Fine." Sam took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hit you. That was a little extreme."

"It's fine. Sam, I love you so much."

"I love you too Brad." Sam kissed him. Brad pushed her back onto the bed so that they were lying down. Ziva came up and closed her door. Ziva got a sock from Tony and put it on her doorknob. Brad pulled away, "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"The door just shut."

"Yeah it was Ziva, remember she would always do that when we were dating." Sam put her hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The kiss heated quickly and Sam rolled them over so she was on top. Sam pulled away and unbuttoned her shirt. Sam could feel a something poking her crotch. Sam giggled and kissed him again. Sam pulled away and began giving open mouth kisses down his chest and opened his shirt as she did so. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers and his erection popped out. Sam took it his erection in her hands and began stroking it. Brad began to moan.

"Fuck Sam." Brad moaned when she put her mouth on his shaft. His moan could be heard through out the whole house.

Everyone heard what was going on. "Hey, now you two know how we feel." Kate said to Tony and Ziva.

"Okay fine, we wont have sex when you guys are home." Ziva said and Tony groaned. Ziva whispered in his ear. "We have the copy room." Tony smiled.

"YES BRAD! DO IT AGAIN! OH YEAH RIGHT THERE!" Sam screamed/moaned very loudly.

"Okay, okay lets go out to eat." Ziva announced and grabbed the keys and threw them in Tony's direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here."

"This is a little extreme. I think we can manage." Tony put the keys down.

"Okay fine. We'll stay here." Ziva looked Tony in the eye and Tony looked back.

"So. What are we gonna do?" Kate spoke up, trying to break the tension. Just as she said that, the power went out.

Sam and Brad kept on going. "Yes, yes, yes!" Sam chanted. "Ah! Fuck yes Brad!" Sam had reached her climax and Brad released his seed. Brad pulled out of her and lay down next to her. "I love you."

"I love you too Sam." Brad smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Sam smiled and played with his sweaty hair.

"You're all sweaty." Sam laughed.

"So are you." Brad laughed and pulled the covers over their bodies. Brad kissed Sam. "Good night."

"Night baby." Sam snuggled into Brad's body. They fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other for a moment. "Okay I think they're done." Tony said. "Ziva, come here." Tony motioned for her to follow him into the living room.

"Yes?" Ziva asked once they were in the other room.

"Do you think they," Tony pointed upwards to signal Brad and Sam, "Caused the power outage?"

"I don't know, maybe." Ziva answered and then the power came back on.

"Mom, can we eat now? You have two boys that are starving!" Kate said from the kitchen.

"Make that three Kate." Tony answered. "Zi come on, lets eat." Tony held out his hand and she took it. They walked in the kitchen and Ziva took out the casserole from the oven. She set a potholder on the table then put the pan on top of the potholder. "Looks good Zi."

"Thanks Tony." Ziva smiled and sat down next to him. After they all ate dinner, Sam and Brad tried to sneak out and avoid embarrassment, but Ziva caught them. "Nice try. Come back here."

"Ziva, we need to get home so that our kids don't throw a wild party."

"Okay fine but me and you are talking tomorrow."

"Fine. We'll talk tomorrow." Sam left with Brad. Ziva went in the living room and found Tony there with two beers.

"Who's the second one for?" Ziva smirked.

"You." Tony handed it to her. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Cuddle and watch a movie. But I choose the movie."

"Okay. I can live with that." Tony smiled as she chose the movie. She held it up and Tony groaned. "No, not _The Sound of Music_."

"Tony, you agreed." Ziva pouted.

"Fine but I'm gonna need more than one beer to get through this movie." Tony complained. Ziva laughed.

By intermission, Ziva was asleep and so was Tony. C.J came down in search of them and saw them both asleep on the couch. He got a wicked idea go though his head. He went back upstairs and knocked on Kate's door. "What C.J?"

"Mom and dad are asleep on the couch and watching _The Sound of Music_. So I say we play a prank on dad."

"Did you tell Tony? We should get him in on this."

"Not yet. You tell him and I'll go set up our prank." C.J went down into the kitchen and got the whipped cream out of the fridge. He met Tony and Kate in the living room. He took the beer bottle out of Tony's hand and placed it on the table. He sprayed the open hand with whipped cream and then got a feather and gently traced it along their father's face. Tony's whipped cream hand went up to his face and covered his face in whipped cream. Tony woke up and grabbed C.J's arm and put his whipped cream hand on C.J's face. "Dad, calm down!" C.J laughed. Tony laughed along with them. They woke Ziva up.

"What the hell is going on and why is there whipped cream on me?" Ziva yelled.

"Zi, it's okay, they played a prank on me." Tony explained.

"Oh." Ziva turned to her kids, "Was it a good prank?" Ziva smiled.

"Did you see his face?" Kate answered.

Ziva looked at Tony's face and started to laugh. "You have some whipped cream on your face."

"Yeah I know, wanna lick it off?" Tony wagged his eyebrows and smiled.

"Sure. Kids go upstairs." Ziva pointed to the stairs. The kids ran upstairs and Ziva attacked Tony. She licked his face and Tony laughed.

"Zi stop." Tony laughed. Ziva stopped and Tony rubbed his cheek against hers. Ziva gasped.

"Tony!" Ziva laughed. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him off of her. She got up off the couch and ran upstairs. She got to her room before Tony could catch up to her. She striped and sat down on the bed. The door opened and Tony walked through the door and saw her sitting there. His pants began to get tight and he walked over to her and kissed her. There was whipped cream on his lips. Ziva pulled away and took a deep breath. "Why do you always take my breath away?" Ziva smiled.

"'Cause I love you."

"I love you too." Ziva put her hand behind his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Ziva pulled away but began licking the extra whipped cream off of his face.

"Ziva." Tony moaned. "I need you now." Tony started grinding his crotch against her leg. "I'm so horny."

"Then fuck me." Ziva whispered in his ear.

"Don't need to tell me twice." Tony got up and pulled his pants off. He threw his shirt off and pulled his boxers down. He got back on top of her and entered her. "Fuck Zi." Tony moaned.

"Oh Tony!" Ziva moaned. "Come on Tony, go faster and harder." Tony did just that. Ziva screamed out in pleasure and he came inside of her as her walls clenched around 'Mr. Pinky'. Tony pulled out of her and lay down next to her. He put an arm around her and they fell asleep.

Tony and Ziva were fast asleep when one of their phones began to ring. Ziva jumped up as she grabbed her SIG from underneath her pillow. She realized that it was her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Ziva. Brad got arrested."_

"Which one?"

_"My son."_

"What? How?"

_"He's being accused of murder. He supposedly killed a petty officer first class in the navy."_

* * *

A/N: Yup so NCIS last night. Gotta love Gibbs. :) Review


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Really not in the mood to write fanfiction any more but what ever. Oh and BurnNoticeNCIS78, if you see this, I'm sorry. I really am but i understand if you never want to talk to me again.

* * *

"Okay Sam, where are you now?"

_"The police station. He was brought in and I told them who I was and they didn't believe me. I left my badge at home so can you come with your badge and tell them that I work with you?"_

"Yeah, let me get changed first. I have my pajamas on."

_"Sure. Just get here." _Sam hung up.

Ziva turned to Tony, who was now awake. "Who was it baby?"

"Sam, Brad, their son, got arrested and Sam forgot her badge at home so now I have to go get them." Ziva pulled on underwear, jeans and a t-shirt. She put on her shoes and grabbed her badge. She kissed Tony. "I'll be back soon. I hope."

"Okay, I'll be here when you get back." Tony smiled. Ziva went to the police station. She held up her badge to the police officer, "NCIS and so is she." Ziva pointed towards Sam. "Let them go."

"Ma'am we're going to have to ask you to come with us."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Just come with me please." The police officer escorted Ziva to an interrogation room.

"Please, I am an NCIS Special Agent, I think I know all the interrogation tricks."

"Ma'am please. Now how do you know the accused?"

"Brad Evans? He's my grandson."

"Your grandson?"

"Yes. You see, Sam Evans, well Sam White, her dad was a Marine and he was killed so NCIS solved the case and after the case I adopted Sam because at the time she was still considered a minor."

"So technically, she isn't biologically related to you?"

"No, but I love her like she is my biological daughter. Are you going to let them go or not?"

"We're letting Samantha Evans go but NCIS is taking Bradley Evans into custody."

"Can I go?"

"Yeah. Go home."

"Thank you." Ziva stood up along with the police officer. The police officer escorted her back to where Sam and Brad were sitting. Ziva over heard their conversation.

"Mom, I didn't kill that man, I swear. I was just helping him out. He was bleeding and he needed to put pressure on it so I helped him out and he died while I was helping him." Brad started to cry. Sam hugged her son.

"I believe you. You're my son, you could never kill anyone." Sam stroked his hair and held him close to her. Sam saw Ziva and told her to wait.

"Mom, don't let me go to jail."

"Don't worry, I won't. I don't want to lose my first born." Sam looked him in the eye; "I'm going to go talk to nana now, so just wait here."

"Okay mom." Brad saw Ziva standing there. Sam got up and walked over to her.

"Now what?"

"Well, NCIS is taking Brad into custody and you and I can go home."

"I don't wanna go home without my son."

"Sam, he's staying at NCIS, he'll be safe there too."

"Fine, but I'm telling him." Sam went back to Brad. "Brad, you're going into the custody of NCIS."

"Why? I didn't kill him mom."

"I know but other people don't believe you so-"

"Nana doesn't believe me?" Brad cut Sam off.

Sam looked at Ziva. "No, she does. Brad you have to listen to me though. You're going to NCIS, don't wash your hands, go right to Abby's lab, she should be there, then I'll bring you a change of clothing from your room, do not complain about anything or your girlfriend will never see you again. Then give these clothes to Abby to test. Okay?"

"Yeah. Mom, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too little buddy." Sam kissed his head.

"Mom, I'm so scared right now."

"Don't be. You know you're innocent. Be very confident about it. Now, nana will take you to NCIS, just remain calm and don't let anyone, and I mean anyone get to you."

"Yes mom." Brad got up for the chair he was sitting in. He turned around, "Mom, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Okay." Brad got in Ziva's car and she drove him to NCIS. He went down to Abby's lab and just as Sam said she was there. "Aunt Abby, I'm here." Brad called out.

"Okay. Let me finish my Caf-Pow!" Abby came out of her office and saw Brad standing there. "Okay, you're going to have to take off your shirt, shoes and jeans. But first, I'm going to have to swab your hands." Brad nodded his head. Abby got a cotton swab and brushed it across his hands. "Okay go in the ballistics room and take off your shirt, shoes and jeans and I'll give you an NCIS jump suit. I usually wear it in evidence garage." Abby handed him the red NCIS jump suit after he wiped his hands off.

"Thank you Aunt Abby." Brad smiled.

"No problem kid." Abby smiled back and ran the tests. Brad didn't come back with the old clothes so Abby went to go check on him. She saw that he had found the pillows and made himself comfortable on the floor. Brad was out like a light. Abby smiled and took his other clothing out to be tested.

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva were in bed cuddling and asleep. Ziva awoke to her phone ringing again. "Oh my god, I am going to shoot this person." Ziva rolled over and snuggled into Tony's body. She smiled and fell back asleep. Tony woke up right before Ziva did and he kissed her head. Ziva smiled as she woke up. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"What time is it?"

Tony rolled over and checked the time, "We over slept. Its 8, we should have been in an hour ago."

"Tony!" Ziva shot up from bed. "Lets get going." Ziva tried to pull him out of bed.

"Zi, calm down. I'm team leader, it's okay." Tony sat up in bed and stretched.

"Fine I'm starting the shower then. Come in when you're ready." Ziva smiled and dropped her robe as she walked into the bathroom. Tony saw the article of clothing fall and ran into the bathroom. He got in the shower and turned Ziva around. "Took you long enough." Ziva smirked and kissed him. She ran her hand down to his manhood and cupped it in her hand. Tony moaned in her mouth and grew hard in that instant. Ziva pulled away, "I think we can be a little more late." Ziva began stroking 'Mr. Pinky' and made him become harder.

"Zi. I need you." Tony moaned as his hands went to her waist. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Damn Tony. Have you ever been this hard before?" Ziva threw her head back when he entered her. "Fuck Tony. Take me to the bed."

"We're all wet."

"I don't care. When you're this hard you deserve to fuck me on the bed not in the shower."

"Okay." Tony turned off the shower and walked to the bed while lifting Ziva up and down on his erection. He laid her down on the bed and began to thrust in her at a very fast and very hard pace.

"Oh my god Tony!" Ziva screamed out in pleasure when she reached her climax. Tony came after her. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too Zi. Now lets get ready."

"Okay, looks like we need another shower."

"Oh yeah." Tony got off of Ziva and pulled her to her feet. "You better get going." Tony slapped her ass.

"Tony!" Ziva laughed as she ran into the bathroom.

"What?" Tony walked in the bathroom and heard the shower running. "How do you get in so fast?" Tony mumbled then felt weight on his back. "Ziva?"

Ziva kissed his cheek. "Yes?"

"You know, one of these days your sneaky ninja moves are gonna make me die of a heart attack."

Ziva smiled as she got off his back and stood in front of him. "Well I wouldn't want to do that."

"Why is that?"

"Because then, we wouldn't be able to have amazing sex ever again." She played with his chest hair. "And I'll miss your chest hair."

Tony smiled. "Really? Well I'll have to shave my chest and give you the hair." Tony saw her look and laughed. "I'm kidding Zi."

"You better be." Ziva turned around and got in the shower. Tony followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tony, we need to get into work."

"I know." Tony let go of her and grabbed his and hers shampoo from the floor. Tony got his hair all wet.

They showered and dressed and got to work, 2 and a half hours late. "Where were you guys?" McGee asked when they walked in.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Tony grinned as he walked to his desk. He heard Ziva giggle. Tony looked at Ziva and smiled.

"Tony," Sam said and got Tony to look up from his computer. "The director told me to tell you that we can't investigate the case where my son is the prime suspect in."

"Okay. Did he hand it over to Agent Green's team then?"

"I think so."

"He's a good guy, don't worry." Tony gave her a smile.

"Thanks Tony." Sam smiled back.

Tony looked over to Ziva and saw that she was looking at him. The two had eye sex for a while until Ziva looked away and smiled. Ziva turned back to him, "Tony, if we don't have a case, can we go home?"

"No. Not yet. We have to wait to see if we get a case or not."

"Okay. That's too bad." Ziva smirked.

"Yeah. I bet." Tony knew exactly what she was talking about. He smiled when he heard a ding from the computer signaling he got an email. He opened his email but it wasn't from Ziva. It was from an unknown person. It said, "Look up." Tony did and they all ducked for cover when they heard a gun go off. Tony got up and saw Ziva down on the ground.

* * *

A/N: No, I don't hate Ziva. I fucking love her. Cote de Pablo is the most beautiful woman i have ever seen in my entire life. I'm bisexual by the way so don't be offended. Review :)


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Wow okay only 1 review...thought i'd get more. Guess my fanfics suck.

* * *

Tony jumped over his desk. Sam called 911. Tony saw that she was still breathing and her eyes were open. Her hands were on her thigh, trying to keep pressure on her wound. "Zi, are you alright?"

"Tony? Come here." Ziva groaned. Tony ran to her. He was on his knees and he put more pressure on her thigh. "Again Tony? Why?"

"I know. Right before we got married you got shot in the ass and now in the thigh."

Ziva pulled him down by his tie and whispered in his ear, "Does this mean we can't have sex?"

"I'm afraid so." Tony kissed her, "I'm sorry." He said when they pulled away.

"You should be. Why do I always get shot?" Ziva looked up at Tony, "How much you wanna bet it was either EJ or Jeanne."

"It was probably both Zi. They're both whores and bitches."

"Agreed. Jeanne is a bitch, she shot me in the ass a couple months before our wedding." Ziva tried to sit up and lean back on her desk but Tony stopped her. "Tony, please let me sit up."

"Oh. Let me help you then." Tony eased her back so that she was leaning on her desk. "You good now?"

"Yeah. Watch the paramedics walk in now." Ziva looked up and saw two paramedics standing there. "Called it. Now lets get going to Bethesda!"

"Agent?"

"Agent DiNozzo." Tony answered for her.

"Agent DiNozzo, it's best if you try not to move." The paramedic got her on a gurney and rolled Ziva away. "Do you want your husband to come with you?"

"If that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine." The paramedic walked up to Tony, "She wants you to go with her."

"Okay." Tony walked out of the bull pen then turned around and yelled, "Find out who did this." Tony walked back to Ziva and kissed her lightly. "We're gonna find out who did this, I promise." He whispered in her ear.

"Good." Ziva said as they got in the elevator and went down to be loaded into the hospital van. Tony sat next to her in the hospital van. He held her hand the whole way there. Ziva looked up into his green eyes and smiled. "I love you Tony."

"I love you too Zi." Tony leaned down and kissed her. They got to the hospital and Tony had to wait in the waiting room. He filled out her paperwork and gave it back to the lady working at the desk. He pulled out his phone and texted their kids and told them what happened. It was a group message.

_Hey guys, your mom got shot in the thigh today at work. We're in the hospital now. – Big Tony_

His phone exploded with three texts.

_What the hell? – Little Tony_

_I'm leaving school. What hospital are you at? It's Bethesda isn't it? – Kate_

_Wait, wait, wait! Who the fuck shot her? I'm gonna kill them my self. – C.J_

_Calm down, she's gonna be okay. I'm in the waiting room now. – Big Tony_

_How are you saying calm down? Our mom is in the hospital because she got shot! – Kate_

_Okay, sign your self's out of school, I'll call and tell them what happened. – Big Tony_

_Thanks. – C.J, Kate, and Little Tony._

Big Tony dialed the school's number and told them what happened. The kids got out and the three drove in one car to Bethesda. "Dad!" Kate yelled through the waiting room. Kate ran up to him and hugged him.

"Okay, what were you guys talking about in school that you wanted to get out?" Tony let go of Kate.

"Well, we were talking about May 15, 2012 and how a Harper Dearing caused mass destruction." Kate said. By the look on their dad's face, they knew it wasn't good. "Wait dad, what really happened?"

"Well, Grandpa, Uncle Tim, Aunt Abby, your mom and I were in the NCIS building when the bomb went off. Your mom and I got stuck in the elevator. Uncle Tim got stuck in the squad room. Grandpa went down to Aunt Abby's lab. It was the saddest day that we all experienced. Grandpa found Harper Dearing and killed him." Tony sat down in the chair. "So you tell those teachers that you have parents that went through that. Tell them that both of your parents are NCIS special agents." Tony took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry dad." Kate sat down next to him and slung her arm around him.

"Family for Ziva DiNozzo?" The nurse called out. Tony shot up.

"Yeah, us four." Tony answered. The nurse walked over to them, "How is she?"

"Great! We took the bullet out of her thigh. She's asleep now but should be awake soon." The nurse explained.

"Can we go sit with her?" Tony asked.

"Of course, follow me." The nurse led the way to Ziva's room. "Here we are."

"Thank you." Tony gave the nurse a smiled.

"Dad, that nurse was smokin' and you didn't even check her out!" C.J said.

"Cameron James DiNozzo! Don't you ever say that to me again!" Tony gave him a glare. "There is no possible way I can love anyone like I love you mom." Ziva was awake and heard Tony say this. She smiled. The door opened and she acted like she was still asleep. Tony walked over to her bed. He got the chair and pulled it closer to her bed. Tony held her hand and stroked her hair with the other hand. "Ziva wake up. I know you're awake." Ziva woke up and smiled.

"How did you know?"

"Because you're eyes twitched in you closed eyelids." Tony smiled.

"You always know when I'm awake." Ziva smiled. "I'm gonna be on crutches for a while. So that means no work, no cooking, no anything that involved walking or being on my feet." Ziva's smile was gone.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I would love to have you to come back to work but doc's orders."

"I know. But I don't like being home alone. I had trouble with it when that bitch shot me in the ass a couple months before our wedding."

"Wait, mom got shot in the ass?" C.J, Kate and Tony burst out laughing.

"Yeah." Tony said. "Stop laughing!"

"Tony, it's okay. It was kind of funny." Ziva smiled. She grabbed his tie and pulled him down. Their lips met and their kids stopped laughing.

"Ew. We'll just leave you alone." C.J said and pulled them out of the room. Tony and Ziva kept on kissing. They pulled apart and Tony smiled.

"Oh. Wait so Kate told me that she's learning about May 15, 2012."

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth. I know the school wasn't gonna tell them what really happened. Harper Dearing planted a bomb in the director's car and it went off while we were in the building."

"Yeah I know that. But what did her teacher tell her?"

"That Harper Dearing caused mass destruction." Tony sat down on her bed and took her hand in his.

"Yeah well he did."

"But her teacher didn't tell them who he caused mass destruction to. I told her to tell her teacher that her parents are NCIS Special Agents and that we were in it."

"Wow. Okay. Now come lay with me." Ziva held her arms out and rolled on her good side. Tony got in next to her. "So now what?"

"I really don't know. I guess wait until the school calls." Tony began to play with Ziva's hair. Ziva smiled.

"You always know how to make me smile." Ziva kissed him again. Tony pulled away.

"I know. We are married." Tony smiled. "And I know how to make you moan." Tony began to suck on her neck. Ziva was trying hard not to moan. She couldn't hold it in anymore and she let out a moan. Tony pulled away, "Told you."

Ziva smirked, "Shut up." Ziva reached down and cupped his manhood through his pants. Tony let out a moan. "And I know how to make you moan."

"I know." Tony smiled and he got closer to her, if that was possible. Tony kissed her forehead. His kiss lingered there for a while. He pulled away and their foreheads touched. "No matter what you're wearing, you manage to make it look sexy."

Ziva snorted. "Not in a hospital gown with an IV connected to my arm."

"Ziva, yes you do. I'm telling ya, Mr. Pinky loves seeing you in anything."

"Well, he probably likes seeing me not wearing anything." Ziva smirked.

"He's imaging you naked right now." Tony smiled.

"You mean you are. I bet you can't wait until we can have sex again."

"Hey you're waiting for that day too." Tony's hand wondered down to her wound. "Can I see it?"

"Yeah." Ziva lifted the sheet and Tony saw a bandage with a circle of blood on it.

"Does it need to be changed?"

"I think, but I'll get the nurse to change it."

"Okay. What else can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I'm good. Just lay with me and keep you're arm around me."

"Okay." Tony kept his arm around her and they both fell asleep. The nurse came in and woke them up.

"Mrs. and Mr. DiNozzo, your kids are asking for you." The nurse said.

"Okay. Bring them in please."

"Not a problem." The nurse went out and got their kids.

"Mom, can we go home?" Kate asked. C.J and Tony walked in behind her.

"Yeah. Dad will be home when he decides to wake up." Ziva smiled at Tony's sleeping from next to her. She played with his hair.

"Okay." Kate answered.

"Kate, I trust you to make dinner."

"Okay." Kate turned to her brothers, "Lets go home and eat."

"Alright." Tony and C.J turned back to Ziva, "Bye mom."

"Bye." Ziva went back to Tony, "Wake up my little furry bear."

Tony woke up and saw Ziva smiling. "Hello beautiful face."

"What are we going to do about work? Who's gonna take my place for a while?" Ziva stroked his hair a little more.

"We could her Dornaget." Tony stated.

"No. I think he has a crush on you."

Tony smirked at her jealously. "Fine. I'll go to the director's office first thing tomorrow morning. Okay?"

"Alright." Ziva kissed him.

* * *

A/N: If you want to great! Review!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: First off I'd like to say Happy birthday to Cote de Pablo. 11/12/12. And second, I'd like to thank my only reviewer for reviewing.

* * *

**The next day…**

Kate walked into her history class and sat down. Her teacher began class and Kate raised her hand. Her teacher called on her. "Ms. Smith, my parents are NCIS Special Agents and they said that Harper Dearing planted a bomb in the director's car and when it went off, my parents, uncle, aunt, and grandparents were in the NCIS Building. No one knew if anyone else was alive. My parents got stuck in the elevator, my uncle got stuck in their squad room, my grandma got stuck in her office, and my aunt and grandpa got stuck in my aunt's lab. That man hurt my family." Kate said then started doing her warm up.

**At the hospital…**

Tony walked into Ziva's room with a balloon and some flowers in his hands. "Hey Zi. I hope you're feeling better."

"I am now." Ziva smiled. " I got my crutches today and I get to go home."

"Yay!" Tony smiled. "I missed sleeping with you last night." Tony walked over to her, "Do you want me to go home and get you clothes so you can go home?"

"Yes please." Ziva looked at him, "Can you get jeans and a t-shirt? Oh and some socks and shoes."

"Of course." Tony gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back Zi." Tony said over his shoulder as he was leaving and he was gone.

**30 minutes later…**

Tony walked into Ziva's hospital room and saw her smiling face. "Hey I got your clothes." Tony held up the bag. "Do you need any help getting changed?" Tony smiled.

"Yes I do." Ziva smiled back. Tony walked over to her and kissed her.

"Then let's get you dressed." Tony smiled even more. He helped her sit up. He grabbed the jeans out of the bag and put them on her. He took off the hospital gown and put on the t-shirt. He grabbed the socks and put them on her. He grabbed her old converse shoes and put them on her. "All done."

"Good now get discharge papers."

"Okay." Tony left and got the discharge papers. He walked up to Ziva's nurse and got her papers. He filled them out and walked back to Ziva's room. He saw her walking around on her crutches. "Looking good Zi." Tony smiled.

"Thanks. Can we go home now?"

"Yeah. Lets go." Tony left after Ziva. They got to the car and drove home. Tony opened the door for her. "Here we are. Do you want anything to eat?" Tony saw her sit down on the couch in the living room.

"Can I have some water to take my pain killers?"

"Of course." Tony walked into the kitchen and got some water for her. He brought it back to her and saw her lying down with the remote in her hand. "Zi? I have you water."

"Mkay." Ziva sounded sleepy.

"Would you rather sleep?" Tony kneeled next to her. He ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes but I want to take my pain killers first." Ziva sat up and pushed herself back so her back was against the arm of the couch. "Can I have my water and pill please?"

Tony handed her the water and a pill. "Here ya go."

"Thank you Tony." She took her pill. "Tony, can you make my mac and cheese?"

"Yeah. Anything else?"

"No thank you. But I'm going to take a quick bat nap while you cook."

Tony smiled, "Its cat."

"I am not a cat."

"It's cat nap. Not bat nap."

"Oh." Ziva tried to lie down. "Tony, can you help me lie down?"

"Yeah." Tony picked her up and placed her down so she was lying on her back.

"You did not have to pick me up."

"I wanted to." Tony smiled.

"Well okay then." Ziva relaxed. "Are you going to make me mac and cheese?" Ziva asked and gave him a smile.

"Well since you gave me that very, very cute smile, yes I will."

"Thank you my little furry bear. No wait, my big furry bear." Ziva winked.

"Heh." Tony smiled and went to make the mac and cheese.

**5 minutes later…**

Tony walked into the living room and found Ziva asleep on the couch. He walked over to her and kissed her head. She began to wake up. "Zi, wake up, I have mac and cheese for you." Ziva woke up and held her hands out for her food. "Here ya go." He handed her the mac and cheese.

"Thanks baby." Ziva smiled. "Sit with me."

"Thought you'd never ask." Tony sat down so she could sit up and rest her upper body on his arm.

"I love you Tony." Ziva said with a mouth full of mac and cheese.

"I love you too sweet cheeks." Tony turned her head so he could kiss her. He pulled away and smiled. "Tastes like mac and cheese." Tony kissed her again.

Ziva pulled away. "Thank you."

"Can I have some?" Tony asked

"Only because you're cute." Ziva smiled.

"Only cute?"

"Well, very sexy." Ziva held her fork up. "Open up."

"Yes Mrs. DiNozzo." Tony opened his mouth. Ziva put the fork in his mouth. Tony ate the mac and cheese. "Hmm." Ziva moaned. Ziva took the fork out of his mouth.

"It is good, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah." Tony kissed her. He pulled away, "I hope it's alright."

"Tony, this is perfect. Thank you." Ziva rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"Yes." Ziva handed him her bowl of mac and cheese. "Can you put it on the table for me?"

"Sure." Tony placed the bowl on the table and then leaned back and put his arm around her. "Do you want me to do anything else?"

"No. Just stay with me." Ziva adjusted herself so that her head was on his thigh and that she was lying down. "Remember when we were engaged and I got sick and you took care of me?"

"Yeah." Tony laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Well I got called in. Then you got better and I came home to get you and when I got back you were naked and I cocked blocked myself."

"Yeah I know but you made up for it later that day."

"I know." Tony looked down into her eyes. "You were screaming my name." Tony smirked.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Damn, now I wanna have sex with you."

"Same here but you know we can't."

"I know and I'm a little upset about that."

"Don't become jealous of my hand." Tony joked.

"Shut up. We all know that Mr. Pinky likes being inside Mrs. Pinky or my mouth."

"You caught me." Tony put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Can we at least make out?"

"Yeah we can." Tony got up off the couch and gently placed her head on the couch. He got down on his knees and put his lips on hers. She ran her fingers through his hair. Ziva moaned in his mouth when he pressed his tongue through her lips. Ziva pulled his hair. "What's wrong Zi?" Tony asked.

"I needed air." Ziva smiled.

"Oh. Okay. Tell me when you're ready to go again." Tony smiled.

"Can we cuddle instead?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. Put your bad leg up on the table and I'll sit next to you." Tony got on his feet and helped her put her leg up on the table.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva smiled. Tony sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She snuggled into his body. "You're so comfortable."

"Thank you." Tony smiled. "You're comfortable too." Tony kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome." Ziva rested her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too Zi." Tony smiled at her light snores.

**The next day…**

Ziva woke up next to Tony in their bed. "Tony. Wake up." Ziva said. Tony woke up. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Ziva, I really wanna find who shot you, can I please go in?"

"Yeah but please be careful."

"I will." Tony got up and took a quick shower. He got dressed, gave Ziva a peck on the lips and left. "I'll be back later, okay?"

"Okay. See you later Tony."

"Bye Zi. I love you."

"I love you too." Ziva smiled as she got out of bed and grabbed her crutches. She got to the stairs and put both under one arm and held onto the railing with the other arm. She hobbled down the stairs and sat down in the living room.

**NCIS Building**

Tony walked into the squad room and sat down at his desk. He waited for McGee and Sam to arrive. They both arrived 10 minutes later. "Hey Tony." Sam greeted him.

"Hey Sam. Okay, today we find the dirt bag who shot Ziva." Tony announced.

"Tony, we already did. McGee and I went down to Abby's lab and she did a trajectory of the shot in which it came and found that it came from across the harbor. McGee and I went over there and found shell casings. We bag and tagged them and brought them back to Abby. She matched them and we found out that the shooter was Jeanne Benoit." Sam explained.

"She took at shot at long distance?" Tony was shocked.

"Well, her father was an arms dealer so I'm guessing she bought some weapons from him and learned how to fire a gun. McGee and I believe that she got sniper training just so she could shoot Ziva."

"Did you track her down and arrest her?"

"Yeah. She's in interrogation. We wanted to make her wait so you could question her."

"Okay. Let's go." Tony walked into interrogation and sat down.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, interrogation with Jeanne. I think I missed spelled the bitch's last name.

A/N2: Anyway Review! :)


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Love my faithful reviewer! Any NCIS on Tuesday was a little disappointing like how come Tony and Ziva didn't kiss when they were saying how beautiful Tony's mom was? Like hello? Tony was thinking, so are you. Ugh! Fuck the writers. Oh and does McAbby go on a date?

* * *

When Tony sat down, Jeanne looked up and had a crooked smile on her face. Tony opened the file calmly. After he opened it, he began playing with his wedding ring. "You know now that I think of it, if I didn't tell you the truth, I wouldn't be with Ziva." Tony sat back and smiled when she tried to get up but was cuffed to the table.

"What are you going to do with me Tony?"

"You shot my wife, an NCIS special agent. I'm gonna put your ass in jail." Tony got up and walked over to her. "You're gonna spend the rest of your miserable, lonely, sad life if jail." Tony walked over to the door. "See you in court."

Tony left Jeanne speechless. He walked back to the squad room, grabbed his gear and left. He got to the car, got in, started it and went home. He walked in the front door and heard Ziva snoring. Tony smiled and walked into the living room.

He kissed her head and she began to wake up. "Hey beautiful."

"Tony, why are you back to quickly?"

"Because McGee and Sam found out who shot you yesterday when we left for the hospital."

Ziva sat up. "Who was it?"

"Jeanne." Tony kneeled next to her. He ran his hand through her hair.

"That bitch." Ziva lay back down on the couch.

"She's going to prison. I left her in interrogation." Tony said. "She's such a bitch."

"I know."

"Hey, how bout we go out to lunch. Anywhere you want." Tony shook her good leg.

Ziva smiled. "Okay."

"Do you need help getting up the stairs?"

Ziva smiled at him. "Yes please."

"Okay let's get you up the stairs."

"Can you carry me?" Ziva smiled.

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't. I just took my pain killers before I fell asleep."

"Okay then." Tony bent over and hooked his arms under her knees and back. "Here we go." Tony picked her up and carried her up the stairs to their room. He placed her down on their bed. "Do you need help getting dressed?"

"If you wanna help me." Ziva smirked.

"Oh I will. What do you wanna wear?" Tony walked over to her chest of drawers and opened a drawer.

"Jeans. T-shirt. Thong. Socks. Old converse." Ziva stated.

"Okay." Tony grabbed the clothes she wanted and walked over to her. He took off her sweatpants and put her thong and jeans on. He removed her shirt. "Do you want a bra?"

"Yes please." Ziva smiled as he walked over to where she keeps her bras and thongs. He took out a bra and held it up to her. "No."

"You don't want a black bra?"

"I'm wearing a white t-shirt. I need my tan bra." Ziva said.

"Okay." Tony put her black bra away and took out her tan bra. He turned around holding it up. "This one?"

"Yes. Now put it on me, I'm getting cold." Ziva crossed her arms across her exposed chest.

"Alright." Tony walked over to her and put her bra on. He kissed her. He grabbed her t-shirt and put it on her. "Are you good now?"

"I need a sweatshirt." Ziva smiled.

"Okay sweet cheeks." Tony kissed her again. He walked over to her closet and grabbed an Ohio State sweatshirt. "Zi, why do you have an old sweatshirt of mine in your closet?"

"You gave it to me Tony." Ziva smirked.

"When?"

"Well I was cold one night and you told me to go in your closet and I found one that fit me. It just so happen that it was that one. Now can I please put it on?"

"Yeah." Tony walked over to her and handed her the sweatshirt. She put it on and Tony grabbed her old converse shoes. He put them on and tied them for her.

"Thank you Tony." Ziva smiled. "Can we go now?"

"Yes. Where do you wanna go?"

"Our usual pizza place."

"Then lets go malady." Tony smiled and Ziva giggled. Tony picked her up and carried her downstairs so she could get her crutches. She got them and they walked out to Tony's car. Tony opened the car door for her. He walked over to the driver's side of the car and got in. "Okay lets go."

"Good!" Ziva joked. Tony looked at her and saw her smiling. "Oh come on baby, I was just kidding."

"I know." Tony leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away and started the car. He drove to their usual pizza place, Mario's. "Wanna share a pizza sweet cheeks?"

"Yes." Ziva smiled as they pulled up to the restaurant. Tony stopped the car, got out, walked over to the passenger's side of the car and opened the car door for her. She grabbed her crutches and got out. She walked in the pizza place and a waiter sat them down at a table right away. Tony pulled her chair out for her then pushed it back in when she sat down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Tony smiled and sat down. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"I want pepperoni pizza."

"Anything else?"

"Bacon."

"Okay." Tony saw their waiter come up to them.

"Can I take your order?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah, can we have a pepperoni and bacon pizza with two waters?"

"Yes." The waiter finished writing down the order and walked back to place the order.

Tony grabbed Ziva's hand from across the table. Ziva looked up at him and smiled. Tony smiled back and caressed his thumb over the back of her hand. "I love you Zi."

"I love you too Tony." Ziva winked at him. She turned her hand that was under his and intertwined their fingers. "When we get home, can we watch a movie?" Ziva asked.

"Anything you want." Tony smiled.

"Okay." Ziva smiled.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Tony asked.

Ziva was in deep thought when their food came.

Meanwhile in Tony, C.J and Kate school, it was lunch so Tony and Chris had lunch together. C.J and his girlfriend sat with them. Tony was already sitting at their table when Chris came up behind him and hugged him from behind. "Hey Tony."

"Hey Chris." Tony smiled. "How was your day so far?"

"Boring. I wanna ask you a question though."

"Okay shoot." Tony took a bite of his apple.

"Can I meet your family?" Chris asked.

"Why?"

"Because you met my family."

"Alright. You can meet them. Come over tomorrow night. It's Kate's birthday so that means my whole family will be there." Tony ate more of his apple. C.J walked up to their table hand in hand with his girlfriend. "Hey C.J."

"Hey Tony, Chris." C.J greeted them. He turned to his girlfriend, "Jess, what do you wanna do this weekend?"

"Well my parents are out of town for the weekend." Jess smiled. C.J kissed her. He pulled away. "So, I'll take that as an okay."

"You should." C.J smiled. Chris looked at Tony.

"I would kiss you but we're in school." Chris whispered in Tony's ear. Tony smiled.

"I know but just be glad that we only have one more class after lunch."

"Yeah but that's 85 minutes of hell!" Chris complained.

"Stop complaining or I won't kiss you." Tony smiled at Chris' reaction.

"Okay, I'll stop." Chris ate his lunch. Tony did the same.

Lunch ended and the two parted ways and went to their last class. Tony had English and Chris had history. When school ended, Tony and Chris met up and walked to the public library together to do their homework. "When are you going to kiss me?" Tony asked.

"When we get in the library." Chris answered.

"Good." Tony walked up the stairs of the library and walked in. He sat down at their usual table and Chris did the same. Chris moved his chair closer to Tony so he could kiss him. Tony smiled when Chris got closer to him. Chris put his hand behind Tony's ear and pulled him closer so their lips met. The librarian came up to them and coughed. They pulled away and looked up at the librarian. "Yes?" Tony asked.

"Please leave."

"Why?"

"Because you two are disturbing the others around you."

Tony took a quick look around and found a heterosexual couple making out. "Uh excuse me but they're," Tony pointed to the couple, "Making out too."

"Just please leave."

"You're a fucking homophobe!" Tony shouted and grabbed his backpack and left. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one. Chris came out and sat next to Tony on the steps of the library.

"Can I have one?"

"Yeah." Tony put his cig in his mouth and pulled out his pack. He opened it and let Chris take one. "I'm sorry." Tony rested his head on Chris' shoulder. Chris put his arm around Tony.

"Don't be. When you get angry, it's the cutest thing in the world. I love it."

"Really" Tony smiled.

"Yes really." Chris turned his head, "So I say we go to my house and have a make out session."

"Okay. But can I finish this first?"

"Yeah." Chris finished his cig along with Tony. They put them out with the bottom of their shoes and walked over to Chris's house.

"Thanks for calming me down." Tony said once they got in Chris' house.

"Well we have been dating for what a month now so I think I know you by now." Chris smiled and walked over to Tony. Tony smiled and kissed him. Chris pulled away. "Wait until we're in my room." The two boys made their way up to his room and began making out.

* * *

A/N: I love gay people. I smoke. Sorry to disappoint.

Review?

A/N2: Please answer: Does McGee and Abby go on a date?


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Sad to say it's coming to an end soon. And I said it'll be up by Monday or Tuesday and it was quicker! Ahh! And I cried when Ziva was talking about Tali to Tony! Ahh i can't even! Too many feels!

* * *

Tony and Ziva were sitting on the couch, cuddling and watching _Casino Royal_. Kate and C.J walked through the door and saw their parents on the couch. "We're home." Kate called out.

"Okay. We're in the living room." Ziva said. Kate and C.J walked in the living room. "Where's Tony?"

"With Chris. But first you should know something." C.J said making it seem like something was up.

"What is it?" Ziva sat up as best she could.

"Chris is coming over tomorrow night for my birthday." Kate said.

"That's fine. I want to get to know him better."

"So you're okay with him coming over?"

"Yeah."

"Can Jake and Jess come over then?"

"Yes but, Grandpa, Grandma, Aunt Abby, Uncle Tim, Sam, Brad, Brad Jr., Gerard, and Tim Jr. are coming over."

"Okay." C.J and Kate high-fived and left the living room.

Ziva turned to Tony, "What's for dinner?"

"Anything you want?" Tony smiled.

"Can we go to the Melting Pot?"

"Uh. Well what about C.J and Kate and Tony?"

"Tony is out with Chris. We can ask if C.J and Kate wanna join us but I was hoping it would have been the two of us." Ziva smiled.

"I say lets ask them. Then I'll call and make a reservation." Tony smiled back. He got up and walked up to C.J and Kate's rooms. "Hey guys your mom wants to go out to dinner if you guys wanna come." Tony waited. C.J came out of his room. "Where are you going dressed like that?" C.J was in a dress shirt and jeans. He had white Nikes on.

"I'm going out with Jess." C.J slid past Tony.

"Okay." Tony turned to Kate's door. He knocked. "Kate do you wanna go with your mom and I?"

"Uh well, I'm going out with Jake." Kate came out of her room wearing black skinny jeans, gray uggs and a plaid shirt. Her hair was in a braid to the side.

"Okay." Tony walked back down stairs. "Hey Zi." He walked in the living room. He saw her lying on the couch.

"Yes Tony."

"Looks like it's just the two of us." Tony smiled and knelt next to Ziva. He ran his hand through her hair like how he always did. Ziva smiled.

"Okay." Ziva put her hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Ew." Kate stated from the doorway. The two pulled apart.

"Yes?" Ziva asked.

"I'm going out. I'll see you guys later." Kate turned around and walked out the door.

"Bye." Tony said. He turned to Ziva. "Lets go." Tony got on his feet.

"Okay. Did you call?"

"I'll call right now." Tony pulled out his cell phone. When someone answered, "Hi can I make a reservation for 7:00 please?"

_"Yes. Can you give us your name please?"_

"DiNozzo. Big D, little I, big N little ozzo."

He heard a chuckle, _"Thank you."_

"You're welcome." Tony hung up. He saw Ziva sitting up and smiling. "What?"

"I love being married to you." Ziva smiled.

"I love being married to you too." Tony gave her his DiNozzo smile.

"What time is it?"

"5:00. We have time."

"Okay then come sit next to me." Ziva patted the part of the couch next to her. Tony smiled and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and she cuddled into his chest. Ziva smiled when he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Zi."

"I love you too Tony." Ziva tilted her head up and Tony captured her lips. The kiss heated and Ziva pulled away. "We can't."

"Too bad." Tony kissed her again. "Do you wanna change before we go out?"

"You just wanna dress me."

"So? What's wrong with that?" Tony smiled. Ziva laughed.

"No Tony. I do not want to change. I am fine."

"Okay. If you say so." Tony grabbed the remote off the table and turned on the TV. "What do you wanna watch sweet cheeks?"

"Anything. As long as we cuddle." Ziva rested her head on his arm.

"Of course." Tony maneuvered his arm around her body. "Just don't fall asleep on me."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It's just that I was really looking forward to going out with you tonight."

"Then keep me awake." Ziva smirked. Tony had an idea pop in his head. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her down on his chest as he fell back on the couch. "Tony!" Ziva laughed. Ziva's face was just inches from Tony's.

"You are so beautiful," Tony began to sing. "In every single way."

Ziva laughed. "My bandage needs to be changed. Am I still beautiful?"

"Uh yeah!" Tony tried to get up but Ziva wouldn't let him. "Zi, I have to change your bandage."

"Fine." Ziva kneeled above his crotch. "Slip your legs out now." Tony sat up and slid his legs out from underneath her. Ziva fell back on the couch when Tony was off of it. He got the stuff to change her bandage, changed it and they left for their dinner reservation.

They ate their dinner and went home. Tony helped Ziva up the stairs and into their bedroom. He laid her down their bed and walked over to her chest of drawers. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and placed them on their bed. Tony took off her jeans and shoes and put her sweatpants on her. She fell asleep after Tony helped Ziva. Tony grabbed his own pajamas and put them on. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arm around her. Ziva rolled on her good side, which was her right leg. She was now facing Tony.

The next morning, Ziva woke up with a little pain in her leg so she decided to wake Tony up. "Wake up my big furry bear." She licked his ear just like she did when they had to go through the sexual harassment lecture. Tony shot up from the bed and wiped his ear. Ziva laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Tony smirked.

"I'm sorry but my leg hurts so I was wondering if you could go down to the kitchen and get me water and my pain killers."

"I think I can do that." Tony left and walked downstairs. Tony came back with water and a pill. He handed Ziva her stuff and sat back down on the bed.

"Remember, we have to get the house ready for Kate's birthday."

"You mean I have to."

"Well, I'll supervise." Ziva smiled. Tony turned to her.

"It's a good thing you're my Israeli goddess." Tony cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down and kissed her. Tony pulled away. "Now come supervise me." Tony got up and walked downstairs. Ziva got up and grabbed her crutches.

"Tony. Wait." Ziva raised her voice. Tony came back in.

"Yes sweet cheeks?"

"Can you help me?" Ziva smiled.

"Getting you out of bed? I prefer getting you in bed." Tony smiled back.

"Yeah I know. You also like undressing me. Now help me."

"Okay." Tony walked over to her. He picked her up. Ziva wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Lets go downstairs now." Ziva smiled. Tony carried her downstairs and placed her on a chair in the kitchen. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and dialed Sam's number.

_"What?"_

"It's Ziva. What time are you guys coming over today?"

_"What time is it?"_

"0700."

_"What's wrong with you? Why don't you like sleep when we have off?"_

"Because I woke up in pain this morning."

_"Then take something. Can I go back to sleep now?"_

"No. What time are you guys coming over?"

_"Like 5ish. Is that okay?"_

"Yeah that's fine. Now go back to sleep."

_"Thank you." _Sam hung up her phone and dropped it on the floor. She rolled over and snuggled into Brad.

"Who was that baby?"

"Ziva. She wanted to know what time we were heading over to their house. I told her like 5ish."

"Okay. What time is it?"

"You don't wanna know." Sam looked up in his eyes. "But it's way before the kids would be up." Sam quickly straddled him. Brad smirked. His hands went to her hips.

"Are we going to have sex or just tease each other?"

"Sex." Sam smirked and leaned down to kiss him. Sam leaned back up sunk down on his hardening erection. Sam let out a moan as she adjusted to his size. She began to ride him. "Fuck yeah Brad." Sam moaned.

"Stop."

"Why?"

"I wanna try something new." He flipped them over and took his dick out of her. "Roll over and get on your hands and knees."

"You wanna try doggie style?" Sam looked at him.

"Yeah. We've never done it so I wanna try it. If you don't like it then we won't do it again."

"Fine." Sam rolled over and got on her hands and knees. Brad entered her from behind. "Fuck." Sam rested her head on her forearms. "Brad!" Sam climaxed and he kept thrusting in her. After about three thrusts Brad released his seed. He collapsed on top of her. "Yeah. We're never doing that again." Sam pushed herself up and pushed him off of her. There was a knock on their door.

"Stop having sex and give us money for lunch." Brad called out.

Sam and Brad looked at each other and realized that it was Friday and their kids had school. "Okay. Hold on." Sam got sweatpants and a t-shirt on. She walked over to where Brad keeps is stash of money and grabbed two 5's and handed them to her son through the cracked door. "Have a good day at school."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Remember we have to go to nana's house later tonight."

"I know mom." Brad said and left with Gerard.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the ending but I had to. Heehee!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Everyone go read some BurnNoticeNCIS78 fanfics! They're awesome! Some of them made me cry! I had too many feels going through me. lol.

* * *

While the three were at school, Tony, Sam, and Brad set up the house for Kate's birthday. "Thanks for helping guys." Tony said as they finished. Tony had called them for some extra help.

"Oh Tony, it's not a problem. We would have had sex all day if you didn't ask us to help." Sam joked.

"Don't tell him that." Brad squeezed her sides and made her squirm. She began to laugh.

"Stop!" Sam exclaimed. Brad stopped tickling her. Sam turned and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Tony." Ziva called from the kitchen. Tony walked in the kitchen.

"What's up?"

"Can you change my bandage?"

"Yeah. Uh do you think you can walk soon?"

"I can try right now if you want." Ziva got up and walked around. "This feels so good!" Ziva smiled. Tony walked over to her and hugged her.

"I'm glad." Tony kissed her cheek. "Can you cook? The kids don't like it when I cook." Tony joked and made Ziva laugh.

"Yes Tony, I'll cook." Ziva smiled. "Don't worry."

"I'm not." Tony kissed her. Tony bulled away, "What are you cooking?"

Sam overheard and ran into the kitchen, "I'll cook! I wanna cook!"

Tony and Ziva laughed. "Okay." Tony had let her cook. Sam jumped in the air and punched the air with her fist.

"Yes!"

Brad came walking in the kitchen. "What's going on in here?" Brad walked up behind Sam and hugged her. He tried to pick her up but realized that he was getting old to do that. "Ow my back." Sam turned around.

"That's why you don't pick me up anymore."

"I know but-"

"No buts. You don't pick me up anymore. Now turn around and take your shirt off." Sam ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Brad followed her order and turned around and took off his shirt.

"Where does it hurt?" Sam questioned. Brad pointed to his lower back. Sam cracked her knuckles and shook them out. She placed her hands on his lower back. Sam began to work out the knot in his muscles. Brad began to moan.

"That feels so good." Brad threw his head back. Ziva and Tony looked at each other.

"Well, I think Ziva and I will let you two be." Tony walked out of the kitchen with Ziva. They sat down on the couch in the living room when they got there and Tony put his arm around Ziva and she snuggled into his embrace.

Sam and Brad came in a couple minutes later. "What do you want me to cook?"

"Poppy seed chicken. Make like two or three pans of it."

"Would you like to help?"

"Sure. Drive to the store. We need the ingredients for it."

"Okay." Sam turned to Brad. "Can I have the keys?"

"Yeah here." Brad dug through his pockets and found the keys. He threw them in her direction.

"Thanks honey." Sam smiled. "I'll be back. Don't lift anything heavy." Sam turned to Tony. "Make sure he doesn't lift anything heavy."

"The only thing he'll be lifting is the popcorn bowl and the remote." Tony looked in Brad's direction. He had a mouth full of popcorn and had the remote in his hand. Sam looked in his direction and smiled. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Tony. Bye Brad."

"Bye." Was all Brad could get out.

Sam laughed and left with Ziva. "Bye Tony."

"Bye Zi."

And the two girls were gone. Sam helped Ziva in the car. "Okay, Harris Teeters here we come. Lets get some wine while we're there."

"You're buying the wine and I'll buy the chicken, sour cream, cream of chicken soup, poppy seeds, onions, and Ritz crackers."

"So you'll buy the ingredients and I'll bye the alcohol."

"Yeah pretty much."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam pulled in the parking lot and got out of the car. She walked around to the passenger's side and helped Ziva.

"Thanks." Ziva said once she got on her feet. "You are very helpful."

"It's not a problem." Sam held Ziva up until he got her balance. "You good Ziva?"

"Yeah. Just get a cart. I'll push it."

"Okay." Sam walked over to get a cart and Ziva followed her. "Here ya go."

"Do you want to split up and meet back at the car or just stay together?"

"We can stay together. I don't think Tony would like it if we split up with you being shot and all."

"Sam, I can walk. I am perfectly fine. Trust me."

"If you say so but it would make me feel better if we stayed together." Sam's phone began to ring. She pulled it out and read the caller ID. It was their son, Brad. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

_"It's 2:30. Where are you and dad?"_

"Take Gerard and go to nana's house."

_"Why?"_

"Because I'm with her. Your dad and grandfather should be there. I'll call them and let them know."

_"Where are you?"_

"At the store with nana because we're getting ingredients for poppy seed chicken."

_"Okay." _Sam heard his voices in the background. _"Gerard lets go. We have to go to nana and poppy's house."_

"I'm hanging up now. Bye." Sam hung up and turned to Ziva. "He means well, I just hoped that he would have waited to make me a grandmother."

"Now you know how I felt when you told be you were pregnant with Brad."

"Yeah but I'm not your real daughter."

"True but Kate is exactly like you when you were 17."

"How?"

"She dresses like you did. She has a boyfriend. Wait, why don't you wear skinny jeans and super hero t-shirts anymore?"

"I needed a new look and Brad likes the sexy NCIS special agent, I am. So yeah. And it's not professional."

"Yeah, I know." Ziva said. They walked around the store and got what they needed. They checked out and went back to the house. While they were walking around Sam called Brad, her husband, and told him that Brad and Gerard were on their way over. Sam and Ziva got back to the house and saw a bunch of cars in front of the house. "Guess they got here early. I was expecting Gibbs, Jenny, Jimmy, Breena, Tim, Abby, Tim Jr. and Jimmy and Breena's daughter, Abby. Oh and you guys but you were already there. Whatever, lets cook." They got out of the car and carried the bags in the house. They walked in and found Jimmy daughter and Tim's son making out in the corner. Ziva walked up to both Jimmy and McGee. "You know your kids are making out in the corner?"

"Yeah. Ziva, Tim and Abby are dating."

Ziva chuckled. "Did you name her after our Abby?"

"No. My sister's name is Abigail so Breena and I named her Abigail." Palmer caught something out of the corner of his eye. "Excuse me but I have to kick Tim's son's ass."

"What, why?" Ziva turned around and found the two going to second. "Oh. Good luck." Ziva walked away briskly and into the kitchen. Sam, Abby, Breena, and Jenny were in there. "Jenny!" Ziva walked over to her and hugged her. Abby joined in. Sam backed away. "Oh no you don't. Get in here Sam." Ziva pulled Sam into the group hug.

"Yay a group hug." Tony said from the doorway. He joined in too.

"Tony, you do realize that it's only the girls here." Ziva said as she let go of everyone.

"I know. I'll just go." Tony sighed and started to walk away.

"Come back." Ziva tugged on his arm and pulled him in for a kiss. Ziva pulled away. "I'm sorry. Wait do you know were Tony is?"

"Basement with C.J, Kate, Chris, Jake, and Jess."

"Get them all for me please?"

"Yes ma'am." Tony turned and went down the basement.

"Ziva, I thought you don't like being called ma'am."

"Well, when Tony says it to me, he usually wants sex so I let him call me ma'am."

"Ew." Kate said from behind them. She was with Tony, C.J, Chris, Jake, and Jess. "That's disgusting mom."

"Mom, what do you want?"

Ziva turned around. "Which one of you is Chris?" She pointed to Jake and Chris. Jake and Chris looked at each other. Chris stepped forward. He was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, a purple zip-up sweatshirt, denim jeans, and converse.

"Hi Mrs. DiNozzo, I'm Chris." Chris held out his hand for Ziva to shake.

"Hi Chris. I'm Tony, C.J and Kate's mom." Ziva inspected him. "Do you like my son?"

"Of course! I would do anything for him."

"Good. Now, Jess, come here." Chris stepped back in the line of kids. Jess stepped out. "Hi, you can call me Mrs. DiNozzo." Sam, Jenny, Breena and Abby were tying to suppress their laughs the entire time. "Do you like my son?"

"Yes. Mrs. DiNozzo, I do. I like him very much. He makes me very happy."

"Good answer. Now last but not least, Jake, come here."

"Okay." Jake stepped forward. "Hi Mrs. DiNozzo. I'm Jake. I like your daughter very much. I promise not to hurt her. Ever. And if I do, you have permission to kick my ass."

"Well it's good to know but I wasn't going to ask if you liked her. She talks to me I know you like her. What I was going to was, do you have good intentions with my daughter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are you going out with her just to lead her on and eventually have sex with her?"

"Mom!" Kate exclaimed. "Isn't this dad's job to question my boyfriends?"

Sam chimed in, "You would think so, but no. Ziva would always question Brad."

"Why did you just call her Ziva?" Kate question and C.J and Tony gave her questioning looks.

"Well she adopted me. I'm not her real daughter."

"What?!" The three exclaimed

* * *

A/N: Gonna go see Silver Linings Playbook with the family now bye! Jennifer Lawrence is so good as katniss in the hunger games! She on my top 5 favorite actress list.

Review


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Oh fuck. One: Aliyah is on. No one can watch that episode with me. I yell at the TV when its on. Two: I'm goofy as fuck when I have my period. Just saying.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...or do I?

* * *

"Yeah. You guys didn't know that?"

"No. We just thought that our mom had you when she was 20 then met dad at work they fought sexual tension for 7 years then gave in and started dating." Kate explained.

"Well I look nothing like her."

"So now what? Are you still our older sister or are you some stranger that gets invited to all the holidays?" Kate asked.

"Whatever you want to think of me as. I'm not half Jewish though. I'm catholic; I celebrate Christmas and Easter and whatever else there is. I can still be your older sister." Sam smiled.

"Okay. So mom, what's for dinner?"

"Poppy seed chicken." Ziva said as she was pulling out the pans and mixing bowl. Sam helped her. "Sam you're in charge of cooking the chicken, Abby you're in charge of mixing the sour cream and cream of chicken soup and Jenny you can beat the Ritz crackers." Ziva gave orders.

Breena walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. The others started on their 'jobs'. The kids went back in the basement after Ziva was done with them. Sam cooked the chicken while Abby mixed what had to be mixed and Jenny beat the Ritz crackers in a big zip lock bag. "Thanks for helping."

"Ziva, it's not a problem." Jenny smiled.

"Hey, Sam?" Brad said from the doorway.

"Yeah?" Sam turned around and saw her husband standing in the doorway.

"When can we eat? I'm starving."

Sam put the fork down and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "When we're done cooking."

"When will that be?"

"What happened to the popcorn you were eating an hour ago?"

"I ate it all. Sam, I'm so hungry and my back hurts."

Sam turned around. "Ziva, do you have any ibuprofen for my third child?"

"Yeah. Let me look." Ziva walked over to her cabinet next to the microwave and found some ibuprofen. She handed it to Sam. "Here."

"Thanks." Sam turned around and gave Brad the ibuprofen. "Will you stop complaining?"

"Yes. Now give me the damn pills woman!" Brad joked. Sam laughed and gave him the pills.

"Here. Now get some water and take 2 of those and go relax until dinner." Sam turned around. "Ziva, is my room still the same?"

"Yes."

"Can Brad go lie down for a while?"

"Of course!"

"Thanks." Sam turned back to him. "Do you want to go lie down on my bed or sit in the chair in the living room?"

"Will you lie down with me?"

"I'm cooking."

"So? Can you please lie with me?"

"Fine. Lets go." Sam walked him upstairs to her room. They both lay down on her bed and he instantly relaxed. "Are you better now?"

"A little." Brad put his arm around her. "Now I'm better." Sam smiled.

"Good. Now, can I go cook or am I being held hostage by my bad back husband?"

"Yeah go cook." Brad took his arm back and Sam got out of her old bed. "Come get me when dinner is ready."

"I will." Sam bent over the side of the bed and kissed him. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay. Now go you sexy cook you." Brad slapped her ass.

"Oh you're not getting sex tonight." Sam threatened.

"Oh come on baby. I was just kidding."

"You better be because I do not want to have to masturbate tonight."

"Can I watch?"

"No because I'll be having sex with you. Damn. Now I'm horny." Sam walked back to her old bed and got on top of Brad. She leaned down and kissed him. There was a knock on her door. "Fuck." Sam mumbled.

"Sam. We need you. Come downstairs." Ziva said through the door. She began to open the door slowly. She popped her head in. "Oh come on! Every time you two are up here. Is there something in the air that makes you two horny as hell?" Ziva asked.

"He was making me horny. And I think I'm making him horny." Sam felt something poking her crotch area of her jeans.

"I'm going to leave you guys alone." Ziva left and closed her door. Sam blushed and hid her face in the crook of Brad's neck.

Sam mumbled something. "What?" Brad put his hands on hips and pushed her up. Sam gave in and sat up.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because Ziva caught us…again." Sam sighed. "Okay. I'm gonna go back downstairs and help them out." Sam began to get off of him. "Or we could have a quickie." Sam smirked.

"Quickie." Brad smiled and Sam kissed him. The kiss heated and they only broke to take each other's shirts off. Sam kissed down his chest until she reached his jeans. Sam unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. Sam took off her own jeans and thong and shot the thong at Brad's face. He smelled it and smiled. Sam got back on top of him.

Meanwhile, Ziva, Abby, Jenny, and Breena were cooking. "Guys, Sam's about to have sex with Brad…again." Ziva said as she walked into the kitchen. "Prepare yourself."

"Thanks Ziva." Abby said.

About ten minutes have passed and dinner was almost ready. Sam came down with a smile on her face and her hair was a mess. Her t-shirt was on back wards. "Hello ladies." Sam greeted them and smiled.

"What happened?" Ziva eyed Sam.

"Oh come on! I am a married woman. I can do what ever I want with my husband, who is now asleep until dinner." Sam tripped and caught herself on the counter. "Wow. We just had the best sex ever. I've never fallen over before."

"Wow Sam." Abby rolled her eyes.

"What?" Sam sat down at the kitchen table. She looked down and chuckled. "My shirts on backwards." Sam laughed.

The four rolled their eyes and shook their heads. "Okay, changing the subject, dinner will be ready soon. We just put it in the oven now." Ziva announced.

"Great! Well do you guys still need my help?" Sam leaned back in the chair and stretched her hands over her head.

"No we're good." Ziva shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay. I'll go get Brad." Sam got up and walked over to the stairs.

Ziva walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway that faced the stairs leading up to the bedrooms. "Don't have sex again." Ziva called up the stairs.

"Okay." Sam called back and entered her old room. She saw Brad's sleeping form and lay down next to him. She smiled when he put his arm around her. Sam snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

About 20 minutes had passed and Sam and Brad were still asleep. Ziva went up to Sam's old room. She opened the door and woke Brad and Sam up for dinner. "Sam, Brad, wake up. Dinner is ready." She shook them and they both woke up.

"Earthquake?" Sam asked.

"No earthquake but dinner is ready." Ziva responded. "Now, Brad get dress and come downstairs." Ziva left and went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ziva ran into Tony in the kitchen. "Hi."

"Well hello there pretty lady, what's your name?" Tony joked.

Ziva smiled and went along with the joke. "Ziva. What's yours?"

"Anthony but my friends call me Tony. That's y-not backwards."

"Enough joking around. Brad and Sam will be down soon. I'm guessing Sam's waiting for brad to be dressed so they can come down together."

"Okay." Tony and Ziva walked in the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Is dinner ready?" Palmer asked.

"Yes. We are waiting for Brad and Sam to come down so we can eat. I'm sorry for the longer wait."

"Rule number 6 Ziva." Gibbs said.

"Rule 18?" Ziva joked and smiled. Tony laughed and so did everyone else.

"Ah why not?" Gibbs smiled his rare smile.

"Lets go eat!" Sam said when she came down the stairs.

"Agreed!" Palmer jumped up and made his way to the dining room. Breena followed him and their daughter followed Breena. Abby and Tim made their way to the dining room also and their son followed them. Tim Jr. and Abby, Breena and Jimmy's daughter kept on giving each other flirtatious looks. Jimmy saw one of their looks and rolled his eyes.

Ziva went into the basement to wrangle up her kids. When she got down there, she found the four guys playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 on their x-box 360. Kate and Jess were distracting Jake and C.J by having their arms around their necks. Kate leaned over and kissed Jake's cheek. "Come on guys, time for dinner."

Kate looked up and saw her mom standing on the stairs, smirking. Ziva turned and walked back upstairs. Ziva saw Tony when she got upstairs. She walked over to him and kissed him. She pulled away and smiled.

"What was that for?"

"What? I can't kiss my husband?" Ziva smiled.

"Well your getting better." Tony smiled and kissed her again.

Meanwhile, Gibbs and Jenny were watching them and Jenny thought it was cute but Gibbs on the other hand though that they needed to knock it off. "They need to stop." Gibbs huffed.

"Oh come on Jethro. Look at them now compared to where they were last week." Jenny turned to him and stepped in front of him. She snaked her arms around his neck. "Just relax and maybe, we'll have sex tonight." Jenny smiled.

"Well when you put it that way." Gibbs smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ziva looked over at Jenny and Gibbs and smiled. Tony took the opportunity to kiss her cheek. "Later Tony. I promise and I'll let you be on top." Tony stopped and pulled away. "Yes Tony, I'm ready. So tonight, when the kids are out tonight, we'll have crazy bouncy sexy night." Ziva smiled.

"I love you so fucking much Zi."

"I love you so fucking much too Tony." Ziva smiled and kissed him again but a little deeper.

* * *

A/N: So yeah...truth or consequences...TOO MANY FEELS I CAN'T EVEN!

A/N2: Seleem is a son of a mother fucking bitch.

A/N3: It's offical! In 2 days, my story will be up for 90 days! :)


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hello there! Just wanted to say that after this chapter, there will be like 1-3 more chapters. Maybe depending on how things go with The Unexpected Gift. But heres something for all my readers and my two loyal reviewers! Love you both!

* * *

"Take a breath you two." Sam's voice came from the dining room. Tony and Ziva were in the kitchen. Tony and Ziva pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Lets go eat." Ziva took his hand and pulled him in the dining room.

"I'd rather eat-" Tony started then was cut off when Ziva put her hand over his mouth. Ziva gave him a death stare and Tony knew not to say anything else. Ziva took her hand away and Tony smiled at her. Ziva couldn't be mad anymore when he gave her that smile of his. Ziva smiled back. They sat down at the table and began spooning out their own chicken to eat. Tony and Ziva sat on either head of the table. Ziva saw her kids sit down at the table. Jake sat next to Kate, Chris sat in between Tony and C.J, and Jess sat near Big Tony. On the other side of the table were Jenny, Gibbs, Tim, Abby, Palmer, and Breena. Sam, Brad, Gerard, Brad Jr., Tim Jr. and Abby, Breena and Jimmy's daughter, sat around a smaller table to the side of the big table. "Enjoy your dinner and happy birthday baby girl." Tony looked around the room and just smiled. He never thought he'd have three children with the exotic beauty that walked in NCIS with her provocative slouch and have such a loving and caring family. Ziva saw him smile and realized what he was smiling about and smiled too.

"Thanks daddy." Kate got up and hugged Tony. She let go and sat down. Tony sat down and ate his dinner. Ziva ate her dinner too and so did everyone else. Kate felt something from under the table. "What was that?" Kate pushed her chair out and looked under the table. "It's a kitty." Kate picked it up and smiled. "I didn't know we had a kitty. I love kitties!"

"Happy birthday." Ziva smiled when the cat rubbed his face against her cheek. Kate giggled and rested it against her chest.

"Thanks mom." Kate smiled even more. She got up and placed the cat on the floor. The cat walked over to Ziva and purred.

"Kate, I love cats too." Ziva smiled. She bent over and picked up the cat. "What are you going to name it?"

"I get to name it too?"

"It is your cat."

"I'll name it Jack." Kate smiled. The cat meowed. Ziva set him down on the floor and ate her dinner again. Jack walked over to Sam and hissed.

"I hate cats." Sam grumbled. Everyone stared at her. "What? Brad had a cat and it would piss everywhere. He finally got rid of it."

"Yeah his name was Jim-Bob. My mom hated it too. I was the only one who liked it." Brad smiled.

"Jim-Bob?" Gibbs asked. "What kind of name is that?"

"Well I was like 10 when I named it and I named it Jim-Bob." Brad explained.

"Oh." Gibbs huffed then ate his dinner.

Tony looked at Ziva from across the table and they had eye sex. Ziva looked away and smiled. She looked back and saw him smiling. Ziva smiled back. She gave him a flirtatious look. Tony smiled and looked down at his dinner and ate it. Ziva ate the rest of her dinner.

After dinner, they all sang happy birthday to Kate. Ziva had bought a cake from the store. She put 17 candles on it and Kate blew them out. After the cake was eaten, everyone went home and Tony and Ziva's kids went out. Tony did the dishes and Ziva went up to their room and got ready for Tony. She had on a matching bra and panties set. It was black lace. She also had a black silk robe on. She grabbed her phone and sent Tony a text.

_Come upstairs now my big furry bear. – Ziva_

Tony looked at his phone and smiled.

_I'm coming now. – Tony_

Tony walked upstairs and entered their room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ziva lying on her side and rested her head on her hand. "Wow." Tony breathed. He felt his jeans getting tighter.

"Come here." Ziva wagged her finger. Tony walked over to her and got on their bed. Ziva got on top of him and threw her robe on the floor. Tony smiled and held her hips. Ziva giggled when she felt his erection pressing through her panties. Tony hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. Ziva stopped his hands. "Not yet." Ziva bent over and kissed him. She unbuttoned the two buttons of his Polo and tried to pull it over his head but failed. Ziva giggled. "I need some help." Tony smirked. He sat up and Ziva pulled his shirt over his head. Tony rolled them over and got off of her. He pulled his pants down along with his boxers. He got back on top of Ziva and kissed her.

Tony pulled away. "Can we have sex now?"

Ziva smirked. "We can try but you're going to have to take my bra and panties off." She grinded her hips against his. Tony groaned and took off her bra. He threw it across the room. He latched onto on of her breasts and began to suck on it. He then moved to the other one and did the same exact thing. Then, he kissed his way down her chest until he reached her lower stomach. He took her thong off and shot it across the room, which made Ziva giggle. "That was my favorite pair." Ziva ran her hands down his back. She gripped his ass and tried to push his erection closer to her entrance. Tony got the message and entered her in one swift motion.

"Fuck Zi." Tony moaned. He kept a steady rhythm.

"Go faster." Ziva moaned. Tony sped up and went harder too. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Right there! Fuck Tony!" Ziva arched her back up, forcing him deeper in her. "Oh God Tony!" Ziva climaxed and Tony soon followed.

"Ziva." Tony grunted as he climaxed after her. He pulled out of her and lay down next to her. Ziva cuddled up next to him. She began playing with his chest hair as he put an arm around her.

"Good night my big furry bear."

"Night my ninja." Tony felt Ziva roll on her side, so her back was facing him. Tony rolled over so they could fall asleep spooning. Tony draped his arm over her. "Thanks for always giving me the greatest sex ever."

"It's easy when you have a great partner to do it with." Ziva smirked. She yawned and fell asleep. Tony fell asleep too.

The next morning, Ziva woke up before Tony. She rolled over to see if he was still sleeping, which he was. She kissed him and he woke up.

"Morning Zi." Tony smiled. He rolled over and put his hand on her waist.

"Good morning Tony." Ziva smiled back and raised her hand to run her fingers through his hair.

"Guess what." Tony smiled.

"What?"

"I love you more than words can say."

Ziva smiled. "I love you more than words can say too." Ziva kissed him.

Tony pulled away. "Lets get out of bed and get some breakfast."

"Okay." Ziva kissed him again and then got out of bed. Tony watched her move around their room and was smiling. Ziva turned around and saw Tony watching her and smiling. "What are you smiling at?"

"You. You're still naked. I kinda wanna have sex right now."

"Oh really?" Ziva put down the things in her hand and got in their bed. She got on top of Tony. She straddled his hips and bent over to kiss him. She pulled away. "What about the kids?"

"Oh come on Zi. Just a quickie?"

"Your so weird."

"But you still love me right?"

"Of course." She felt his member get hard and she giggled. "I can feel that you know."

"Yeah I know. But you love it." Ziva was about to slide his erection into her wet core when they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Ziva called out.

"Kate."

"What do you need Kate."

"Food for Jack."

"Its in the Lazy Susan."

"Thanks."

Ziva turned back to Tony. "Thank god. Now where were we?" Ziva smirked.

"I think we were about to have sex." Tony flipped them over. He entered her in one swift motion and made them both moan. Ziva rocked her hips in time with Tony's thrusts. "Jesus Zi." Tony moaned when he was getting close.

"Cum for me Tony." Ziva whispered in his ear. "I'll be right behind you." Ziva reached down and squeezed his ass.

"Ziva." Tony grunted. She kept on squeezing his ass. "Oh fuck." Tony released his seed inside of her.

Ziva flipped them over and climaxed. "Oh Tony!" Ziva rolled off of him and cuddled up next to him. "That was so good."

"Can we go eat now?" Tony got out of bed and so did Ziva. Tony put on a pair of boxers, jeans, socks and a t-shirt. Ziva walked up to him and smacked his ass. "What was that for?"

"Being the man that I love."

"Oh well we both know that when you smack my ass it only means one thing: you want me to get a move on." Tony smiled and saw her put on cargo pants and a black v-neck t-shirt. Tony walked out of his room and past Kate's. He stopped when he heard a Blink-182 song playing. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kate called from her room.

Tony opened the door. "Hey, what song is that?"

"First Date by Blink-182. Why?"

"I like that song."

"Really? You?" Kate asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Yes. It's a good song." Tony began to shut her door. "We're making pancakes for breakfast, go wake up Tony and C.J."

"Okay dad." Kate turned off the music and walked to Tony and C.J's room. "Guys wake up. Dad is making pancakes." Kate said and just as she finished saying 'pancakes', their door opened. "Whoa there speed racers." Kate joked and walked down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw Tony and C.J hovering over their dad's shoulder.

"Morning Kate." Ziva said to her daughter.

"Good morning mom. I fed Jack already now he's roaming the house." Kate sat down next to Ziva.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Yes I did."

"Well that's good. Tony and C.J stop crowding your father while he makes pancakes." Ziva ordered.

"Thanks Zi." Tony left the pancakes for a second to kiss Ziva.

"Ew." The three groaned. Tony and Ziva pulled apart. "Hey mom how's your thigh doing?" Kate asked.

"Its good. Do you guys want to see the wound?" Ziva offered.

"NO!" The three put their hand up to cover their eyes. Ziva just smiled.

* * *

A/N: If you haven't read my other fanfic them please do so! It's so much better than this...trust me.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: I don't know if there will be one more chapter or not of this. I'm thinking there will be.

* * *

Kate walked into the house and slammed the door. She ran up to her room and slammed that door also. Kate lay down on her bed and began to softly cry. She felt Jack come up next to her and lay with her. Kate heard light knocks on her door. "Go away."

"Kate. Please open up." Ziva said. She jiggled the doorknob but it was locked just as she suspected. Ziva picked the lock and the door opened.

"I don't wanna talk." Kate said through sobs as she pets Jack.

Ziva closed the door and then sat on the edge of her daughter's bed. "Kate, please tell me what's wrong." Kate looked at her mom. Ziva brushed a couple of strands of hair out of Kate's face and wiped away her daughter's tears.

Kate took a deep breath. "Jake broke up with me." Kate sat up. "What's wrong with me mom? Am I ugly?"

"No baby girl. You aren't."

"Mom." Kate warned her about the nickname.

"What? You aren't ugly. Listen to me; you are a DiNozzo, a half Israeli, half Italian girl. I was hot before I had you three. When I met you father, he thought of me as an Israeli goddess. I even caught Uncle Tim ogling me before. But mostly your father but the point to this story is that, you are a beautiful young girl who will walk down the halls at school tomorrow wearing the hottest thing in that closet. Okay?"

Kate smiled. "I love you mom. You rock." Kate threw her arms around Ziva. Ziva hugged her daughter back.

"I love you too Kate. Now, what do you want for dinner? It's your choice."

"Can we have some fun and make our own pizza?"

"Yeah we can!" Ziva smiled. She got off the bed and Kate followed.

"Mom, why are boys assholes?"

"Hey!" Tony said from his room.

"Not you Tony." Kate giggled. "You could never be an asshole." Kate ran up to her brother and hugged him. Tony wrapped his arms around his little sister in a protective manner. The let go of each other and Kate went down stairs with their mom. "Mom, where are you?"

"Kitchen." Ziva replied.

Kate walked into the kitchen and found her dad's arms wrapped around her mom's waist from behind. "Ew."

Tony unwrapped his arms and turned around. "Hey Kate."

"Mom, when will dinner be ready?" Ziva walked over to Kate and hugged her.

"Soon. Do you want to help me?" Ziva tucked a strand of hair behind Kate's ear. Kate smiled.

"Sure." Kate looked around. "What do you need help with?"

"Making the pizza."

"No way! Zi, you're making pizza?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony. I do remember I made it for you before we were married."

"That was almost 20 years ago though."

Ziva looked at him. "Well you will be happy that I'm making this again." Ziva smirked.

"Okay guys, stop flirting and lets make dinner. I'm hungry."

"Get out Tony." Ziva slapped her husband's ass. "I love you but get out." Ziva smiled.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving." Tony kissed Ziva quickly then left.

"Mom, can we start now?" Kate asked.

"Yes. Did you get the Pillsbury dough out?"

"Yeah." Kate handed the roll to her mom. "Now what?"

"We take the dough out of the package. Then we put the tomato sauce on it followed by the cheese."

"Hey mom and Kate." Tony greeted them.

"Hey T." Kate smiled at her brother. "What's up?"

"Chris and I got in a fight."

"About what honey?" Ziva asked.

"Well you know how he's in college? Well he wanted me to go visit him and I told him I couldn't so he got mad at me and told me to never call him or text him ever again." Tony sighed. "Fuck him. Sorry mom."

"Don't be. You have every right to be mad." Ziva then heard C.J yell.

"Fuck you, you slut." C.J yelled. "No, you're a slut, I don't want to talk to you ever again!" C.J kept on yelling. "Jess, you cheated on me, stop making up excuses for yourself. Have a good life." He left his phone on his bed and walked down the stairs.

"C.J. Come here." Ziva said. She saw C.J walk into the kitchen. "What happened?"

C.J took a deep breath. "Jess cheated on me with Jake. Kate's ex."

"Wait. What?" Kate was shocked. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry Kate." C.J walked over to her and gave her a huge hug. "Family first. Always. We won't let these fuckers mess with us."

"Thanks C.J." Kate smiled. "Okay, you can let go of me now." Kate let go of C.J and picked up her phone. "Let's get some My Chemical Romance playing. They just released 10 never before heard songs. I was so excited when that came out!" Kate squealed and played Make Room!

"Kate, lower it a little." Ziva said.

"Okay mom." Kate lowered the volume of the song. Kate set her phone down on the table and walked over to her mom. "What do we need to do now?"

"Get a pan out and preheat the oven."

"Okay." Kate got a pan out.

"Mom, what are you making?" C.J asked.

"Pizza."

"Alright!" C.J and Tony high-fived. "You wanna go play Black Ops?" C.J asked Tony.

"Sure." Tony agreed. "Can you call us when dinner is ready?" Tony asked Ziva.

"Yeah." Ziva smiled. She saw her boys go up the stairs and into their room. She turned towards Kate. "Okay, now that the boys are gone, you have to tell me, are you really okay with Jess cheating on C.J with Jake?"

"No. She's lucky she still has her legs. I would have shot her for C.J."

"I know." Ziva put her arm around her daughter and kissed her head.

"Where's dad?"

"Probably watching a movie." Ziva joked. Kate laughed.

"No seriously."

"He's in the family room." Ziva answered.

"Thanks." Kate walked out of the kitchen and into the family room. She saw her dad sitting on the couch and walked over to him. She sat on his lap. "I love you daddy." Kate leaned against his chest.

"What's going on baby girl?" Tony asked.

"Jake broke up with me for Jess, C.J's ex." Kate explained. "He cheated on me with her."

"What do you mean cheated?"

"He had sex with her dad." Kate took a deep breath. "I hope she's pregnant."

"Oh come on."

"No dad. If she is, then that baby can fuck her life up. Sorry."

"You're angry. It's fine." Tony saw Ziva walk into the family room and he mouthed, "Come here." Ziva walked over to the couch and sat down next to them. Ziva placed her hand on Kate's back.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I'm bi." Kate admitted.

"What's that?"

"Bisexual? It means I go both ways."

"Oh." Ziva mentally head slapped herself for that. She looked over at Tony. Tony's expression was the same when he found out that Little Tony was gay.

"You guys are fine that I am?"

"Yes. You should go tell Tony and C.J." Ziva suggested.

"They already know." Kate said.

"Really?" Ziva asked. What Ziva and Tony didn't know was that Tony and C.J were standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, we know." C.J said and then the two came out of the doorway. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. But I do have one question. Did your boyfriends and girlfriend really break up with you guys?"

"Well, Jess and Jake broke up with me and Kate. Tony just went along with it about Chris. Tony and Chris are never breaking up." C.J answered.

"Oh." Ziva answered. "Well, dinner is almost ready so everyone, go freshen up and we'll eat." Ziva said she got up from the couch.

"Kate, go freshen up." Tony said.

"Okay dad." Kate got up and walked out of the family room. Tony tugged Ziva back.

Tony heard footsteps go up the stairs. "That explains her outfits every day. Skinny jeans and superhero t-shirts with chucks that match."

"Oh come on. That means nothing. Trust me." Ziva pulled him down and kissed him. "Can you please relax? Okay fine, yes two of our children are gay but we will support them. If you don't, there's the door." Ziva pointed towards the door.

"Are you serious? You're gonna kick me out if I don't support our kids? Ziva, of course I'll support them. I'll support them until the day I die." Tony took her in his arms. "You know that. We made three beautiful children. Two happened to be gay, that's okay. C.J plays basketball and got a scholarship to Duke. I mean I'm a little upset that Ohio State didn't want him but he's gonna be closer to home and Tony, he's going to Saint Joe's in Philadelphia. Kate still has another year of high school left. It's going to be all right. I promise." Tony kissed the top of her head. "Let's go eat." Tony let go of Ziva and took a hold of her hand. He led her into the kitchen where they found Kate taking the pizza out of the oven.

"Thanks Kate." Ziva smiled.

"You're welcome mom." Kate placed the pizza on the table.

"Looks good mom." C.J said.

"Thanks C.J." Ziva kissed the top of her son's head. "Okay, let's eat." Ziva said as she sat down next to C.J. Little Tony and Kate were on the other side and Tony was at the head of the table. Ziva cut the pizza and tried to pull a piece off but the cheese wasn't going with it. They all laughed and the cheese was still being left behind. "Okay. I screwed up. I should have let this cooled." Ziva let go of the pizza and decided to let the pizza cool down some. "So I call that piece. What about everyone else?" Ziva said pointing to the piece she tried to take off. Tony just smiled at her while everyone else chooses his or her piece. Ziva turned her head and saw Tony smiling at her. Ziva smiled back and leaned in to kiss him. Tony leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her.

A chorus of "ew's" were heard and they pulled away.

* * *

A/N: So. How was it? I'm thinking there will be another chapter after this. Review! :)


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Last night's episode was so good! If only i had money in my iTunes account to get it. Bummer.

* * *

The next morning, Ziva helped Kate choose her outfit for school. "Mom, why can't I go to school wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt?"

"Will you have more confidence?"

"Yes."

"Then choose your favorite skinny jeans and your favorite t-shirt."

Kate smiled and got her black and white skinny jeans. The front is white and the back is black. She then grabbed her Flash t-shirt. It looked like it was faded from a lot of washing but that's how it came. She grabbed her red high-top Chuck Taylor shoes. "How's this?"

"Good. Now get changed." Ziva stood up and left Kate's room. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Bagel."

"Okay. I'll get it toasted for you."

"Thanks mom." Kate walked over to Ziva and hugged her.

"You're welcome Kate." Ziva unwrapped her arms and so did Kate. They parted ways and Kate went into her room and Ziva went to the kitchen. She found Tony sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee, and reading the newspaper. "How are you already dressed for work?"

"I already took a shower too. I would have waited but the director wants to see me."

"Why?"

"I don't know Zi but I'll tell you when I get out of it."

"Okay." Ziva kissed him. "When are you leaving?"

"Soon. Do you think you can drive yourself to work this morning?"

"Yes. I'll meet you at work." Ziva smiled. "Too bad you won't be able to shower with me." Ziva smiled. She turned around and saw C.J and Tony standing there. "Good morning."

"Not really when you hear you mom talking about sex." Tony said. He walked over to the fridge and opened it. He grabbed the orange juice. Then he walked over to where the glasses are and poured himself some orange juice. "Where's Kate? We have to go."

"She's still getting ready?"

"Yeah. She's probably doing her hair or something." C.J said.

"Well how about you guys sit down and I'll make you something for breakfast."

"We don't have time mom."

"I don't care. Sit down." Ziva saw her husband leave. "Tony, I'll be at work soon."

"Okay Zi. Take your time."

Ziva turned her attention back to her twins. "Listen, I want you two to protect Kate at school. If something happens, we all know that she goes to you two first then to your father and I. So please do this for us."

"Of course mom."

"Thank you. I have to go get ready for work. I'll see you guys when your father and I get home."

"Okay. Bye mom." C.J said.

Ziva walked up the stairs and knocked on Kate's door. "Kate, you have to go to school." Ziva walked away and went into her room. She stripped and got into the shower after it heated up. She showered and got dressed. Ziva grabbed her keys and headed out the door. She made her way to work, parked the car, and rode the elevator up to the squad room. She walked over to her desk and sat down.

"How come you and the boss man came in separate?" Sam asked Ziva.

"Director needed to see him and I wasn't ready to leave yet." Ziva explained as she looked up from her computer. When she did, she saw Tony coming down the stairs. He walked into the bullpen and stopped in front of Sam's desk.

"Pack a bag. Director needs you to go out to LA for the week." Tony instructed to Sam.

"Do you think she's ready?" Ziva asked Tony.

"She'll be fine." Tony reassured. "I trust you." Tony turned around and walked behind his desk to sit down. Tony looked up and saw Sam still sitting at her desk. "Go. Your plane leaves in 2 hours."

"Wait, a week? Tony, Brad can't handle our kids on his own. I can't go."

"Director wants you specifically to go out to LA for this one."

"What for?"

"Because he said you might know the possible suspect."

"Who?"

"A.J Wright."

"Oh my god. Okay, I'm leaving." Sam grabbed her gun and her backpack and headed for the elevator. She rode it down and got to her car. She got in and drove home. She began to pack. Brad came home because Sam told him to.

"Sam? What's up?"

"I have to go to LA for the week."

"Why?"

"A.J's in trouble. He's a suspect in our case and we believe he fled to LA so I'm going out there."

"Wait, what?"

"A.J's a suspect in our case. He fled to LA. I'm going to LA for a week."

"Do you need a ride to the airport?"

"Yeah." Sam smiled. "Do you wanna have sex before I leave?"

Brad smirked. "Yes." He moved the suitcase off the bed and took his pants off. Sam followed in suit and took her pants off also. She took her thong off and climbed on top of Brad. She lowered herself onto his erection and moaned. Sam began to move up and down. She leaned down and grabbed Brad's hand. She intertwined their fingers and Brad rolled them over. He began to thrust into her at a fast and hard pace.

"Oh yes!" Sam moaned. She arched her back, forcing Brad to go deeper. "Fuck yes!" Sam moaned again. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sam chanted.

"Let go baby." Brad whispered in her ear. Sam screamed out Brad's name as she climaxed. Brad came right after her. He pulled out of her and lay down on the bed. "Not too bad huh?" He watched her stand up and pull her thong and pants back on.

"Nope." Sam checked the time on her phone. "Shit. My plane leaves in an hour. We have to leave now." Sam picked her suitcase up off the floor and set it on the bed. She threw clothes in the suitcase and closed it as Brad put his boxers and pants back on. "Lets go. Come on." Sam urged him out the door.

"Okay, Okay I'm coming." Brad walked out the door with her suitcase in hand as she grabbed her NCIS ID and gun and backpack. They left the house and Brad drove Sam to the airport. He walked with her until they got to the terminal. Sam turned and hugged Brad. Sam snuggled her head into his neck and took a deep breath, taking in his scent.

_"Flight 297 to Los Angeles now boarding." _

Sam pulled away from Brad. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Brad kissed her. Sam kissed him back and stuck her tongue in his mouth. Brad pulled away. "I love you so much. Don't do anything stupid."

Sam smiled. "I love you too. Just as much. What would I do that would be considered as stupid?"

"Get shot. Just wondering but do you have to go undercover?"

"I don't think so." Sam started to turn. "I'll call you when I land." Sam kissed him one last time. "Bye." She pulled away and boarded the plane. Brad turned around and walked away. He got in his car and drove home.

Meanwhile, Kate was at her locker waiting for Tony to come and walk her to class. She was grabbing the binder that she needed for her next class when her friend, Joey, came up to her. "Hey Kate." Kate turned around and smiled.

"Hey Joey." Kate hugged him and Jake walked past.

"What are you doing Friday night?"

"Probably nothing." Kate laughed at herself.

"Well, I'd like to turn that nothing into something."

Kate laughed. "Are you asking me out?"

"Well yeah. I guess."

"I'm sorry but you know that Jake and I just broke up. I would totally say yes but maybe some other time." Kate patted his cheek and turned around. Joey stopped her and held her in place by her hips.

"Just think about it. Maybe by Friday you'll change your mind."

"I'll think about it."

"Great. Text me when you've made up your mind."

"Will do." Kate saw him walk away and Tony come up to her. Tony was smiling. "What?"

"You and that boy."

"His name is Joey and he's really nice."

"That's great. I'm not stopping you."

"He asked me out and I told him that I'll think about it."

"Did Jake see you yet?" Tony asked as Kate shut her locker and they began to walk to Kate's next class.

"Yeah. I was talking to Joey and I was hugging him when Jake walked by." Kate hooked her arm with Tony's arm.

"That's my sister." Tony smiled.

"Thanks T." Kate smiled back. "I'll see you later Tony." Kate said as they got to Kate's English class.

"Okay." Tony hugged Kate and then parted ways. Kate entered her class and sat down at her desk. Luckily, her friend, Jess was in that class with her and they sat next to each other. This Jess was a different one. She wasn't C.J's ex-girlfriend.

"Kate," Jess said. "Did you do read?"

"A little. I didn't get a chance to read last night."

"Why not?"

"Jake broke up with me yesterday."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. Get this though, Joey asked me out."

"No way dude. What are you going to do?"

"I might go out with him."

"Good for you." Jess sat back in her chair and began to lazily doodle.

"Whatchya drawling?"

"Kurt and Blaine from _Glee_."

"Oh my God Jess." Kate rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You're obsessed."

"Hey, Kaline is my OTP. When you become a fan girl, you'll understand."

"Whatever you say buddy." Kate pulled out her binder and the book that they were reading in class.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I think I'm gonna go for one or two more chapter.

A/N2: I made some changes because I thought it could get confusing.

A/N3: So Jess, Kate's best friend, is named after my best friend who likes Glee also and is obsessed with Klaine. Yup that's my best friend. Also the guy named Joey is named after my other best friend.

Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Please read!

A/N: So, there are mentions of LA and I don't watch NCIS: LA so I didn't add those characters. I kinda know it a little but was unsure so I didn't put it in.

* * *

Sam was on the plane, looking through old photos of her, Brad and their kids. She was looking at the one where she was teaching their son, Brad how to hit a ball when he was a toddler . She was standing behind him and had her hands on his tiny arms and pointing to her husband. Sam smiled and laughed quietly at the memory.

**Flashback**

_Sam and Brad, their son, were standing next to the home plate they had in their back yard. Brad, her husband, threw the ball underhand to their son. Brad swung the bat and hit the ball. The ball when whizzing back in the direction it came and hit Brad, Sam's husband, in the balls. He grabbed his crotch. "Sam. Sam. Help. Please." Brad managed to get out. Sam ran over to him and put her arm around his back as he put his arms around her back._

_"Aw baby. Do you need to sit down?"_

_"YES!" Brad almost yelled. "Can you please help me and not make fun of me?"_

_"Sorry." Sam walked him into the house and he sat down in the nearest chair. "Ice?"_

_"Right." Sam got the ice bag out of the freezer and handed it to him. Brad put it on his balls and he relaxed._

_"Thank you so much. You are a saint." Brad smiled. He pulled Sam down to kiss her. She pulled away. "I love you Sam."_

_"I love you too Brad." Sam walked back outside. "Come inside boys!" Sam yelled and Gerard and Brad came running into the house. Brad went right up to his dad._

_"Sorry daddy." Brad held his arms out for a hug. Brad Sr. picked him up and sat him down on his thigh._

_"It's alright buddy."_

**Flashback End**

Sam sat in her seat and smiled at her phone as she looked through other photos.

* * *

Later that day, Kate and Jess sat on Kate's bed and were talking. "So what are you thinking? Are you going to go out with Joey?" Jess asked.

"I'm thinking about it. I was going to talk to my mom about it."

"Do you like him?"

"Kind of. I never thought I would like my best friend though." Kate laughed. "What about you? Who do you like?"

"No one. That school is full of assholes."

"Oh thanks Jess."

"Not you, Joey or Sam." Sam was their other friend.

"But seriously though. Who do you like?"

"No one." Jess looked back on her phone. "You should totally go out with Joey though."

"I'm gonna text him now." Kate pulled out her phone and texted Joey. "Okay I said, 'Hey I made up my mind. So yes, I will go out with you.' How's that?"

"Good. Now send it." Jess smiled. "Are you excited?"

"I guess." They heard Kate's phone ring. Kate picked it up and smiled. "He said, 'Great! So I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday?' Should I say yeah?"

"Well duh. Go answer him!" Jess demanded and Kate laughed.

"Can I please get you a boyfriend?"

"No Kate. He'll think I'm too weird. I live on tumblr and read fan fiction. I'm obsessed with _Glee_ and Klaine."

"Whatever but I'm just saying, you never know who you'll meet. He might live on tumblr, read fan fiction, and be obsessed with _Glee_ too." Kate nudged her.

"Kate!" Ziva yelled through the house. "I'm home."

"Okay!" Kate yelled back. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Ziva opened the door to Kate's room. "Hey mom. Jess is here."

"Oh. Hello Jess."

"Hey Mrs. DiNozzo." Jess replied. Ziva smiled still loving the fact that she was called "Mrs. DiNozzo".

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yeah. We had English homework so we worked together on it."

"Okay. As long as you got it done." Ziva turned towards to Jess. "Do your parents' know you're here?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Ziva turned to leave.

"Hey mom?" Kate asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

"Of course. About what?" Ziva furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well, you know Joey right?" Kate asked. Ziva nodded her head. "Well, today in the hall way, he came up to me and we talked. He asked me what I was doing Friday and I said probably nothing so he said, 'How about I turned that nothing into something?' so I said I'd think about it and I have."

At this point, Ziva was inside Kate's room and leaning against the doorframe. "So? What do you say?"

Kate looked at Jess and they made eye contact. Jess nodded. Kate looked back at her mom. "Well, I told him yes." Kate smiled.

A smile spread across Ziva's face. "I'm proud of you Kate."

"Thanks mom." Kate smiled. Ziva started to leave.

"Do you guys want anything to eat?"

Kate looked at Jess. "Do you?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Kate looked at Ziva. "Uh can you make some grilled cheese for us please?" Kate smiled.

"Can do." Ziva smiled and left.

"Is she actually going to make grilled cheese?"

"Yeah. I kind of want Joey to come over."

"Just ask him. It's Thursday and we have off tomorrow. I'm sure your mom won't care." Jess said. "And it's only 2:45."

"I guess you're right. When my mom comes back up here, I'll ask her." Kate said as she stared at her phone, waiting for Joey to text her.

"Kate." Jess nudged her.

"What?"

"You zoned out for a minute."

"Oh. I'm starving." Kate got up. "I'll be back."

"Take your time." Jess said as Kate left her room and went down to the kitchen. "Hey mom?"

"Yes Kate."

"Would you care if Joey came over for a little bit?"

Ziva smiled. "Not at all. Oh and your grilled cheeses are ready. How about you bring them up?"

"Thank you mom." Kate hugged Ziva.

"You're welcome Kate." Kate unwrapped her arms and took the grilled cheese for her and Jess. Kate walked upstairs and into her room. Kate handed Jess a plate with a grilled cheese on it.

"Thanks." Jess smiled as she sat Indian style on Kate's bed.

"You're welcome." Kate picked up her phone and texted Joey and told him to come to her house. A couple minutes later, the doorbell rang. Kate jumped up and ran down the stairs. She opened the door and found Joey waiting there. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hi." Kate smiled.

"Hey." Joey smiled back. "Where are we going?"

"My room. Jess is there." Kate unwrapped her arms and grabbed his hand. She pulled him up the stairs and into her room. "Joey's here." Kate said to Jess.

"Hey Joey."

"Hey Jess." Joey sat down in Kate's computer chair. Kate sat down on her bed again.

"What do you guys wanna do tonight?" Kate asked as she leaned against the headboard of her bed.

"We could watch _Glee_ all night." Jess suggested.

"You would suggest that." Kate shot back.

"We could go out." Joey said. Kate and Jess glared at him. "Or not."

"Where's Sam at tonight?" Jess asked.

"Text her." Kate said. "She's probably out with her boyfriend." Kate's door began to open and Jack walked in. He walked over to her bed and jumped up. He got into Kate's lap and lay down.

Jess' phone rang, indicating a text message. "Yeah, Sam's out with Tim." Sam was going out with Abby and Tim's son after he broke up with Jimmy and Breena's daughter.

"Tell Sam to come over here with Tim." Kate said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My mom won't care. We have off tomorrow."

"Alright." Jess said as she sent the text to Sam. Jess got a text from Sam. "Sam said that they're on their way and that they'll be here in 5 minutes." Jess said.

"Okay." Kate looked at Joey and smiled. Joey smiled back at Kate. There was a knock on Kate's door. "Come in." Ziva stepped in. "What's up mom?"

"Sam and Tim are here." Ziva looked at Joey. "Hello Joey."

"Hey Mrs. DiNozzo." Joey said.

"Can you send them up?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Ziva left and went downstairs. "Go to Kate's room." Ziva directed Sam and Tim.

"Thanks Aunt Ziva." Tim said. Sam looked at Tim weird as the climbed the stairs.

"Aunt Ziva?" Sam questioned as they walked into Kate's room. "Kate, did you know Tim calls your mom Aunt Ziva?"

"Yeah. I know." Kate said. "Our parents work together so we're kind of like a, for a lack of a better word, dysfunctional family."

"Oh." The three said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, Sam was undercover with Special Agent Steve Cooper from the NCIS office in LA. They were undercover as a married couple on vacation so Sam kept her rings on. They were sitting at a restaurant when Sam stood up. "I have to use the Ladies room. Excuse me." Sam walked to the bathroom and pulled out her phone. She checked the time. It was 12:30 P.M on the west cost so it was 3:30 P.M on the east cost. She was thinking nonstop about Brad and her family. She wasn't allowed to call them until Sam and Steve got back to the hotel room. Sam walked back to the table and sat down. She felt guilty about having lunch with another man.

"Are you ready baby?" Steve asked.

Sam gave him a glare. "Yeah." Sam pushed her chair in and walked out of the restaurant.

Steve grabbed her hand as they were walking back to the hotel. He whispered in her ear. "Can you act like you like me please?"

"Sorry but I actually have a spouse. He's waiting for me at home." Sam whispered back.

"Yeah? And I have a girlfriend who's pissed at me for this right now."

"My husband doesn't even know." Sam said.

"You're lucky." Steve smiled. "How would he take it if he did know?"

"Not well. I was going to call him when we got back to the hotel." Sam explained as they walked. They were a block away from the hotel when Sam's phone began to ring. She held the phone up to Steve and, since he was wearing video camera glasses, which were wired into the MTAC in the LA office and DC office, so both teams got the number and traced it. Sam answered it. "Hello?"

_"Sam I know it's you."_

"Who is this?"

_"Sam, it's A.J."_

"A.J, where are you?"

_"Looking straight at you. Turn around." _Sam turned around and found A.J staring at her.

"What happened? Why are you here?"

_"Why aren't you with Brad?"_

"Because we got a divorce. Now, what happened?"

_"I can't talk. Not in public anyway. Can you meet me at the bar in your hotel?"_

"Fine. Let's meet in ten minutes."

_"Okay. Fine." _A.J hung up. Sam turned back around and started to walk. As soon as they got to the room, Sam dialed Brad's number. She told him what was going on and was surprised that he was okay with it. Sam went to go meet A.J.

* * *

A/N: No, Sam and Brad didn't get a divorce. Sorry for the confusion!

Reviews are appreciated!


	32. Chapter 32

Sam and A.J sat at the bar; both drinking a beer except Sam's was a non-alcoholic beer. "So what did you do that brought you out here?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. The cops are on my ass. I didn't do anything."

"I want the truth A.J." Sam started to get up. "Not some bull shit excuse that you always do." Sam left a ten dollar bill on the bar and left. A.J went after her.

"Sam wait." A.J called after her. Sam turned around and glared at him.

"What?"

"Okay. I did it. I killed Petty Officer Michael Brown."

"Turn around." A.J turned around. Sam grabbed his hand. "You're under arrest for the murder of Petty Officer Michael Brown." Sam cuffed him and walked him outside and into her rental car. She read him his rights and put him into her car. She drove to NCIS office and brought him to interrogation room. She sat him down. "Special Agent Cooper will be right with you." Sam started to leave.

"You were under cover. You bitch." Just after he said that, Agent Cooper walked in and held Sam back from hitting A.J. "You and Brad would never get a divorce."

"Enjoy your life, asshole." Sam flipped him the bird and left. She called Tony and asked him if she could come home now. Tony said it was fine and Sam got on the next flight to DC. Sam didn't tell Brad because she wanted to surprise them.

5 hours later, Sam landed in DC and took a cab to her house. She unlocked the door and walked in. Sam walked into her and Brad's room and kissed him. Brad woke up and pulled away. "I know those lips." Brad pulled her on top of him. Sam giggled.

"Brad!" Sam laughed. She bent over and kissed him again. Sam pulled away. "I had to arrest A.J."

"What did he do?"

"He killed someone Brad."

"Oh wow."

"He called me a bitch." Sam sighed. "Whatever." Sam got off of Brad and unzipped her jeans and pulled them down. Brad rolled over on his side and held his head on his hand.

"Wait, hold the bus. He called you a bitch?"

"Yeah because I was undercover." Sam explained as she pulled on sweatpants. She got into bed. "I am so done with him. I can't believe you asked him to be your best man." Sam sighed. "I missed you so much." Sam rolled over and snuggled into his chest.

"I just have one question."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Did you have to do anything sexual with the other agent you went undercover with?"

"No. We never kissed or had sex or whatever else there is. We did hold hands though when we were in public." Sam looked up into his eyes. "Are you upset?"

Brad sighed. "Not really. Just as long as you didn't have sex with that man."

Sam snuggled more into Brad's chest. "Can we sleep now? I just took 5 hour flight."

"Yeah. Lets get some sleep baby." Brad put him arm around her waist and ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing matter. "I love you."

"Love you too." Sam mumbled into his chest. She sat up.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to take my bra off." Sam took her shirt off and placed it in her lap. She unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor. She put her shirt back on. "That feels so much better." Sam smiled. "You know, I was thinking of the time when we were teaching Brad how to hit a ball and you threw it and he swung and hit the ball and the ball hit you in the balls." She lay back down and turned her body into his chest.

"Oh my god." Brad laughed a little. "That hurt so much but you gave me a great blow job that night." Brad smiled.

"Of course you remember that." Sam said, yawned, and then fell asleep. Brad looked down at her and found her asleep on his chest. She had an arm draped over his waist and her head was resting in the crook of his neck. Her mouth was agape and light snores were coming out.

Meanwhile, at Tony and Ziva's house Jess, Sam, Tim and Joey slept over. Jess, Sam and Kate decided to play a prank on the boys. Joey and Tim were in the basement and Kate, Jess, and Sam was in Kate's room. Kate went down to the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bowl and filled it with warm water. She giggled quietly as Jess and Sam giggled along.

"Okay, who should we do it to?" Kate whispered.

"Timmy," Sam whispered.

"No, Joey," Jess whispered.

"How about both of them." Kate whispered.

"I like it." Jess whispered.

"Okay, lets go." Kate said and opened the basement door. They walked down the stairs and heard snoring. The three looked at each other with confusion.

"Joey, shut up." Tim groaned as he put his pillow over his ears. Sam muffled her giggle. She walked over to Tim. "Sam?"

"Yeah, be quiet." Sam kissed him. She pulled away and wiped the corner of his mouth. Tim nodded. Sam waved to the others to come down. Kate placed the bowl on the table and carefully lifted Joey's hand and placed it in the bowl of water. Tim tugged on Sam's hand.

"What are you guys doing?" Tim asked.

"Don't worry about it baby." Sam smiled. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They saw Ziva standing there. "Mrs. DiNozzo?" Sam asked.

"What are you girls doing down here? I only agreed to this if you girls left the guys alone."

"Sorry mom." Kate said, "But we had to."

"You didn't have to, you choose to." Ziva came down all the way. She was wearing Tony's dress shirt and boxers.

"Mom, if you're going to yell at us, can you not be in dad's boxers and dress shirt?" Kate said.

"What? These are my pajamas. He doesn't mind." She looked down at herself.

"How did you even hear us?" Kate asked.

Ziva just smiled. "Go back to your room and take Joey's hand out of that water before he pees."

"Fine." Kate removed his hand and moved his blanket up to his chin. Kate and Jess walked up the stairs with Ziva. Sam stayed back and got on top of Tim.

"Hi." Sam smiled.

"Hi." Tim smiled back. Sam leaned down and kissed him. Tim moved his hands to her ass. She pulled away. "What?"

"Sorry, I have to go back upstairs." Sam got off of Tim and walked up to Kate's room.

"Where were you?" Kate asked.

"Making out with Tim." Sam smirked.

"Wow Sam." Jess' voice came from the floor.

"Go to sleep." Kate groaned. Sam got in her sleeping bag and snuggled into it. Jess did the same and they all fell asleep.

The next morning, Kate woke up first at around 10 AM. Then Sam woke up at 10:30, and then Jess woke up at 11. "Time to wake up the boys." Jess said.

"Okay, lets go." Sam stood up. "I call waking up Timmy."

"Of course you do." Jess said as she stood up. They walked down to the basement and Sam got on top of Tim and kissed him. Tim woke up and kissed Sam back. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"Good morning." Sam said to Tim.

"Morning." Tim smile widened.

Kate and Jess looked at each other. "Who wants to wake up Joey?" Jess said.

"I will." Kate said and got on the little bit of couch that was showing underneath Joey. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Wake up." Kate whispered in his ear. She kissed him on the cheek and he woke up. "Morning." Kate smiled.

"Morning." Joey smiled back.

"Well, I'm just gonna go throw up." Jess said.

"Oh shut up." Kate said as she stood up. Joey smiled seeing as he had a perfect view of her ass. Sam saw this and slapped Joey on the back of his head.

"Ow!" Joey began to rub the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Staring at my best friend's ass."

"She's my girlfriend."

Kate turned around, "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Sam and Joey said in unison.

"Okay, well I'm going to get some breakfast. Who wants to come?"

"I will." Jess said. They walked upstairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Kate asked Jess as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Pancakes or eggs works." Jess shrugged.

"Pancakes it is." Ziva said when she walked in.

"Thanks mom." Kate smiled and hugged her.

"You're welcome Kate." Ziva smiled back and got the mixing bowl out. Tim, Sam and Joey walked up the stairs and walked into the kitchen. They sat down at the kitchen table and waited for their pancakes to be made.

"Thanks Mrs. DiNozzo for making these for us." Joey said.

"Oh it's no problem Joey." Ziva smiled and placed a huge stack of pancakes on the kitchen table. She saw Joey put his arm around Kate and left the kitchen. Kate smiled and leaned into his side and rested her head in the crook of his neck. C.J walked into the kitchen, shirtless. Jess admired his abs and smiled.

"Hey did mom make pancakes?" C.J asked Kate.

"Yeah but for us. Go put a shirt on." Kate demanded and Jess lightly kicked her. Kate looked at Jess and she widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh hey Jess." C.J said and gave her a smile. Jess just smiled, she was speechless. She was unable to form words.

"Hi." Jess gave him a goofy grin. C.J left the kitchen. "I messed that up didn't I?" Jess sighed.

"Wait. Hold the bus. You like my brother?"

"Uh. He's kinda hot." Jess gave her a sheepish grin.

"I'll talk to him if you want." Kate offered.

"No!" Jess stopped her.

"Uh okay." Kate got up and took 5 plates out of the cabinet and placed them on the table. "What if he comes to me?"

"Then okay. You can talk to him."

"Fine." Kate said and then gave everyone a plate. Sam, Tim and Joey just looked at Jess with amusement.

* * *

A/N: Wow. It's been a while. Sorry guys. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
